


Change My Mind

by Gloryofluv



Series: For My Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Human, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pacts, Passion, Pride, Secrets, Surprises, Time - Freeform, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloryofluv/pseuds/Gloryofluv
Summary: After such an eventful year as an exchange student for the Devildom, Sara's life goes back to normal. Well, normal-ish. She works, struggles with social expectations, and finishes her degree. However, the text messages, calls and pining always keep her from moving forward. The one demon she expected to call refuses to do so.What happens when she returns and everything spirals? Fast mind you! Diavolo could ruin her life... He could literally kill him for what she had unwittingly done. One quote comes to mind. "You're f#$%ed."
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For My Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit, different guys. I've been a fan of this game for about a year and recently picked it back up. The first season's storyline (Chapter 1-20) is so good, and I'd like to build a variance off my first concept. I know I'm a dork writing about a phone app game, but hey, the story is superior, and I found myself lost in fan art for months.
> 
> This takes place after Chapter 20. If you haven't played it, then you're missing out, but as far as plot without ruining the big reveals: you spend a whole year with the demon brothers as an exchange student—all with different personalities. I'm hoping to fill in enough of the recap through dialogue etc., so those that haven't played through it entirely will still enjoy it.

Sara glanced down at her D.D.D. While on break. It was such a busy day at the restaurant, and she felt depleted. Still no interviews nor any bites on her resume. It was disheartening, and the lack of messages even more so. Just as she was going to shove it away, she saw a flash, and then it buzzed.

_Hey, Sara, Lucifer said we had to take turns not to take up your time. Something about a human's lifespan being short. Anyway, to the reason I'm texting so out of turn. Is something bothering you? I got extremely morose just now. Not an emotion I tend to touch on, mind you._

It was from Satan, her fellow bibliophile. Sara smiled and breathed before clicking away.

_I'm so glad to hear from you! I wish he wouldn't worry so much. I look forward to you boys messaging me. It's not every day that a human can claim they're friends with such colorful demons. Yes, I am laughing at the hilarity of a human telling a demon such. I'm sorry if I rubbed a bit off on you. I've just been in a rut, nothing terribly tragic. Just feeling a bit lost and lonely._

She sent it and looked through the photos of them altogether.

She and Mammon at the shops. Beel and Belphie snuggling with her during a slumber party in the attic. Satan, not realizing she was taking a picture of him reading. Levi, giving her a victory sign and smiling at his limited edition poster being signed. Even Asmo and his botched makeover of her… and of course Lucifer on the rarest of occasions out in the garden. Hundreds of pictures of her life for one year.

Sara had been doing that for about two months, and it likely would have been sooner after her return if she didn't stop herself. The truth was she felt utterly foreign to her world now. After such grandeur and unique affection, how do you go back to normal? The sigh that left her mouth was heavy.

"Hey, Sara," a feminine voice broke her solace.

Sara rushed to shove the D.D.D. back in her pocket and ran fingers through her long curls. "Oh, hello, Jenny. How's it inside?" she asked the mousy girl who sat down on the concrete with her.

Jenny eyed her and frowned. "It's fine, but why do you always look at your game console or whatever that is?"

Sara smiled and shrugged. "Just keeping myself company," she murmured and moved to grab her sweater.

"You know, I never got to ask you why you got all those tattoos on your arm," Jenny declared and gestured to the circles with symbols on Sara's forearm.

The older woman cleared her throat while pulling on her sweater. "They're just a reminder of the people who loved me in my life."

"And the one below your collarbone?" Jenny pressed.

Sara breathed and tried for a smile. She liked Jenny and could see the girl looked up to her. It wasn't meant to be an offense or nosy, but it wasn't something you could just talk about. Sara had to get creative over the last seven months of her life.

"That's for someone who I deeply loved," Sara sighed and covered it with her shirt.

Jenny rocked her head and reached for her smoothie. "You know, I never see you with any boys. I always found that interesting because you are favored by several of the cooks in the kitchen. They talk about you all the time."

Sara giggled while shaking her head. "Yes, I know. Jordan asked me to go out with him on a date last week. I don't like to date much. I spent a year off from school and did that bit. Fell in love and got a bit broken over it."

Well, half-truths were better than lies. Sara knew her life would be like that now. A whole year she couldn't talk about it even with her best friend, who was quite upset at the sketchy details of her exchange program. It was easier since she didn't keep in close contact with her family. Living across the country would do that for just about anyone. No one knew she was gone from the human world for a whole year.

Jenny hummed and shrugged. "I guess. Hey, your game is ringing."

Sara jumped at the sound that was suddenly relevant and waved at Jenny. "It's not my game. It's my friend from abroad. I'll be back," she puffed and paced off toward the side of the building.

Solomon?

"Hello?" Sara asked after connecting the phone.

"Hello, Sara. I'm surprised you picked up. How's life?" he questioned.

Sara pressed her lips together. "Oh, it's just fine. How are you? I haven't heard from you since," she stopped to allow him to fill in the blanks.

"Ah, yes, I'm doing well. Have you been enjoying your classes?"

Sara pulled the phone away and scowled. Solomon was usually cryptic, but this was odd. "I have. I'm graduating this week. What's going on?"

"Sharp as usual," Solomon laughed. "I was just checking to see how you were coping. It's a bit odd to go through what you had gone through and not feel different."

"Yes, well, it can't be changed," Sara sighed. "I miss them."

"Well, maybe I'll take a trip to see you, and we can talk about it," Solomon suggested.

Sara glanced and her watch and groaned. "Yes, maybe. Anyway, I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Sara," Solomon hummed.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to breathe." He hung up.

Sara checked her messages to see them swamped with the brothers. Satan must have said she was feeling down. Sara smiled as she checked to see who had messaged her. Group messages added her. The boys individually texted her… all but Lucifer. She cringed and puffed before stuffing the D.D.D. away.

* * *

Sara was spent after work and walked home with a fatigue stupor. It was decent money, but boy did it make her exhausted. Climbing the stairs to her apartment, she unlocked the door and gasped, holding her chest.

"Goddamnit, you scared me!" She puffed.

The figure came out from the shadows and smiled. "You scare far too easily," Solomon laughed.

"I'm not going even to bother to ask how you got into my secure apartment," Sara grumbled and walked to the hallway.

"Well, locks are easy," he replied from the other room.

Sara rolled her eyes and dug through her drawers, finding something comfortable. "You know, when you said you might take a trip, I assumed you would, I don't know, tell me when you got to town?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Solomon questioned.

Sara threw on a t-shirt Beel gave her and a pair of shorts before walking out to talk to the sorcerer. The shirt was huge and had a mustard stain on the chest, but she liked that. It reminded her of him so much, and he was most certainly her protector in many dangerous pillow fights.

Solomon was smiling while lounging on the cheap sofa and sipping wine. Sara knew for a fact she didn't have any in the cupboard. Twitching her nose, she sat down in her armchair. "What can I do for you, Solomon?"

He sipped his glass and eyed the pact marks on her arms. "I want to talk to you about them."

"If you think I'm going to convince them to make a pact with," she stopped when he shook his head.

"No, I don't like things given to me without deserving them," he smiled.

Sara shifted and pulled out her D.D.D. from her shorts. "Okay, then what?"

She received a new message from Mammon.

_Sara! So, we all decided, because Lucifer is stupid, to ignore the rules. Don't tell him, but we, kinda, maybe a little, miss our human. You better be missing me most! I was your first!_

Sara smiled, and Solomon arched an eyebrow. "Which brother is messaging you?"

"Oh, just Mammon. He was jealous that the others broke the one text or call a week rule," Sara laughed and sighed. "Can you believe he imposed such a rule?"

"Yes, I can. They would be bothering you all the time. There are six of them that you have a pact with," Solomon said before reaching for the bottle and setting down the empty glass in front of her.

Sara watched him pour the wine as she texted Mammon back.

_I am missing you, Dofus. I received a huge tip at work today and was a bit sad I couldn't rush home and tell you all about it. I don't usually instigate you all breaking Lucifer's rules, but it's so nice to hear from you._

"So, Lucifer must be following his own rules then while the others aren't?" Solomon questioned.

"Oh, I don't know," Sara murmured. "I haven't heard from him since I left."

"Such an interesting demon is the avatar of Pride. He was the one that got away, wasn't he?" Solomon voiced before sipping his glass.

Sara snatched up hers and scowled over at the eased sorcerer. "Something like that."

"You didn't end getting him to make a pact with you, right?"

Flashes of her last night came to her and caused heat to build up in her cheeks. "No."

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "No? You just grew quite uncomfortable."

Her D.D.D. Pinged, and she glanced down at it.

 _I told Solomon how sad you were today, and he said he would help! 3 I miss your beautiful face almost as much as mine!_ Asmo's message gave her clarity.

"He didn't make a pact with me," Sara sighed and rubbed her chest.

"But you made a pact with him?" Solomon's cool demeanor dropped as shock entered his expression.

Sara glared at him and groaned. "Yes, alright, I did. Why are you pressing so hard?"

"Because normal humans can't make those types of pacts with demons, Sara. It isn't as if he can summon you, but that type of ownership is a heavy burden. He knows the rules."

Sara twitched her nose again before swigging her wine. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? He hasn't messaged me or called me once. He got what he wanted out of it."

The front door opened, and Jamie entered, holding massive amounts of grocery bags. "Jesus Christ, those stairs always suck!"

Solomon jumped up with Sara and went to the short, dark-haired woman. "Jamie, why didn't you text me to come help?" Sara moaned and took some of the bags.

Jamie grunted and smiled before noting Solomon. "Oh, are you on a date? You didn't tell me you were dating anyone."

"Oh, no, this is someone from the exchange program I told you about," Sara answered as she walked the bags into the kitchen. "Solomon, this is Jamie, my best friend. Jamie, this is Solomon."

"You're a tall drink of water in that coat. How are you doing, handsome?" Jamie flirted before following Sara into the kitchen.

Solomon strolled in with a bag and smirked. "You're the roommate slash best friend?"

"You bet," Jamie grinned and ran her tan fingers over Sara's shoulder. "She's been quite secretive about her year, but it's nice to see someone from it in the flesh. I almost thought she made the whole thing up!"

"No, definitely not made up," Solomon chuckled.

"Jamie is moving in two days for her career, so," Sara sighed. "We're going to spend plenty of time together before graduation."

Jamie pinched Sara's cheek before turning to Solomon. "I keep telling her to relocate. She's not going to find much in this city with how competitive it is out here. Writing isn't an easy job."

"That's actually what I was in town for," Solomon hummed. "I had a business proposal."

Sara nearly dropped the eggs. "A business proposal?"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd be interested in heading back with me to apply for it at the school we went to," Solomon murmured, and her D.D.D. Dinged.

She pulled it out, and Jamie groaned. "What type of school has its own phone?"

Sara checked to see it was Solomon. When did he have time to text her?

_Just go with it? I know you want to agree to my underlined suggestion._

"I think I just might take you up on your offer," Sara smiled.

Jamie smirked and walked up to pat Solomon on the chest. "That's the first real smile I've seen from her in seven months. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. I hated leaving her all alone out here after graduation."

"How about after your ceremony, we can meet up and talk about the specifics?" Solomon asked.

Sara nodded and breathed. "Yes, that sounds good. I do miss writing quite a bit."

"And her boyfriend," Jamie snickered.

Sara's cheeks burned as she glared at the short woman. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!"

Jamie waved her hand while putting away the food. "You talk about him all the time. You look at his pictures. Oh, and you've been waiting for him to call you for months. Forgive me for assuming you both did the nasty," she jeered before shutting the fridge.

"Both informative and interesting," Solomon voiced.

Sara let out a large sound of disapproval. "Listen, just because I tell you about things doesn't mean it was serious."

"You sleeping with anyone is serious," Jamie snorted.

Solomon's eyebrows reached toward his hairline. "You spent the night with Lu," he stopped at Sara's eyes narrowing.

"Yes, if you must know, I spent the night with Lou. Don't take the privilege of finding out such intimacies as a gateway to knowing my motivation, Solomon," Sara growled with tightened lips.

"It wasn't public knowledge, gotcha," Jamie murmured as she hunched her posture.

He smiled and rocked his head. "Either way, I will message you tomorrow with details on when we're going to met up, alright?"

Sara dropped her defensive posture and smiled. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

"It was nice meeting you, Solomon. Take care of my friend, or I'll send demons from hell after you," Jamie warned with a grin.

Solomon laughed as he held his chest. "I think Sara would first. It was lovely meeting you, Jamie. Sara, I'll talk to you later."

Solomon took his leave, and when the door sounded, Jamie swiped her forehead. "Hey, if the guys you went to school with were half as hot as him, good on you."

Sara sighed and glanced down at her D.D.D. Lucifer's picture of him working in his study was her screen saver. "Yeah, they all were pretty stellar."

Jamie giggled and nudged Sara. "Why don't you go finish that wine, and I'll whip us up some food? We can binge and watch movies."

"Sounds good," Sara smiled and glanced back at her friend.

Was Solomon serious? Diavolo hadn't messaged her saying he was offering her a position. What was the sorcerer up to? All those were put to rest when she noted the brothers were sending her pictures of them having a movie night. Lucifer was hinted with a gloved hand or a knee in the shots. She missed being home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to sound a bit like 21 in the sense of the beginning. I wrote it totally different a few months ago and liked the way it began more so I went with that, changing some of the details. From here on out though, it's a different ball game with not much in nods toward the plot due to my wicked ideas for the last year. Enjoy!

The next three days flew by, and in between the chaos, she had her demons to keep her company. After getting through the first of her double shift, Sara was headed home. She breathed and rolled her neck as she reached the staircase.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Sara rushed to pull out her D.D.D. and saw it was Mammon. 

Smiling, Sara answered. “Hello, Goofball.”

“Yo!, Sara, Asmo said Solomon came to see you,” Mammon murmured.

She unlocked her door and went inside. “Oh, yes. We had some wine and talked about you and your brothers.”

“Hey! He best not be, ya know, tryin’ anything. I’ll come up there so fast,” he growled.

Sara laughed as she put her purse down and walked to her bedroom, laying on the mattress. “No, definitely not. I was just going on about how much I missed all of you.”

She could sense his embarrassment even through the phone. “Well, that’s because I’m the best! Yeah, and don’t you forget it, human! I was thinking, maybe, ya know, if you want, I could see if Diavolo will lemme come see you. Check on you and everything.”

“That’s kind of you, Mammon, but I doubt he will,” Sara sighed.

“Satan said you were sad. Oi, what’s that about?”

Sara gazed up at the ceiling and thought of different reasons. “Nothing, just missing all of you,” she murmured.

“Mammon, please call back your bill collectors later. We must head inside for the meeting,” Lucifer’s voice rang through the phone.

Sara’s cheeks boiled as she breathed. She hadn’t heard him speak in seven months, and it still brought the heat to her face like a schoolgirl. 

“In a minute! Can’t you see I’m talking?” Mammon growled.

“Now! Mammon!” Lucifer snapped.

“He’s even ruder than usual,” Mammon grumbled low into the phone.

“Has he been working too much? If he has, tell Levi to give him the cursed soundtrack. He’ll spend some time relaxing,” Sara informed and subconsciously rubbed the mark on her chest.

Mammon hummed and agreed. “I’ll say you told him to! Hey, we really miss you.”

“I really, really miss you too,” Sara huffed as tears built up in her eyes.

“You’re not crying, are you?” He asked, tenderness seeping into his tone.

Sara puffed and sniffled. “No, just tired.”

“You call me when you need me, okay?” Mammon whispered.

“Okay,” Sara whimpered.

“MAMMON!” Lucifer howled.

“Okay, I gotta go! Text me if you need me while I’m in there!” He hurried.

“Bye,” Sara breathed.

The call disconnected, and she crashed, sobbing while holding her D.D.D. to her chest. This was harder than anything she had to do in her life, including but not limited to, going back in time. What happens when your heart doesn’t travel with you when going home? Could she walk around for the rest of her life only half here?

“So, I was wondering when you wanted to go,” Solomon’s voice disturbed her weeping.

Sara bolted into an upright position and gaped at the silver-haired sorcerer in her hallway. “What are you doing here?” She gasped.

He smiled and shrugged. “I was waiting for you to get mellowed from your workday before I made myself known.”

Sara glared as she wiped her face. “Well, you could have told me you were there.”

“No, this was educational for me. I got to see how desperate you are to see them.”

She stood up and glowered at him. “How dare you march into my apartment and shame me for caring about them!”

Solomon raised his index finger. “I did not, nor will I ever shame you. Do not mistake my remarks of noting your despair as weakness. I find it very empowering that you’re so imprinted to them. I’d like to take you to the Devildom now so you can mend this hole,” he finished with a smile.

Sara blinked and breathed. “You want us to go down? Were we invited?”

“Of sorts,” Solomon smiled. “Did you want to pack?”

Sara rushed to her dresser and touched her baubles and gifts, but the beautiful necklace stood out. She moved to her closet and pulled out a travel bag before proceeding to place folded clothing and other items inside. Solomon sat down on the bed and waited like a statue.

She moved to the bathroom before speaking. “How long are we going?”

“A while. I have a friend taking care of your apartment while we’re gone.”

Sara scowled as she grabbed her toiletry bag. “A friend?”

“A good friend. Reliable and respectful.”

Sara breathed and walked back into the room. “Alright, let me just clean up my face, and we’ll go. Where are we headed to, a portal?”

Solomon shook his head. “No, just finish and tell me when you’re ready.”

Sara frowned as she collected the last of her valuables and wiped her face. Placing on decent eyeliner and lip balm, she fetched her purse. Nodding to Solomon, he stood up, snatching up her travel bag. Sara watched as he rolled his neck and put his hand right over the pact mark on her chest.

“Think, Devildom,” he told her.

Sara breathed and thought of the Devildom. She thought of the brothers and the sky. Sara recalled the food and the warmth of House of Lamentation. Lastly, she thought of Lucifer and the soul-consuming kiss. A swift wind blew between them, and Sara gasped for air, closing her eyes.

The feeling of being tossed around in a washing machine without water hit her gut. The wind burnt her eyes even with them pinched closed, and Solomon had his arm around hers until he didn’t. Sara was flung and crashed into someone, roughly taking them to the floor.

“Holy crow,” Sara groaned as she rubbed her head.

“Sara!”

“Oi! Did you miss me that much?”

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s Sara!”

She finally opened her eyes to see electric green ones staring right back at her. “Hello, Satan,” she smiled.

“Sorry about that, Sara. I forgot to tell you about the landing,” Solomon declared.

He winced and rubbed his head. “I’m happy to see you, but why did you crash into me?”

“Well, possibly gravity,” She grumbled.

Satan’s cheeks tinted as he smiled. “I do have a plausible question as to your attraction to me then,” he laughed.

“Not that we’re not pleased to see you both, but what are you doing here?” Diavolo questioned.

That brought Sara back to the present as she climbed off Satan and stood. Solomon smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, Sara and I both missed the Devildom, so we decided to visit.”

“We were just talking about occult magic. That wasn’t a possibility, was it?” Diavolo asked and walked up to Sara. “We did miss you around here,” he smiled.

Solomon grimaced and waved his free hand. “Absolutely not.”

“Good, well, we are in the middle of a meeting for RAD,” Diavolo gestured to Lucifer. “Maybe we can catch up after.”

“How long are you staying?” Lucifer questioned.

“Long enough,” Solomon answered with a smile.

Lucifer cleared his throat and smiled in the slightest. “I’m positive you remember where the House of Lamentation is?” he asked as his eyes reached Sara.

Sara cleared her throat and blushed. “Yes, of course.”

Asmo dashed from his seat and hung off Sara’s shoulder. “Oh, you’re staying? You can come stay with me!”

“No, Sara can stay with Belphie and me,” Beel grumbled with a smile.

“Hey, no, not even, the only one Sara will stay with is me!” Mammon shouted.

Sara held out her hand to the excitable demons and smiled. “I can always stay in my old room, guys. Relax, I’ll be there when you get home.”

Lucifer dug through his coat and handed her a key. “Make yourself at home,” he nodded.

Sara swallowed and nodded while taking the key. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

Solomon was grinning as he waved Sara forward. “Let’s head out so they can get back to it.”

Sara pulled from Asmo and blew the brothers kisses before leaving the hall. She glanced back to see Diavolo and Lucifer watching them leave. The sorcerer was quiet as they walked out of the academy and off toward House of Lamentation.

“He looked quite surprised,” Solomon murmured.

Sara breathed and rocked her head. “Yes, he did. They all were.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lucifer so excited to see someone,” he smiled and began to whistle.

“What was this about, Solomon? I know you have ulterior motives,” Sara mumbled.

He smiled and glanced up at the sky as they walked. “I’m always curious what motivates demons, Sara. Especially demons that don’t develop affection. Asmo was telling me how he’s taken to listening to violin music in his study and looking at his D.D.D. all the time. I was curious.”

“You’ve been spying on Lucifer? How long?” Sara asked.

Solomon tilted his head from side to side as they moved up the path. “Since we left. He looked extraordinarily depressed on our last day. I knew it had to do with you leaving, but I wanted to see how far that extent went,” he explained.

“Stay away from any more spying, alright?” Sara warned as she raised her index finger in his direction.

Solomon rocked his head with a curl to his lips. “Of course. If you need to chat about developments, I will be here to assist.”

They reached the gate, and Solomon assisted Sara inside. Once there, he bid her a quick farewell, leaving her alone in the House of Lamentation. She shivered and picked up her bags before heading to her room. It felt so different returning after seven months, and by the smudges on her door, it seemed the brothers didn’t take well to it.

Sara walked in and grimaced at the film of dust before getting to work. She put her long brown curls into a ponytail and grabbed a change of clothes. After her tank top and leggings were righted, she took a rag to the dust. Out with the old. A fresh start. Home. 

It was the first time she felt herself in months as she hummed and cleaned. Taking baubles out of her bag to display, putting her clothes in the wardrobe, and even shaking out her creased bedding. It was all a fond welcome to being back.

Scuffling and the door slamming open drew her attention as she was bent over, clearing crumbs off the floor. She glanced back to see six faces grinning with bright cheeks.

“She’s still here!” Levi grinned.

“Sara wouldn’t leave me without saying goodbye,” Asmo groaned and shoved him.

Sara scooped up the rest of the crumbs just as Lucifer’s face appeared around the corner. She nearly fell over with how fast she stood up and cleared her throat. “Of course, I wouldn’t leave you yet,” she smiled.

“Oi! When did Lucifer make a pact with you!” Mammon snapped.

Sara puffed and covered the symbol. “None of your business. Now, I’m sure Beel is hungry.”

“Yeah,” Beel smiled and nodded.

“Why don’t you give her a moment and go make dinner like you said you were going to?” Lucifer pressed.

“We were debating if you wanted Human cuisine, Devildom, or both,” Satan explained.

“Devildom is fine,” Sara smiled.

“Just what I surmounted,” he beamed.

“Let’s all go make dinner,” she suggested and tossed down the rag.

The brothers, minus one, grappled with the woman and began downloading on her. School, new projects, new video games… they touched her hair and pulled at her arms in a doting fashion. All while Lucifer trailed nearly silent.

When they reached the kitchen, Satan had just finished summarizing his latest delve into Devildom History as Belphie snuggled under her arm. Mammon and Asmo were cooking, but tossing in the relevant information as Beel listed the new restaurant must-try menu.

Sara was overjoyed at their reception. She kissed Belphie’s forehead to his embarrassment and pulled away. “I’m just going to run to the restroom. Dinner will be ready by then?”

“Yeah, mostly,” Mammon snorted.

She nodded, and the brothers were chatting as she left the room. It was so pleasant to be back and in the company of her demon family. How odd to think that wasn’t the case just over a year ago. Sara reached the restroom just as a gloved hand gripped her arm. She was spun around and soon pressed against the wall in an overpowering kiss.

“Tell me you missed me,” he whispered when they parted.

Sara moaned as she caressed his shoulders. “I missed you, Lucifer.”

He kissed her again, and this time, he took her off her feet, giving her no option but to coil her legs around him. She felt wholly absorbed by his actions as he devoured her mouth.

When he gave her the chance to breathe, his mouth went to her neck. Sara could see just how even it was as his beautiful raven wings flickered with anticipation. “You will sleep in my room tonight,” he whispered in her ear before nips to her neck.

Her toes curled in her sneakers. “Yes.”

It grew so potent she thought she would burst when his lips caressed his mark. The mark with infinity symbols surrounding it in a tiny intricate pattern. The very branding that was different than his brothers, being that he owned her.

“I knew it!” Asmo shouted. “I knew you were keeping her all to yourself!”

Lucifer gracefully set Sara down. “I was just going to get my sweater,” Sara huffed and moved toward her bedroom.

“I could sense the sexual tension like a calling card, Lucifer!” Asmo’s voice echoed as Sara dipped into her room.

“Now, settle down, Asmo. We were just happy to see each other,” Lucifer insisted.

“No! You want to monopolize her time when I haven’t even bathed with her yet,” Asmo whined.

Sara pulled her sweater on her body and pulled up the sleeves, revealing the pacts. Lucifer’s was covered enough not to gain lingering eyes but still be partially visible. When the argument seemed to have died a bit, Asmo smiled and pointed between them.

“What if we all bathe together!” Asmo clapped.

Sara’s deep blush was in the same neighborhood as Lucifer’s surprised expression. “No, absolutely not,” Lucifer grumbled.

“It could be fun,” Sara offered with a smile.

Lucifer groaned as Asmo squealed. “Oh, yes! You both could wash each other, and I could watch. Or she could wash me while you rinse her back!”

“Asmo, enough,” Lucifer puffed. “That reality will never take place.”

“Well, if you think that’s going to keep me quiet with the others…” he trailed off with a smirk.

Lucifer blinked and glanced down at Sara. “He’s got you there if you’re trying to be quiet about our kiss.”

“Oh, it wasn’t just a kiss. It was  _ the _ kiss and the near zipper breaking heat that was coming off you both,” Asmo sighed while fanning himself. “I’m quite turned on by it, and that rarely happens when it’s not me.”

Sara cleared her throat. “How about this, Asmo? I have a limited edition Christmas box set from Bathing Beauties. If you do whatever Lucifer says, you can have it.”

Asmo gasped and clapped. “Oh, that’s amazing! Beauty products from  _ humans _ ! Solomon hasn’t sent me any in ages!”

Lucifer took his fist to his mouth before clearing his throat. “Then I would like you to keep this to yourself, understood?”

Sara breathed but smiled at Asmo. “It’s yours, darling.”

Asmo pulled Sara in for a kiss and touched her ass with lavished enjoyment. Sara sounded in disagreement, and Asmo broke the kiss with a bright smile. “Oh, you taste as good as me!”

Lucifer shoved him with a bit of dominance and glared. “Alright, let’s go to dinner,” he glowered.

Sara wasn’t sure why this felt odd. Lucifer was always the king of not sharing emotions, but enough to hide them? Well, maybe she would get the chance to talk to him about it. The likelihood seemed high as he walked next to her and his fingers trailed her lower back and behind. Well, at least she understood one thing; Lucifer missed her as much as she missed him. They all did.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara woke up to the feathery touches of her bedmate as she rolled her neck. She hadn’t slept that decently since leaving the Devildom. The last moment of her mind being awake was Lucifer behind her, doing the most cunning trick while allowing her to nod off. It was a thing of pure beauty.

“Are you awake enough for some tea,” he whispered as his chin rested against her shoulder.

“Mm, yes, just waking up. What time is it?” Sara asked.

“Early yet,” Lucifer murmured. “We’ll have time before my brothers surface.”

She turned around to face the gorgeous specimen of a demon. “Good morning,” Sara whispered through a smile.

Lucifer chuckled as his fingers ran over her face. “You look nearly angelic with sleep clinging to you.”

“Not with how you treated my body last night,” Sara teased as she wriggled in the sheets. “That was the origination of sin.”

Lucifer grinned and bent to kiss her forehead. “You take instruction well.”

Sara moved and pushed him to the mattress before staring down at him. “We need to talk.”

Lucifer puffed and dropped his gaze from her eyes. “We do?”

“Yes, why didn’t you reach out to me in seven months? Why do you care if your brothers know what we’re doing?” She inquired while caressing his face.

“It’s complex,” he grumbled.

“Why is it so complicated? I’ve heard that before, and I’m not going to be some secret,” Sara declared as she tightened her grip to draw his gaze back to her. “Do you understand?”

“Then I suggest you gather your things and go,” Lucifer said before pulling her hand from his face. “Immediately,” he narrowed his gaze at her.

Sara recoiled as she sat up. “You’re truly going to excuse me over needing answers?”

“I have nothing more to share at this time,” he murmured and turned his back to her.

Sara jolted from the bed as anger swept over her and slid back on her pajamas. “You’re a damn fool, Lucifer. I came all this way to see you, and you treat me like a simple lay,” She spat and stomped toward his door.

She breathed and glanced back at him; he was staring at her. Lucifer looked wounded as he was positioned on the bed in a crouch. Sara narrowed her gaze and turned back to the door. “Have a good day,” she snapped and left.

Sara was so pissed! She felt boiling anger for his disregard and shielded nature. Why couldn’t he just be honest with her? What was so damn scary that he needed to hide it?

“Woah, Sara, you’re almost glowing with anger. Come inside,” Satan disturbed her frustrations.

Sara blinked and noted the sleepy demon at his door. Sighing, she walked into the offered opening, and he shut the barrier. Satan sat on his bed and patted the opening next to him. Sara didn’t feel like arguing, so she complied and puffed.

“Lucifer makes me so angry,” she started.

Satan grinned and nodded. “Me too.”

“If he didn’t always feel like he had to protect me, we would communicate better!” Sara huffed as she waved her hand.

“So, if by deducting what I know what happened last night, you both ended up in his room, and he threw you out this morning?” Satan questioned.

Sara gasped as her cheeks darkened. “How did you know about last night?”

“Well, Asmo decided to play a game of let-me-guess-without-him-telling-me if I promised not to tell anyone else,” Satan explained.

Sara groaned and waved her hand. “And I gave him my favorite scents to keep him silent for Lucifer.”

Satan snorted and touched her cheek. “He’s cold, Sara. If you thought he was going to be sweet and loving, you should have slept with Beel. At least you know he’d have a snack to share.”

Sara exhaled and leaned into Satan’s form. “I know, but I just didn’t expect him to prick at my pride.”

Satan wrapped his arm around her and grunted. “Well, he’s the avatar of pride. You know this, and you knew what undertaking you were going through when you agreed. Don’t deny that at least.”

She sneered as she glanced over at him. “You really are a menace, Satan.”

He laughed and nodded. “Yes, I know. How about we get breakfast and you decide what you’re going to do with your day? We have school in a few hours.”

Sara kissed his cheek and rested her cheek against his shoulder. “Thank you for calming me down.”

He nosed her hair and sighed. “It was my pleasure. It’s not often I get to enjoy your wrath more than my own,” he teased.

“I wonder if Diavolo has any recommendations for me while I’m here. Maybe he can help me find something to do?” Sara questioned.

Satan nodded. “Yeah, that sounds actually feasible. I doubt you want to spend much time with Solomon,” he finished with a grimace.

“Hey, he may be a manipulative sorcerer,” she stopped and laughed. “You’re right. I don’t have any desire to see what he cooked up with our appearance.”

“Let’s go out book shopping later. I’ve been meaning to get the new Curso Cat thriller,” Satan suggested.

Sara rocked her face against his shoulder. “Alright, that sounds like a plan.”

Satan kissed her hair, and she stood up. “I’ll see you at breakfast,” he said.

Sara blew him a kiss and left the room with a smile. A rocky start to the day, but at least Satan could relieve a bit of her frustrations with decent conversation. Skipping down to her room, she changed and prepared for the day.

* * *

Levi was glaring at Mammon across the table as Sara was flicking through a book. Asmo was taking selfies, and Belphie was nearly half asleep against Beel munching away. Satan was on his D.D.D. but kept glancing over at Sara.

“Mammon. Give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die,” Levi growled.

Sara glanced over. “Mammon, did you take Levi’s money again?”

Mammon winced and waved his hand. “I just borrowed it two weeks ago! Don’t be so harsh, Levi. I promised you I’ll get you the money.”

“Where have we heard this before?” Asmo sighed.

Lucifer came into the room, but no one noted the change. Especially since he had been running reasonably late today. Sara was scowling over at Mammon, who was grimacing.

“Sara, you know I will!” He shouted.

Levi glowered and waved his hand. “I need it for the special streaming of TSL with new dubs! I told you that two weeks ago when you borrowed it. Noob!”

“No, you didn’t, I would have remembered. Sara, you know that er, right?” He asked as she was still frowning at him.

“Mammon, give him the money,” Sara ordered.

“I don’t have it, come on!” Mammon groaned.

“Mammon, now!” Sara huffed.

Levi smirked as Mammon grumbled to himself and pulled out the Grimm. “I hope you choke on your dinner,” he retorted while handing Levi a small sack.

Sara sighed and climbed from her chair and around to Mammon. Asmo gasped and pointed his phone toward them. “I’m not missing this!” he exclaimed.

“Pwnd! Lololol,” Levi snickered.

Sara wrapped her arms around Mammon and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for being responsible.”

“Oh, stop, er, you don't need to treat me like a child,” Mammon grumbled as his cheeks darkened.

Sara noted Lucifer standing at the door and jerked from Mammon. 

“Well, I didn’t say stop touching me. That was nice, for a human,” Mammon said.

“You can’t have it both ways, Mammon,” Asmo laughed.

Sara noted his displeasure while approaching the table. “Seems things are back to normal,” Lucifer mused.

“Beel, you ate my breakfast,” Belphie groaned.

“Oh, sorry,” Beel grumbled.

Sara moved around the table and slid her plate to him. “You can finish mine. I’m going to go get ready to see Lord Diavolo,” she declared.

“Thank you, Sara,” Belphie smiled.

Satan stood up as she moved by him and pulled her in for a kiss. Sara was stunned but, to be honest, it was quite enjoyable. She caught herself smiling as he pulled away and tucked a curl behind her ear. 

“I’ll see you after class for our date,” he said.

She pulled from him with a nod. “Goodbye, everyone,” she rushed out and paced to the door.

“Oh, just posted, ‘Sara kissed Satan at breakfast, lololol!’” Levi laughed.

“Did you tag him?” Asmo gasped. “I luckily got the picture! I’ll link it.”

“At least Sara looked happy,” Beel said through a mouthful of food.

“For a surprise,” Belphie groaned.

“Tagged and hashtagged ‘Breakfast-of-champions!’ Lolololol!” Levi laughed. “Satan, it looks like you won this match! ROLF.”

Satan laughed. “Yes, I believe I did.”

“That’s quite enough,” Lucifer growled, and it echoed down the hallway. 

Well, Satan sure knows how to get under Lucifer’s skin. Sara mused the consequences of the said event as she went to her room. Day one, what was going to be next? No one could have told her that it would have gone this way yesterday.

* * *

As Sara walked up to the Demon Lord’s Castle, she breathed and straightened her dress. It was a deep maroon with three-quarter sleeves and a conservative neckline, which was fashionably acceptable in her opinion. She happened to like Diavolo and Barbatos and their warm nature. It’s what eased her into the Devildom in the first place. When she reached the doors, one of them creaked, and Barbatos appeared with a smile.

“Sara, it’s a pleasure to see you,” he nodded.

“Always a pleasure, Barbatos. I was wondering if Lord Diavolo could spare a moment of his time?” Sara asked as she tucked her hands behind her.

“He’s not due for his first meeting for another hour. I could escort you in for tea,” he declared with a bow.

Sara smiled and curtseyed. “Thank you.”

Barbatos gestured to the great hall as they entered. “Lord Diavolo was inspired by human culture recently and added in some human-friendly decor.”

Sara pressed down the giddy giggle at his inspiration. The hall had streamers around the banister and what appeared to have been, at one point, inflated balloons. It was always interesting to see how demons saw humans. 

“It looks spectacular, Barbatos. I think you will need more balloons soon,” Sara murmured as she tucked her arms behind her.

Barbatos beamed over at her and nodded. “I shall inflate more today.”

They entered the dining hall, and Lord Diavolo was standing at the window. “Look, Barbatos, my roses are finally blooming,” Diavolo exclaimed with a laugh.

“My Lord, Sara is here to see you,” Barbatos announced.

He pivoted and grinned while waving her over. “Oh, what a pleasure! I didn’t realize we would be seeing you today. I was just telling Barbatos to invite you over for tea or dinner.”

Sara laughed and curtseyed in front of him. “I’m pleased it makes you happy.”

He assisted her to a chair and sat her down before sinking to the one next to her. “Are you here on business or just to visit?”

“Both,” Sara smiled. “It’s always a pleasure to see you, and I wanted to see if I could offer my services while in the Devildom. Since I’m not going to classes this time, I figured it would be appropriate to offer in whatever capacity I can assist humbly.”

Lord Diavolo clapped and laughed while Barbatos set the table for them. “Oh, you’re just such a wonderful human, Sara! I know why my whole student council wouldn’t cease with your name yesterday.” Barbatos moved to the door, and Diavolo sounded in disagreement. “No, Barbatos, come sit and have breakfast with us. This would be a good conversation for your input.”

Barbatos straightened his jacket and sat across from them. “Of course, Lord Diavolo.”

Sara moved to dress her tea, but Diavolo stopped her and assisted. “So, what is that you do in the human world?”

“Oh, well, I just received my degree in English and Communications,” Sara murmured as her cheeks tinted.

Lord Diavolo glanced over at Barbatos. “What would that be applicable for the Devildom?”

Barbatos tilted his head and then nodded. “Public relations, the Library, writing for the newspaper, an executive assistant to the estate. Various jobs that would require little training with her knowledge.”

Lord Diavolo relaxed in his chair as he picked up a pastry. “You could use help, Barbatos,” he mused.

Barbatos cleared his throat as color tinted his cheeks. “If you believe so, my lord. I was receiving assistance from Lucifer.”

“He works too much too!” Diavolo groaned. “Never comes over anymore. Always looking so run down when I visit him at the academy. Yes, she could take over his workload.”

“Are you positive he won’t take affront to your kindness?” Sara questioned.

Lord Diavolo waved his hand and offered her a pastry. Sara took it with a nod and fidgeted. As friendly as Diavolo was, she was certain he didn’t like hearing no, and she wasn’t naturally a defiant person. 

“No, no, he will, but it’s needed! With the new plans for the next exchange students in months, we have little time. Simeon raved so much about his stay. We are having more angels next time. Solomon told me a few more of his friends would be interested in partaking as well. The paperwork is maddening, and we need the assistance. It’s settled.”

Sara beamed and rocked her head. “I’m glad to be of service.”

Lord Diavolo ducked closer to her with a grin. “It truly is strange how some forces work in our benefit, Sara. How would you like to join me for dinner tonight?”

Her cheeks couldn’t get any brighter as she nodded. “Of course, Lord Diavolo.”

“My lord, don’t forget about compensation,” Barbatos interrupted.

Diavolo straightened and beamed. “Ah, yes. Pay her what we give Lucifer for his work.”

“Sir?” Sara questioned.

“No, I won’t have arguments,” Diavolo groaned. “You will get paid what I pay, Lucifer. He never takes more when he does more work, so the compensation is quite fair.”

Sara just swallowed and nodded. By the look on Barbatos's face, whatever they paid Lucifer was quite a bit because he was smiling. It also meant that she was going to be quite busy, which she didn’t mind in the least.

“How long are you staying, Sara?” Barbatos questioned.

Diavolo gasped and raised his index finger. “Great question.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Solomon said we were going to be here a while. I don’t have school anymore to be concerned with, and my family is quite distant. So my obligations would be likely until you don’t have use for me at the least,” She stumbled through explaining.

“Very good! Well, for us,” Diavolo laughed. “Is five months too long? We start a new exchange program then, and you likely have had your fill with mingling with us demons,” he smirked before taking his tea to his lips.

“However long you need me. I would just need to handle my apartment on my days off,” Sara declared with a nod.

Diavolo gestured to Barbatos. “Can we assist with that?”

Barbatos beamed. “Of course, my lord.”

Sara rubbed her arm as her blush grew. “You’re far too kind. Here I come looking to help you, and you’re assisting me.”

“We’re stealing you away from your life in the human world! Of course, we are going to compensate you,” Diavolo tutted.

Sara exhaled and looked away from them. It wasn’t much of a life, but he didn’t need to hear that. Between a father who didn’t want her, a mother who was onto husband number four, and two brothers who shunned her, there wasn’t anyone but Jamie that cared about her.

The demons scowled at each other as the silence grew. “You can stay for however long you want. Lucifer wasn’t stretching the truth when he said this is your home as well whenever you want it to be,” Diavolo smiled as he touched her shoulder.

She broke protocol and hugged him. “Thank you,” she sighed.

Diavolo chuckled and touched her back. “I do love these hugs, Barbatos. We should do them more often.”

Sara pulled away and rubbed the side of her face. “I apologize.”

“Don’t,” Diavolo smiled and caressed her hand over her face. “You’re going to help us, remember?”

She smiled and nodded. “Of course, in whatever capacity I can.”

“I would be more than willing to show you some of my duties in serving Lord Diavolo if you ever feel the urge,” Barbatos offered with a nod.

Sara giggled and rocked her head. “I might take you up on that, Barbatos. Your cooking is exemplary.”

“Thank you for your praise,” Barbatos replied.

Diavolo’s eyebrows raised. “You want to learn to serve me?” he nearly laughed as his cheeks tinted.

She covered her mouth and couldn’t possibly be more embarrassed. “Well, yes, I meant that, well,” she struggled.

Diavolo was grinning like he just won a prize as he caressed her shoulder. “Not to worry. Paperwork first. We’ll discuss this over dinner and get started tomorrow morning.”

“The paperwork over dinner?” Sara puffed.

“Oh, yes,” Diavolo said and touched his index finger to his chin. “However, if you change your mind,” he finished with a laugh.

“My lord, not to cut your enjoyment short. Your meeting in twenty minutes,” Barbatos declared.

Lord Diavolo dropped his smile and nodded. “Yes, now onto the boring work for the day. Wear something nice tonight?”

Sara beamed and nodded. “Of course, Lord Diavolo. It was a pleasure to have some of your spare time.”

Diavolo stood and offered his hand, which Sara took as he escorted her to the door. “It always brightens my day in the Devildom when you visit. We will have to make this routine,” he declared.

Sara beamed up at him and nodded.

“Of course, per your arrangement, Sara shall be over at least once a week, my lord,” Barbatos added.

“Right you are, Barbatos. Always so stellar at your job,” Lord Diavolo praised with a smile.

“Enjoy your day. I’ll see you both this evening,” Sara said.

Diavolo watched Barbatos escort the woman out the door, and then Sara was free after an exchange of words with Barbatos. She managed to do two things already today. The first was surviving breakfast after her morning debacle, and now she had a job for however long she was here. It was an excellent way to start her day, and there was a bounce in her stride as she headed back to House of Lamentation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Solomon just told me that you were back in the Devildom? How exciting! I might have to come down during my visitation days to see you and him._ Simeon had texted her as she stood outside the academy.

Sara smiled and swayed as she messaged him back. _It was all his fault, and don’t let him tell you differently. However, I’m grateful and happy to help Lord Diavolo prepare for the next year of the exchange program. =)_

Her phone pinged almost immediately. _Helinpg Lord Diabolvo? That’s impressive, Sarrra!_

Sara laughed at his evident excitement. Clearly, he hadn’t mastered quick texting. _Yes, he was very kind to let me assist while I’m here. Anyway, Satan and I are going to the bookshop after he gets out, so I’ll text you with details after my dinner with Lord Diavolo tonight._

She exited her messages just as the demon brothers were walking out. Mammon was jumping around Satan and clearly upset. Levi was humming along to whatever soundtrack he had on his player. Belphie was yawning and nearly being dragged by Beel, who was eating a burger. Asmo was putting on lipgloss and trying to get Beel’s attention, leaving Lucifer at the end with his D.D.D in hand.

Satan shoved Mammon and jogged up to Sara with a book in hand. “Hey, how did it go today? You didn’t give me any detailing.”

Sara exhaled and beamed as the others approached. “He was stellar and very kind. Seems Lord Diavolo and Barbatos feel my talents would be best utilized by assisting with the paperwork for the next exchange program.”

Satan grinned and laughed. “See, it was perfect that you came back.”

“I have dinner tonight to discuss the variables, and then tomorrow I’m going over to review what’s needed,” Sara nodded.

“You’re going to be working for Lord Diavolo?” Belphie asked as he realized the conversation through his sleepy stupor.

“Yes,” Sara agreed.

Asmo skipped over and gestured to Sara. “This is beautiful! I love how you accessorized.”

Sara kissed Asmo’s cheek and ran her fingers over her skirt. “Well, it’s something decent. I didn’t want to visit Lord Diavolo and not look presentable.”

“She sounds like Lucifer,” Mammon laughed. “Stupid human.”

“Mammon!” Lucifer growled as he glanced up from his phone.

Satan tutted and punched Mammon in the chest. “Let’s go get something to eat before going to the book shop?” He asked Sara.

Mammon grumbled and rubbed his torso. “Fucking rude.”

“I’m hungry,” Beel piped up with a smile.

“You’re always hungry,” Asmo groaned.

“That’s a stellar idea. Why don’t we all have a snack before heading home?” Lucifer questioned.

Satan stiffened with a glare in his direction. “Then you all go eat, and we’ll go get books.”

“We can wait for you,” Lucifer smiled. It was the challenging smile.

“Ah, yeah, I want to show Sara the new menu,” Mammon murmured while rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, I do,” Beel growled.

“Or Beel does. Fucking jealous,” Mammon groaned.

Beel shoved Mammon, and he flew on his ass before he smiled at Sara. “I love the new batwing tempera.”

Belphie groaned and flopped against Sara. “I need coffee,” he grumbled.

“Besides, we should be celebrating Sara’s success,” Lucifer smiled as Satan clenched his fists.

Sara ducked down to Belphie’s ear. “Whatever he’s paying you to disrupt Satan’s date, I’ll make sure you're compensated and that he’s angry,” she whispered.

Belphie smirked up at her and kissed her lips before bouncing over to Beel. “Let’s go have lunch at home, Beel. Sara said she’s going to have a slumber party with us tonight, then take us out tomorrow for dinner.”

Beel beamed and nodded. “Okay, and popcorn tonight with the movie?”

“Plenty of popcorn,” Sara smiled.

Asmo skipped after them and was trying to find out the latest dish of gossip. Mammon shrugged at Sara, who blew him a kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight, Mammon,” Sara declared.

Mammon’s cheeks darkened, and he skipped off after them. “Hey, wait for me! What happened?” He called.

Satan grinned as Lucifer glowered at them. “Seems they had better things to do,” Satan mused.

Levi glanced at the three and gasped. “Oh, this is like when the Lord of Corruption tried to ruin the festival the Lord of the Masks honored Henry at during the summer solstice!”

Sara smiled and shrugged. “But the Lord of Corruption didn’t get his way, Levi. He ended up distracted by Henry’s speech at the party.”

Levi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sara, can we watch the TSL stream later?”

“You bet, Levi,” she nodded.

Levi glanced at Lucifer, who waved him off. That was the only thing he needed before pacing off in the direction of the House of Lamentation. Lucifer caressed the coat over his chest and cleared his throat. “May I speak to you alone, Sara?”

Satan smiled and kissed her cheek before walking off toward the book shop. Sara chewed her lips as Lucifer paced forward and stood closer than he usually would.

“I understand what you’re doing,” he sighed.

“No, I don’t think you do, as you try to sabotage your brother’s date,” Sara groaned.

Lucifer huffed, and his jaw tightened. “You’re only doing this because of our discussion this morning,” he murmured.

“No, I’m doing this because there was no discussion this morning,” she hissed with narrow eyes. “It’s clear that one of the parties involved wanted a cease and desist. So, I’m making the most of my enjoyment while in the Devildom. It’s clear that it won’t be from you.”

Lucifer growled as he ducked closer to Sara. “How dare you speak to me in such a way.”

“How dare you treat me the way you did this morning,” Sara hissed.

He recoiled and blinked.

“Yes, how dare you. How dare you think you could treat someone who gave themselves to you like that. Someone whose skin you marred and whose flesh you’ve tasted,” She said in a low tone.

“Sara,” he tried.

“Do you know why I love your brothers and put up with their sometimes unreasonable antics? It’s because they love me enough to give themselves to me, Lucifer. They signed over a piece of themselves, and I honor that. You haven’t honored our arrangement at all,” She finished and panted.

Lucifer held out his hand. “I’m sorry. I was incredibly errored.”

Sara glowered and waved her hand at him. “No, that’s not good enough. You are the demon of pride, and you haven’t taken any pride in our agreement. I’m done, and I doubt you can change my mind.”

“Now, please listen to me,” Lucifer tried again.

“No!” Sara shouted and backed up a step. “I’ll see you later. I’m going on my date with your brother.”

Sara walked away from Lucifer, and Satan closed his book. They went inside the book shop, leaving the dejected demon outside. It was more than her words that scorched, but her very conviction.

* * *

The date was pleasant, and they spent most of it talking about human books Sara has read. They strolled through the store with their new books in hand for some time before grabbing a bite to eat. Satan was always one of her more akin types out of the brothers. Books, knowledge, logic, and of course, their love for art.

It made the day fly by, and she was nearly exhausted by the time she was back in her room, changing. She still had dinner with Diavolo and then a slumber party with the twins. Boy, for a first day, she was stretching her limits. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a bit slower.

She altered the sleeves and fixed the large collar on her violet dress before placing on her necklace. Sara knew she shouldn’t bother with it while she was angry with Lucifer, but it was too lovely to pass up. Regrettably, she had to admit he had excellent tastes.

Sara stared at her reflection and scowled at the hint of his pact symbol. Oh, what a mess. Where was his adoration for her that he held for her seven months ago? He said he loved her. She grimaced and tugged the collar up further before stepping away from the mirror.

When she walked down to the entrance hall, Lucifer was waiting at the door. He has dressed applicably for an evening out, and Sara hated that she ogled while descending. Man, why couldn’t he just be awful at one thing?

“It appears you found something decent to wear,” Lucifer smiled.

Sara tightened her lips as she walked toward him. “Well, I would hate to disappoint Lord Diavolo when he asked me to dress nicely,” She responded.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “An interesting request. Shall we walk over?”

Sara blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Yes, Lord Diavolo requested my presence tonight for dinner,” Lucifer explained.

Sara exhaled as she took his arm, and they left the house. The trek wasn’t a long one, but it was tedious when you weren’t supposed to be talking to the demon escorting you. They were alone without eyes on them.

“I truly am apologetic for my actions,” Lucifer murmured.

“I know,” Sara agreed.

Lucifer breathed as he touched her bare hand with his gloved one. “I was only attempting to hide our union with my brothers due to jealousy.”

“I truly don’t buy that, Lucifer,” Sara sighed. “You’re too prideful not to want to show off.”

He grimaced as the Demon Lord’s Castle came into view. “There will be plenty of questions involving us. I was merely trying to save you from the issues.”

Sara pulled her arm away from him as she wrapped her body. “You can try to explain it to me, but we both know that isn’t the whole truth. I can feel it.”

They paced in step with each other, and Lucifer licked his lips. “You can feel that?”

Sara breathed and was about to go into it. At least until they approached the stairs to see Barbatos already waiting for them, she lost her courage and moved quickly to meet him.

“Barbatos, is that a new coat? It looks fantastic,” Sara grinned as she gestured to him.

Barbatos beamed as he nodded. “Lord Diavolo insisted. Thank you for noticing.”

“Of course,” she giggled and curtseyed.

Lucifer approached and cleared his throat. “That is an elegant coat, to be sure.”

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Barbatos replied. “Now, Lord Diavolo requests that you both meet him in the dining hall. He will be joining you shortly.” Barbatos ushered them inside, and Sara tucked her arm behind her back. He turned his view to smile. “Your attire is quite stunning, Sara. I also have prepared extra of that Devildom Creme Puffs you were unyieldingly complimenting seven months ago. You can take them home with you.”

Sara’s face darkened as she nodded. “Thank you so very much, Barbatos. You truly are a gift that keeps giving. I vaguely remember talking about them, but their taste was exquisite.”

They reached the dining hall, and Barbatos bowed his head. “I look forward to working with you tomorrow. With your knowledge and willpower, we shall have a smoother agenda.”

Sara beamed as she mimicked him. “Of course, I look forward to your instruction.”

The pair entered the hall as Barbatos shut the door. The room was massive and quite eerie when the candles weren’t lit anywhere but by the table. The only thing keeping the room from being pitch black was the sconces that held light around the walls.

Sara strolled along the edge of the table and touched the beautiful wood. It was better than talking to Lucifer. Anything at this point was better than that. 

“Would you like to sit?” He asked.

Sara breathed and turned toward him. “I suppose we could.”

Lucifer pulled out a chair and offered it to her. Sara didn’t speak but sat down as he pushed her to the table. When the demon wandered to the vacant seat across from her, he settled.

“Thank you,” she grumbled.

“Your welcome,” he responded.

There was a large silence between them. Sara exhaled and inwardly prayed that Diavolo would hurry. She could play the part if he were there to distract them.

“Would you like to read with me tomorrow evening?” Lucifer asked.

Sara scowled as she sat up in her chair. “Why? What purpose would it serve other than for yourself?”

“I clearly erred this morning,” Lucifer puffed. “However, I am trying, Sara.”

“Try putting your pride on the line and do something, Lucifer. Giving of yourself is difficult, taxing, and I spent seven months pining for you. Seven months feeling out of the realm of normal because you shattered my expectations. I don’t expect you to belt out to the skies that you love me. I only wish you didn’t treat me expendable. I was half alive when I was in the human realm. I left my heart here with you and your brothers,” Sara finished and breathed.

Lucifer moved to speak just as the door opened. Diavolo came through, followed by Barbatos. Sara and Lucifer stood from their chairs and bowed as he approached the table. “Good evening,” Diavolo smiled.

The trio settled in their seats, and Sara rocked her head. “Lord Diavolo, thank you for the invitation.”

“Lucifer, she’s so charming,” Diavolo chuckled. “I must borrow you for a day when we are free.”

“Borrow, Diavolo?” Lucifer hummed.

Barbatos was pouring glasses of wine for them. Sara wasn’t certain where this conversation was going. Demons were odd about things they adored. The issue was, were these niceties or more?

“Yes, borrow. I’d like to steal her from the House of Lamentation for an entire evening. Sara, you could teach me more about your human realm,” he finally aimed the conversation to her.

“Oh, of course, Lord Diavolo,” Sara beamed before sipping her wine.

Lucifer curled his shoulders. “You haven’t instructed me to watch her this visit, Diavolo. You don’t need my permission,” his voice sounded strained.

“I don’t? I had a feeling one or more of your brothers might take offense. They do have a bit of ownership with her,” Diavolo laughed.

Sara giggled and sighed. “Yes, they can get quite possessive. I do love them, though.”

Diavolo beamed and touched her hand. “You have this shining light, and it makes quite a few of us demons gravitate toward it.”

Lucifer shifted in his seat. Whether Sara liked the concept or not, Lord Diavolo was, in fact, subtly hitting on her in front of Lucifer. What must be going on in his prideful mind? The type of confusion.

“I appreciate the compliment,” Sara smiled. “The Devildom must have stuck to my ribs because I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t feel lonesome for it.”

“Truer words could never be spoken,” Diavolo smiled and bent closer to Sara. “If you appreciate a bit of intrigue, I can show you my garden the next evening you’re here.”

Sara’s cheeks flamed as she nodded and licked her lips before swallowing. “Of course.”

“Lord Diavolo, I must beg for us to continue with the purpose of our dinner,” Lucifer murmured.

“Beg, Lucifer? I have never heard you beg,” Diavolo laughed as he pulled away from Sara.

Sara placed her arm against the table and cupped her cheek. “Lucifer, beg? Never.”

Diavolo lit up, and his grin grew. “He certainly is polite.”

“Not to me,” Sara smiled.

Diavolo tutted and glanced at the mortified demon. “You’re not polite to our lovely human?”

Lucifer ran his fingers over his coat. “I’m polite.”

Sara exhaled and sat up. “My mistake.”

“So you have a pact with six of the brothers,” Diavolo started as he relaxed in his seat. “That does give you quite a bit of life, doesn’t it?”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Lord Diavolo,” Sara declared.

“The pacts. They alter a human’s lifespan. I did tell Lucifer to taper his brothers’ contact with you when you left. It was supposed to be out of protocol. However, with six demon lord pacts, you will be quite generous in your age. What is that, Lucifer? Fifty years?”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Longer if taken care of.”

“Wait, I’m going to live an extended life? No one told me that,” Sara grumbled.

Diavolo blinked and sipped his wine. “Solomon didn’t tell you about your extended life? I was positive he told you about pacts.”

Barbatos brought plates to the table and moved to leave, but Dialovo stopped him. “Barbatos, explain the intricacies of pacts to Sara? You’re vastly more intelligent on the subject than I.”

Barbatos smiled and bowed a slight amount. “Of course, Lord Diavolo. When a demon enters a pact with a human recipient, they receive several influences from the said demon. Their vigor, strengths, and also weaknesses become a form of gifts from the said demon. The eternal life we have is shared in a fractured amount to the recipient.”

“Yes, and to be sure, it isn’t often. It’s the other way around,” Diavolo chuckled.

“No, my lord,” Barbatos smiled. “For a human, a specific type of human with an affinity for the celestial and demon energies, only they could make a pact with a demon. For such a service is quite life-changing and requires more power than normal beings. In return of such services of ownership, the donor receives more attunement in return of service.”

Sara kept her face fairly calm as she cleared her throat. “That’s very informative.”

“Yes, so now you see as to why we don’t allow humans to make pacts with demons! A witch who could hardly throw a spark would, in fact, burn a building down after swearing her soul to Mammon. Grant it, the likelihood is low that she would want to be at his disposal, but it is forbidden for that reason,” Diavolo laughed and rubbed his cheek.

“Of course,” Barbatos smiled. “Is there anything else I can get for you before dessert, my lord?”

“No, enjoy your dinner. If I need you, I will call,” Diavolo nodded.

Sara cleared her throat and dared not glance over at Lucifer. She instead focused on Diavolo with a smile. “So, educational. I suppose then I will live much longer than the average human. That also explains why I’ve attracted so much attention. I was never one to be an object of chase for human males, but when I returned, I was quite sought after,” she laughed. “Asmodeus did indeed rub off on me.”

Diavolo laughed and rocked his head. “Oh, and it won’t be just humans. The world is at your feet with the pacts you created, Sara. It’s why you feel so at home down here in the Devildom.”

“I truly am looking forward to being beneficial for your kingdom, Lord Diavolo. I felt quite out of place when I returned to the human realm,” Sara confessed before lifting her fork.

Diavolo gazed over at Lucifer. “You told me she was doing well.”

He lied. He lied and now was caught in it. Lucifer hummed and picked up his silverware. “I was misinformed.”

“It’s not his fault,” Sara rushed. “I didn’t express my sadness to any of them until recently. I didn’t want them to feel sorry for me or pity me. After all, I am just human,” she smiled at Diavolo.

Diavolo rocked his head and took a bite before answering. “Yes, I can understand. That’s why you’ll be perfect for the amount of organization that needs to be done for the exchange program. You have a natural empathy, and you will be able to correct errors on guidelines. We are but demons,” he grinned.

“Naturally, I could show her how the paperwork is organized,” Lucifer offered.

“Oh, you work too much, Lucifer! No, absolutely not. Barbatos was just raving about how he had the pleasure to teach her everything you both do in regards to this task,” Lord Diavolo interjected.

Sara beamed and nodded. “He is quite astute and pleasant.”

Diavolo bent toward her and smirked. “Truth be told, Sara. He is quite fond of you as well,” he whispered loudly.

She brushed her hand over Diavolo’s free fingers and smiled. “You both have been nothing but kind and generous to me, and I’m relieved it is a mutual feeling.”

Lucifer had jerked in his chair. She could see him radiating discomfort even from the side of her vision. Diavolo leaned forward and kissed her forehead. That caused an even stiffer reaction from Lucifer.

“It is quite mutual, and I’m pleased you’re here,” Diavolo murmured before leaving her space.

The Prince of the Devildom just kissed her forehead. Sara’s cheeks were on fire as she smiled. “So, as far as tomorrow. Shall I be here about ten?”

Diavolo hummed and nodded. “Yes, ten would be appropriate. Lucifer could indeed stop by and assist with bringing whatever paperwork you need back to the House of Lamentation after you’re certain you’re comfortable with it. Once a week, we all shall have dinner and discuss the latest updates. Simeon had offered to come as a mentor for the other angels for the exchange program. I was delving into if it would be sound.”

Sara crossed her legs and relaxed in her chair. “That could pose as an interesting bridge. Maybe even have an optional class for demons and humans to take based on the Celestial Realm? I know Michael and such aren’t open to the exchange going both ways yet, but if demons are taught what they might not remember or know, then it would benefit in the long run.”

Diavolo gasped and tilted his head back. “Barbatos, come quick. Sara had the most outstanding idea!”

Barbatos shuffled in from the kitchen, blotting his lips with a napkin. “Yes, my lord?”

“Sara proposed that we have Simeon teach a class on the Celestial Realm. It would be an excellent opportunity for lesser demons to learn such a history from an angel.”

Barbatos shifted his pose and nodded. “That could be appropriate given the circumstance. It would be sought after for the human population. I’m sure as well.”

“All of his education about the Celestial Realm was rivetting when we would go out for tea,” Sara affirmed with a nod.

“I’m quite partial to the idea as well,” Lucifer finally joined in.

Lord Diavolo leaned over and touched Lucifer’s shoulder. “I knew you would be,” he smiled.

“I could get in communication with Simeon and see if he would be open to such,” Sara declared.

“Very good,” Diavolo smiled as he returned to his straightened posture. “How about the humans? Do you believe anything was missing from your education while you were here?”

Sara tilted her head in thought and scowled. “I did find it a bit overwhelming at first. School of different subjects, new social protocols at the academy, and even etiquettes made me quite nervous. Maybe if Solomon wants to stay here for a prolonged period, he could act as a guidance mentor of sorts?”

“Solomon?” Lucifer questioned with a frown. “Why not you?” the tone of his voice was nearing hurt.

“Me? No, why me?” Sara questioned as she blinked in surprise.

“You are empathetic and kind, even when it’s undeserving. Humans and demons alike trust you. Why wouldn’t it be you?” Lucifer asked.

Sara swallowed and glanced at the demons, awaiting her answer. Each seemed quite invested in what it might be. “I will have to think about that. I’ve never really thought about being a mentor to anyone. I did indeed get into quite a bit of trouble while I was here, as well,” she finished with a smile.

Lucifer groaned, and a smile breached his lips. “Yes, you did.”

“Much needed trouble,” Diavolo added.

“And I quite enjoyed your composure through it,” Barbatos said.

“I will think about it,” Sara agreed.

“Good, then it’s settled. First, we battle through the paperwork. Then we prepare for the exchange program. Shall we enjoy the rest of our evening?” Diavolo inquired.

Barbatos bowed and headed back into the side door as Lucifer rolled his shoulders. “Yes, let’s enjoy our evening.”

Dinner was fantastic, and Diavolo spent dinner and dessert regaling Sara about the past. Stories that made Lucifer cringe or blush. The Demon Prince was quite entertaining and often would compliment the woman to Lucifer’s strained dismay. His brothers were one thing, but the Prince of Devildom was a different subject entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was yawning as her Belphie and Beel snuggled in the attic while watching some odd new show. She was bathed, relaxed, and enjoyed the tender, if not reluctantly so on Belphie’s part, intimacy. Beel kept twirling locks of her curls between his fingers as Belphie clung to her side. What a life to be adored by demons.

“Beel, is there any more chocolate?” Sara asked.

He glanced over and winced. “No.”

“That’s alright, I bought it for you,” she laughed.

Beel pulled out some gummy bats and held them out to her. “I was saving them, but you could have them, Sara.”

She was always so moved that he put aside his gluttony for her. It wasn’t the first nor the last time Beelzebub would, and she knew that. She took one and smiled while eating it. “Thank you.”

“Beel wants to kiss you,” Belphie yawned. “Though I can’t imagine why,” he finished with a smile.

Beel blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t do that, Belphie,” he groaned.

Sara smiled and leaned up enough to kiss Beel on the lips in a quick but tender act. “Thank you both for being so sweet with me.”

The door slammed open, and Mammon grinned as Asmo and Satan followed. “Hey, hey!” The avatar of greed grinned.

“What are you doing here?” Belphegor growled.

“We came here to crash your slumber party,” Satan sighed. “Not my idea.”

“Where’s,” Sara couldn’t finish because Levi came running in waving a movie box. “I got it!” He grinned.

Belphie glared as Mammon tried to slide between Beel and Sara. “Go find another pillow, scumbag,” he hissed.

Satan took a large green pillow and propped up against the way. “Pushing it, Mammon,” he warned.

“Beel, move, it’s my turn! I haven’t spent any time with Sara,” Mammon moaned. “I’m second-oldest, and I told you to move.”

Sara winced at Mammon’s elbow in her back. “Mammon, don’t. We have time,” she squeezed out.

Asmo collapsed next to Belphie to his disgust. “I’ll enjoy your scent from here, Sara. I love that shampoo,” he declared while stroking her curls.

“Mammon, go away,” Beel huffed while taking Mammon’s elbow to his side with little effect.

During the fuss and Levi putting in the disc, there was a knock at the door. “May I join the chaos?” Lucifer questioned.

All the brothers stopped and gazed in his direction. “Lucifer in a t-shirt and pajamas!” Levi clamored and snapped a photo.

Lucifer grimaced but stepped into the room. “What is everyone watching?”

“TSL! The newly dubbed version with the extra scene at the Castle. I recorded it tonight,” Levi announced with a nod.

Sara shifted closer to Bephie, giving Mammon a chance to squeeze down in the gap. “Oi, Sara, what’s in your pants,” Mammon groaned and lifted her pajama bottoms.

Sara blushed and tugged them out of his grip. “Nothing for you,” she hissed.

“Is that a bandage? Did you fall at the Demon Lord’s Castle? Do I need to beat someone up?” Mammon rushed out as he gripped her.

“I grew rough with her last night,” Lucifer puffed as he sat down on a plush maroon pillow behind them.

“Lucifer, why do you have to hurt her? What did you do? What did he do? Human, answer me!” Mammon exclaimed while stroking Sara’s hair.

“They fucked!” Asmo gasped with a clap.

“What!” Mammon cried.

“Come on, like you didn’t know that,” Satan grumbled while flipping a page in his book.

Mammon jumped up to Sara’s dismay and pointed at her. “You allowed him to hurt you? Sara, no, that’s not okay.”

“Mammon, sit down,” Lucifer sighed.

“Whips and chains, how exciting!” Asmo gushed.

Belphie glared up at Mammon. “You made Sara upset. I can hear her heartbeat quickening.”

Levi shoved Mammon aside and flopped down in the vacant spot. “You lose, lololol. Pwnd,” he grinned and hugged Sara.

The woman breathed and rolled her neck. “Does anyone give two shits aside from Mammon that Lucifer slept with me?”

The consensus in the room shook their heads. “No,” Beel hummed. “Did he give you cake after?”

Sara laughed and reached over to stroke his cheek. “No, no cake, Beel.”

Mammon grumbled and collapsed between her legs to Belphie’s clear disapproval. He leaned back and rested his head against her chest while looking up. “You just remember who was your first, Sara. I was, that’s right. Mammon,” he smiled.

Sara moaned and kissed his forehead before pulling Belphie closer. “Yes, yes.”

“First Pact, first demon who got tricked into a pact,” Asmo clarified. “I was Sara’s first demon who took a bath with her!” He declared with a bright smile.

“Asmo saw you in a bath?” Satan questioned, setting down his book.

“Why is that more surprising to you?” Sara laughed as she glanced back at him.

“It was a thorough investigation! I touched every inch she would allow,” Asmodeus grinned.

Sara groaned and waved her hand. “Alright, alright. Let’s actually watch this. Levi has been dying to share since I got home,” she declared.

“Wait, Asmo got to see you naked first?” Mammon glared. “Not that I care, but that was supposed to be me,” Mammon puffed.

“Mammon, please stop,” Lucifer groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Did you want to see me naked, Mammon?” Sara inquired with a hint of mischief.

He blushed and cleared his throat. “Well, er, I just think it’s important that you follow the rules. Ya know, I was your first, and that should be with everything.”

“Clearly not in all cases,” Lucifer smirked.

“Oh, verbal backhand from Lucifer,” Satan teased.

“I always thought Sara was a top, but now I can see she’s a total bottom,” Asmo sighed and snuggled up to Belphie.

“Not a problem with that,” Satan murmured.

“For a human,” Belphie smirked as he pushed Mammon’s head off Sara’s chest and pressed his cheek down.

Lucifer lounged and stretched his legs out behind them horizontally. “I never thought she was a dominant creature. I was glad to be proven correct. Now that we’ve investigated this to exhaustion. Shall we press play?”

Asmo sighed. “Oh, Lucifer, did you take any pictures? I want to see her tied up. I would do so myself, but the ropes damage my perfect skin.”

Sara couldn’t help the blush that crept up on her face. He did, in fact, take pictures. Obviously, they were not blatantly clear, and a bit tasteful, but the demon loved his souvenirs. Belphie glanced up at her face, and she bit down on her lips.

“No, Asmo, I did not,” Lucifer declared.

“Pity,” Asmo grumbled.

Levi lifted his hand and pressed play on the remote. “TSL!”

The room quieted down, and Sara found herself dozing through Volume 3. She was so wrapped up in the brothers and their snuggling that sleep would come whether she wanted it to or not. The last bit of memory she had was of strong arms cradling her as she swayed.

“Good night, my beloved,” he whispered.

* * *

_ Good morning, Sara. I hope you’re doing well. Barbatos told me that you’ll be working with Lord Diavolo on the exchange program paperwork. That’s excellent! How have things been with the brothers? _

Sara twitched her nose and stared at Solomon’s text. Knowing what she does now about pacts, he knew about hers with Lucifer. It was a tricky spot to be in, and she didn’t want him to know she owed him for silence.

_ Yes, I’m very excited about the whole adventure. Things have been routine here, and we had a great day yesterday. Lucifer even watched TSL with all of us last night in the attic. _

That could be seen as friendly and ignorant. Sara nodded as she sent it and brushed out her hair. Surely, he had plans, some of which she wasn’t positive of trusting, but he wouldn’t rat them out. If he knew the rules, then he knew what Lucifer meant by it. Or did she not understand? It wasn't apparent, and unfortunately, he was the only one who knew about their pact and would explain it. Lucifer, well, he was inaccessible.

Her D.D.D pinged. Solomon again.

_ I’d like us to get together and have a conversation about Lucifer. I heard about your argument yesterday, and I’m troubled by the implications. Shall we have tea? _

Sara breathed and contemplated the meaning. Was there more trouble afoot than she knew? Could there be a problem? Solomon and his cryptic messages! 

_ Alright, I was just about to head out to Lord Diavolo’s for work, but I have time for tea. Want me to meet you at Purgatory Hall? _

Sara loathed that she needed his help. He was a human that collected demon pacts. Well, the same could be said for herself. Also, he couldn’t be all that bad if Barbatos agreed to a pact with him. She rocked her head and exhaled before applying a light touch of makeup.

The D.D.D went off with another message, and she read it with haste.

_ Yes, and Sara… stop hiding the pact mark. No one else can see the difference but you. _

What the heck did that mean? Sara grabbed a buttoned blouse instead of a shirt that went to her neck and glanced down. The symbol rested above her left breast in clear view. She could see the small infinity symbols embossed in her skin, but no one else could? The blue shirt highlighted the faint red symbol on her skin.

She was trusting him. Despite what her suspicions were, he brought her here, and it has helped. Sara breathed before grabbing her bag and heading down the staircase.

“Oh, you’re so handsome,” Asmo cooed.

Sara smiled and glanced around the corner to see Asmo gazing at the mirror. It was always fascinating to see that the avatar of lust loved himself to an unhealthy degree. Asmodeus blew kisses and winked before a hand touched her behind, causing her to jump.

Lucifer smiled and pressed a gloved hand to his mouth. Sara turned back to watch Asmo and Lucifer pulled away with a growl. “Asmodeus! What did I tell you?”

He stomped down the stairs as Asmo winced. “Not to stare at myself too long?”

Lucifer laughed and pulled out a box. “I told you to go eat. Now, this is for you covering dinner tonight. Please try not to clog up the bathtub again?”

Asmo squealed and kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Oh, I’m so excited! I can’t wait to rinse and lather and rinse!” He exclaimed and marched into the dining room.

“Are you coming to breakfast?” Lucifer questioned as he turned to Sara.

Sara breathed as she walked into the hall entirely. “No, I have to go meet with Solomon.”

“Solomon?” He frowned.

She breathed and tilted on her hips as her head slanted. “Yeah, he invited me over for tea. He wanted to check in with me after our argument yesterday.”

Lucifer stood up straighter and ran his fingers over his chest. “I see. Are we still not speaking to each other?”

Sara knew what he meant, and he wasn’t fond of half-truths. “He knows about our pact,” she murmured and dropped her eye contact.

He ducked down and made her gaze at him. “I understand how difficult this is. This is part of the reason we shouldn’t talk about it. It was forbidden, and I was covetous.”

Sara breathed and nodded. “I know.”

His gloved fingers dropped from her face as he stroked the symbol on her chest. Lucifer’s lips curled as he touched it with affection. “I don’t regret it,” he sighed.

It was like stoking a flame. Sara groaned and pulled him in for a kiss. She whimpered and sighed as he pivoted her and pressed her against the wall, attacking her mouth. His hands caressed her sides before cupping her ass. This cloud of desire was a plague but the most beautiful kind.

His coat fell to the ground. Her leggings tore as he yanked at them. It was this chaos that the pristine demon of pride held back.

“As much as it pains me to stop you,” Satan chuckled with wickedness in his tone. “You both are about to miss breakfast.”

Lucifer pulled away to see Levi taking pictures and grinning, Asmo covering his mouth with a blush, and Satan smirking with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat and picked up his coat. “Yes, I’ll grab something quick,” he puffed and walked out of the room.

Sara grunted as she straightened her form and winced at the torn clothing. “This was my nice pair,” she bemoaned while pulling up the fabric of her leggings and underthings.

“Maybe we should have a rule of no sex by the dining room,” Satan called out loud enough for Lucifer to hear.

“Sex, oh no, don’t make that rule,” Asmo whimpered. “Then Sara will never want to let me take her on the stairs.”

“You guys,” Sara grumbled and marched toward the staircase.

“Hey, we weren’t the ones doing it, noobs,” Levi laughed.

Mammon crossed her on the stairs and glared. “What happened?”

Sara puffed and waved. “I’m sure you’ll hear about it. For now, I’m late and have to change.”

She skipped up and heard the chaos below. Plenty of laughing, teasing, and Mammon yelling. A typical day at the House of Lamentation. However, the question begged to be asked; was Solomon hoping for this reaction when he told her not to cover it?


	6. Chapter 6

When she reached Purgatory Hall, Sara straightened her skirt and puffed. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Solomon, who might use it against her. However, her choices were extremely limited. Lucifer made it pretty clear that he couldn’t. She knew she couldn’t ask Barbatos or Lord Diavolo. None of the brothers knew about it… only Solomon. 

Stepping toward the door, she knocked and checked her D.D.D

A message from Asmo. Apparently, embarrassment was on the schedule for today. He had all the brothers, and Solomon added in a chat. Lucifer’s back at a slight angle with Sara’s curls in view around Lucifer’s shoulder was the picture in question. Her hands were grasping at his shirt as his hand in view had her leggings in a tight grip as her shoes dug into his lower back.

_ Look what happens when Sara bathes in my bathwater! Just kidding, but not really =) _

Sara groaned as the messages poured in.

_ Lololol. Sara solo raided our house boss today! _ Levi.

_ It’s nice to see Lucifer let loose a bit... of his jacket... and his belt… and Sara’s pants. _ Satan.

_ I suppose it’s better than trying to do it in the staircase… Asmo.  _ Belphie.

Sara groaned. Just great.

_ At least you took it at a decent angle… It is a suitable photo. _ Lucifer? What?

“I see you had to change your pants,” Solomon’s voice interrupted her reading.

Sara glanced up and noted him smiling. “Hello, Solomon,'' she sighed.

He offered her entry and touched her shoulder. “I could see you had an eventful morning.”

“Yes, you could say that,” she grumbled as they walked toward the sitting room.

The pair sat down, and Solomon pointed to a tea-tray. “I didn’t make them. Barbatos sent me over some pastries yesterday.”

Sara laughed and dressed her tea. “How are you doing? What have you been up to?”

“I’ve been doing some research at the library and enjoying the general atmosphere of the Devildom,” Solomon expressed with a bright grin.

Sara puffed and glanced away as she sipped her tea. “Tell me something, Solomon.”

“Yes?”

“Did you know that was going to happen?” Sara mumbled as she blushed.

“Absolutely not, but I am increasingly amused with this situation!” He exclaimed with a laugh.

“Why is this so amusing? Lucifer refuses to talk about it,” Sara voiced.

Solomon leaned closer to her with a wild grin. Something Sara had never seen before. “I’ve never had the pleasure to witness a human pact before. I will keep your secret in hopes that you keep me informed. You see, this is an excellent research tool. You have the ability to see what the pact with a demon does for you.”

Sara breathed and took his hand. “Listen, I’m concerned. I don’t know enough about this. I need your help.”

Solomon tapered his smile and rocked his head. “When a human has enough stamina and magical influence, they can make a pact with a demon. If the demon accepts, it isn’t like their pacts. We can wield them for our uses if it pleases us with their pacts. The old texts on human pacts that I’ve read are vague, but it is quite different.”

“You’ve known about this longer than you’ve said,” She frowned.

Solomon shook his head. “I was incorrect in my estimation. I figured if you made a pact with all seven demon avatars, that you would wield immense amounts of magic. By you making a pact with Lucifer, you’ve actually done something unique. You’ve tied yourself to a demon, and a powerful one at that. My curiosity is focused primarily on what effects he is having.”

“So, what are you saying?” Sara grumbled before sipping her tea.

Solomon reached for a pastry and shrugged. “We get to experience a whole new set of demonic rules. I find it extremely interesting and attractive that you managed such.”

Sara blinked. “Attractive? Solomon, what are you talking about,” she laughed.

“It takes extreme power to master such. I’ve studied Celestial and Demonic magic for some time. It’s such an odd experience to see you walk in here and be so comfortable. Your confidence, your instincts, it’s all been quite on point.”

Sara relaxed and exhaled. “I have been flying by the seat of my pants.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Solomon smiled before taking another bite.

Sara nibbled on her pastry before drinking her tea. “What does this pact mean? You saw Lucifer’s response earlier. That isn’t like him.”

Solomon arched an eyebrow. “No, it was less poised, but he was actually humorous. He seems to be lightening up since your argument. What did you say?”

Sara paraphrased what she told him, at least what she could remember. In repeating it, some things made her cringe that she actually said. When she finished, Sara hummed and waited for his response.

“Interesting,” Solomon declared. “So by you taking pride, his sin, and establishing your own, you made him have clarity.”

Sara blinked. “What?”

Solomon rubbed his chin and then nodded. “Yes, I believe that’s true. Because of your pact with him, you can feed off of his influence much as they do us. As compelling as he can be with you, you still are human with your own will,” he voiced with a smile.

“Okay, yes, that makes sense,” Sara said.

Solomon tapped the side of his face. “So, would you disclose something for me?”

Sara rocked her head.

“How long before you started missing Lucifer when in our world? Was it instantaneously or slowly built?”

“Instantly,” she rushed out and blushed.

“But as far as the brothers, you missed them as well?” 

“I missed everyone, Solomon. I missed the brothers, Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, even Simeon and Luke,” Sara sighed and waved her hand. “It was a difficult adjustment.”

“Interesting,” Solomon nodded. “I want you to hold off and encourage anything with Lucifer for a couple of days. I want to see how it affects you.”

“Affects me how?” Sara scowled.

Solomon bounced his shoulders with a smile. “I don’t know. You’re back, and you have a different set of rules. Your connection with Lucifer might open up a different perspective for you, but we’ll never know unless you attempt to get out of his hands for a bit,” he finished and arched an eyebrow.

Sara thought about this morning and instinctively touched the pact mark. When she realized it, her cheeks glowed with mortification. “Yes, maybe you’re right.”

Solomon stood up and took her hand in his. “Do you mind?” he gestured to the markings on her arm.

Sara shook her head. “Go ahead. You understand this better than I do.”

Solomon bent and examined the different symbols on her arms, all within view and no rhyme or reason why they’re there. When he touched Beel’s, Sara pressed down a giggle.

“What’s that?” Solomon questioned.

“My stomach rumbled,” she said. “Beel must have run out of snacks.”

Solomon tilted his head and then touched Lucifer’s marking. Sara breathed and glanced up at him with wide eyes. This encapsulating feeling washed over her. Magnificence. Radiance. One of a kind. It caused her to roll her neck and sigh.

“Very interesting,” he noted.

“What is?”

“The only symbol that shimmers is his when I use a bit of my energy to test them.”

Sara’s D.D.D pinged, and she grabbed it as Solomon sat back down.

_ Please request that Solomon stops touching that. It’s quite distracting. _ Lucifer wrote.

Sara blinked. “He asked you to stop touching his marking.”

“Even more unique!” Solomon gasped.

Sara rubbed it and exhaled. “Odd, indeed.”

Her phone dinged again.  _ Don’t miss me too much. You have to work in twenty minutes. Please don’t be late; I’m counting on you to represent me well. _ Lucifer again.

_ I was just about to leave.  _ Sara decided to text back.

_ Good. Have a wonderful day. _ Lucifer wrote.

“Well, he knows when I touch it as well,” Sara murmured.

Solomon rocked his head and tapped the side of his chin. “Which causes the question: If he does, then did he when you were in our world? How often did you catch yourself grazing his pact?”

Sara shrugged and snorted. “Everyday.”

“Good, I have some things I can research while you work then. Would you like to have tea in a few days to talk about any developments?” 

Sara breathed and beamed at him. “Solomon, I was a bit suspicious of you at first, but you have eased me.”

“Suspicious? Was it because I asked Lucifer for a pact?” He teased with a smile.

The color breached Sara’s cheeks. “Well, possibly, but,” she tried.

“Oh, you do have a bit of jealousy! I like that. No, I promise you that my intentions are not to form a pact with him. I will show you exactly why,” Solomon said before pulling out his D.D.D.

He handed it to her, and the message was a bit long. Sara read it and her eyes rose.

_ It has come to my attention that you have an interest in Sara. If you are visiting her under false convictions in hopes of receiving a pact from my brothers or myself that haven't already agreed, you will be removed forcefully from her life. Do not manipulate my human. She is mine, and you will end up losing more than your welcome in the Devildom if you harm her. Do I make myself clear? _

Lucifer warned him.

_ Crystal, Lucifer. I was concerned with her state. She isn’t coping well with the loss of your family from her life. She’s very… somber. _ Solomon replied.

The timestamp had a gap of two hours. 

_ Hm. I will request assistance from you if needed. For now, my human must remain until she is motivated to return. That is what Lord Diavolo has insisted, and we must all obey… even if we wished for more suitable options. _

“When was this?” Sara asked.

“Sharp as always,” he grinned and took back his phone. “The day I went and saw you. I told Asmo to mention it and see what he does. He stormed down to Lord Diavolo’s Castle in a hurry. I cannot in good conscience assume a demon will form a pact with me if he is willing to go to such lengths to protect a human he wants to shelter from others.”

“His threat could have caused him trouble from Lord Diavolo,” Sara agreed.

“So could making a pact with the said human. He’s walking a thin line, and I’m interested to see how you change such for him,” Solomon smiled. “My intentions to bring you here were for you, but they were also for him, Sara. He’s been holding tight to you even when you were away. ‘My human,’ that’s quite possessive. Enough to give Mammon a run for his money,” he finished with a chuckle.

Sara breathed and rocked her head. “Yes, it is. I hope I can help alleviate some of the tension.”

“Just be you,” Solomon agreed. “Now, I believe you have work, and I must write this down while it’s fresh. Don’t fret, I code all my research, and not even Barbatos could break such without ruining the pages.”

Sara stood after setting aside her cup and kissed Solomon’s cheek. “Thank you for looking after my demons, Solomon.”

He grinned and touched her cheek. “Now, who's the possessive one?”

“They will always be my demons, even the one we share,” she laughed and stepped from him.

When leaving Purgatory Hall, she felt much lighter. No doom and gloom and unknown. Well, some unknown. Solomon couldn’t explain to her what could culminate from it. However, to know that no matter what, she would retain her will, what a relief. Everything else could be managed.

Her D.D.D dinged just as she reached the stairs to the Demon Lord’s Castle.

Mammon posted the picture in a chat with his brothers, her, Diavolo, and Barbatos added. 

_ Looks like another usual day at the House of Lamentation. I wonder if we could sell this as a print for the calendar I was talking about, Lord Diavolo! _

Oh. She could die… a slow and painful death.


	7. Chapter 7

Barbatos escorted Sara inside and took her to a room she hadn’t seen before. It looked like a giant study. However, the walls were tall, and shelves were stacked with books and files. 

Thankfully Barbatos was kind enough not to mention the group message. He sat down with her and began pulling out files. It was a simple start to her day. His application to the job at hand was easy, and they worked in comfortable silence with very little dialogue.

“These are all the Celestial Realm guidelines,” he declared while handing her a set of blue folders.

Sara looked them over and shifted in her chair. “I see. Did you do these, or was it a collaboration?”

Barbatos smiled and gestured to the folders. “I did. Michael had sent down a standard for his students, and I created the guidelines.”

“This is so impressive,” Sara beamed.

“Thank you, Sara,” Barbatos nodded.

The door creaked Diavolo marched in smiling. “Ah, Sara!”

Sara set down her folder and waved. “Good afternoon, Lord Diavolo.”

He strolled over and puffed. “I must interrupt. I have a serious issue with the chat I was added to this morning,” he said while leaning over the desk toward her.

Sara winced as her blush built. “About that, Lord Diavolo, it’s,” she tried.

He dropped his scowl and laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to do a calendar for the upcoming exchange year? Mammon made it sound like a business opportunity instead.”

Sara’s eyes grew. “What?”

“Barbatos agrees, it would be such a sound idea to show humans and angels socializing with demons! We could have the calendars ready for the exchange students,” He exclaimed while moving to a free corner of the desk.

“Except that photo, my lord,” Barbatos coughed.

“Well, maybe a cleaner version of it,” Diavolo smiled. “It’s excellent to see Lucifer enthusiastic. The added stickers to the picture definitely gave it character.”

Sara gasped and pulled out her D.D.D and opened the chat. Sure enough, Asmodeus added little hearts around Lucifer’s head with a breath one near her curls. Oh, fucking shit.

“That’s, er, ridiculous,” Sara groaned.

Diavolo scratched his chin. “We could do shots for the calendar too, Barbatos.”

“Of course, Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos agreed.

Diavolo gestured to Sara and himself. “We could do a shot for the calendar.”

Sara beamed and nodded. “If you would like.”

He tilted his head and tapped his chin. “Yes, that would be nice. Maybe at the park or by the lake! Oh, if we do it by the lake, we could do it in swimwear!”

She pressed her fingers to her lips to suppress her smile. “You’re quite excited about this.”

“Oh, yes, I was going over the concept with Lucifer, and he agrees. It would be excellent for the student body as well. We could also do a special edition in the paper to spotlight mentors the first several weeks as a welcome,” Diavolo nodded as he bent closer with a smile.

“He agreed?” Sara asked.

Diavolo smirked and touched her cheek. “Of course, he knows how important student relations are.”

“If you excuse me, Lord Diavolo, I will go get us some lunch,” Barbatos declared with a smile and small bow.

Sara glanced down at the folders and the retreating butler. Her silent question was answered when Diavolo sat down in his vacant chair and gandered over the files. He turned to her and sighed.

“It’s an awful bit of brain work. How is it going through the training?” he asked.

Sara beamed. “It’s nice to be useful. I’ve had an excellent time. Barbatos and I have come up with a proactive way to organize an update to the standard of orientation for the students.”

“You’re quite intelligent. Lucifer praises your mind so much, I should know better,” Diavolo declared as he shifted in his seat.

Sara dropped her gaze as she licked her lips. “You both are too kind.”

Diavolo reached out and touched Lucifer’s marking. Her eyes darted back up to him, and his vision was focused in a calm expression. She swallowed and watched him as he continued to touch it. 

“I honestly never believed he would make a pact with anyone. It gives me unlimited joy that he attached himself to someone so extraordinary,” he said.

Sara couldn’t stop her heart from racing. “He’s pretty extraordinary. I know you have plenty of love for him. You take care of him in return for his fealty and unyielding devotion,” she murmured.

Diavolo smiled and nodded as he placed his full hand over the marking. His fingers clasped around her shoulder, and he stared back at her eyes. “I love him very much. Lucifer is just as loyal and generous to me as Barbatos. I want you and I to grow such rapport.”

“You do?” Sara questioned.

The heat off the mark was insane as Lord Diavolo continued his contact. “Yes, I do.”

The door swung open, and Lucifer popped his head inside. “Barbatos said you wanted to see me, Lord Diavolo?”

Diavolo smiled as he pulled his hand from Sara. “I did!” he declared and glanced down at the marking. “This is quite beautiful. Why did you pick this spot on Sara for a pact?”

Lucifer blinked and cleared his throat as he approached. “Oh, I didn’t realize it was about this.”

“Oh, no, this was just a curiosity of mine,” Diavolo chuckled as he caressed Sara’s shoulder.

“I picked it,” Sara said.

“You did?” Diavolo asked. “That’s very tender of you, Sara.”

“What do you give the avatar of Pride?” Sara inquired as she smiled.

Diavolo laughed and caressed her hair before turning to Lucifer. His cheeks held a blush as he stood in front of the desk. “She’s so wonderful, Lucifer. Why didn’t you insist on her staying?”

Lucifer looked shocked as he shifted on his feet. “Lord Diavolo, protocol,” he hummed.

“Oh yes, that,” Diavolo laughed. “You must join us on a photo for the calendar, Lucifer. We were going to go to the lake. Give Sara a chance to climb in a swimsuit.”

Lucifer tugged at his collar and hummed. “Diavolo, this is about the picture.”

He grinned and glanced at the woman next to him. “I always like it when he gets a little embarrassed. No, Lucifer, I enjoyed that picture very much,” Diavolo voiced.

Lucifer exhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It wasn’t responsible.”

“No, but that’s alright. You were in your home, and brothers can be nosy,” Diavolo laughed and gestured to the open spot on the desk. “Sit, let’s talk about this paperwork business.”

Lucifer twitched his nose but sat at the corner of the desk while facing them with his torso. “I could assist with her sorting through what I have in my study.”

“After seeing that picture, I wonder if she will get anything done,” Diavolo chuckled.

“I have an excellent work ethic, Lord Diavolo,” Sara giggled.

“I can attest to it,” Lucifer grumbled.

Diavolo belted out a burst of joyous laughter and rubbed her shoulder. “I will hold you to it.”

“So, Barbatos’s priority list,” Sara said as she reached for a page. “The first step is to update all guidelines, then apply new standards for grievances. The regular review application needs more clarity, and after we can sort through the financial stipend. The estimation is about three months, so with side projects and a possibly new curriculum for Celestial Realm Studies, we are looking at four months and seven days to be approximate.”

Lucifer scowled. “Why didn’t you tell me you could do this before?”

Sara laughed and shrugged. “You never asked.”

“You could have used her assistance for the last four months,” Diavolo snorted.

Sara breathed as she set down the page. “Well, I’m here in whatever capacity you need me.”

Diavolo wrapped his arm around Sara and stared up at Lucifer, who seemed quite perturbed. “She keeps telling me in whatever capacity, and I will find things for her to do. Isn’t that right, Lucifer?” He voiced.

He plastered on a small smile. “Yes, Lord Diavolo.”

Sara glanced over at Diavolo. “I really don’t mind. I view the Devildom as my home, and I love to take care of it.”

He cupped her cheek and kissed the other one. “I believe it,” he whispered before pulling away. “Now, instead of digging through more files, Barbatos has a box set aside for you to review while you’re at home. We should go have lunch, talk about this calendar, and you both shall be released.”

Lucifer stood up as Sara climbed from her seat. Lord Diavolo got to his feet and snaked his arm around Sara. “We could throw a ball and invite our former exchange students for pictures,” Diavolo offered as his fingertips lingered by Lucifer’s marking.

She smiled at him as they started to walk, ignoring the color in her cheeks. “Yes, that could be a possibility.”

Lucifer ran his hands along his coat. “Yes, that could be feasible, Lord Diavolo.”

They moved to the dining room, and Diavolo didn’t halt his tracing of the marking. The conversation was light, but the more he had touched her, the more Lucifer and Sara grew uncomfortable. It was a trying lunch for the pair. At least they would be home soon.

* * *

Sara enjoyed her evening out with the twins and even bought Beel ice cream with the leftover Grimm she had from her last stay. Deciding to take some time to organize the study, she began playing the record Lucifer had on the player.

The recommendation she gave him. That made her smile while sorting through the files at the desk she set there earlier. Lucifer showed her everything when they got home, but they avoided any heavy conversation, and he quickly left. She wasn’t positive what caused it, but she was going to take Solomon’s suggestion.

The door creaked open, and Mammon smiled. “Sara, hey! Whatcha doing?”

Sara tapped the pen on the desk and breathed. “Just doing some work. What are you up to, Mammon?”

He wandered in and sat on the desk right next to her. “I have an excellent suggestion for the calendar. Seeing as Diavolo said he wanted to do it. We, could, ya know, do some holiday photos like in the human world. You talked about them,” Mammon nodded.

“You’re trying to make copies to sell, aren’t you?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

His cheeks darkened as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, your pictures would sell for a bit,” he finished with a smile. “Leave it to Mammon,” he added with a wink.

Sara shifted in her chair and hummed. “I like the holiday idea. However, the extra prints, you would need to ask Lucifer about. I’m willing to do it if Lord Diavolo and he want to do holiday prints, then I will,” she stopped when he fist pumped.

“Right on!”

“Wait,” Sara held up her index finger. “The stipulation is all your brothers have to participate as well, and the profits are shared.”

Mammon scrunched his nose. “That’s, Sara, come on. I thought of it!”

“Don’t whine, Mammon,” Lucifer’s deep voice interrupted their conversation.

Sara jumped, and Mammon glanced over to the staircase. Lucifer was walking down in casual attire. A simple buttoned black shirt and slacks. She couldn’t help it. Sara swallowed hard as the heat built in her face. 

“I was just talking to Sara about my great idea! We could do holiday pictures. Ya know, humans love their holidays,” Mammon declared.

“Yes, I heard. However, I will talk to you about such after I’ve talked to Lord Diavolo about it. Why don’t you go clean up the mess you left in the kitchen. I know Beel didn’t dig through the silverware for the dining set I hid from you.”

Mammon grumbled and stomped off, glancing back from the doorway. “I didn’t do nothin’,” he snapped and puffed.

Lucifer approached the desk and lingered behind the chair. Sara was licking her lips and trying to figure out why she felt hunted. He wasn’t usually so… well, this. When he ducked next to her, his eyes narrowed. 

“How fond are you of Lord Diavolo?” Lucifer asked as his hand pressed onto the desk.

Sara ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth before breathing. “He’s always been generous to me,” she decided while looking over at him.

Lucifer hummed and maneuvered his hand over hers. “I want to remind you what’s between us,” he declared.

“Are you telling me not to encourage him?” Sara asked with an arched eyebrow. “Lucifer, are you telling me who I can and cannot flirt with?”

“I’m reminding you of this,” he murmured as his fingers slid to his mark, pushing her back against the chair. “The obligations we have for each other are intricate and unique.”

His thumb and fingertips clung to her collarbone as his palm pressed into the marking. Sara’s breathing became shallow as he moved closer to her face. It was this gorgeous symphony of feeling. Music within that thrummed through her core and danced in her fingers.

“What are you saying?” She whispered.

“That you’re mine.”

Sara blinked and stared at him a moment. “You know it doesn’t work like that,” she voiced.

His eyes narrowed. “Why not? This denotes ownership,” he hissed and pressed his hand firmer over the marking.

Sara touched his hand and licked her lips. “Do you need to own me to trust me, Lucifer?”

His eyes faded from sharp to contemplative as he hand massaged her flesh. “I trust you. Lord Diavolo would take you from me if he finds out,” he sighed.

Ah, the thorn. Such a small doubt in the hand of pride makes a wound. Sara caressed his hand, and her lips curled. “Then we don’t have to say another word about it. However, you have to let me wander without a leash. If we cannot go further than what we have, you must.” 

“Further?” He questioned.

“Yes. I cannot be yours to the fullest extent because of your awareness of this,” she paused and traced his fingers. “If it will harm you, then I can’t in good faith. I love you too much to allow this to eat at your worries.”

“It’s done,” he said. “We already are in this moment. I don’t want you to be anywhere but here in my protection. No human sorcerer, brother, or Demon Prince shall take you from my grips.”

Was there more to this than he would admit? “Why are you worried about Diavolo? I could sense it today as he touched me.”

Lucifer glared, and the hint of a sneer played on his lips. “I didn’t appreciate that. He was treating you,” he stopped and puffed.

“Like you?” Sara asked.

“My loyalties to Lord Diavolo have nothing to do with you.”

“Oh, but mine do? Am I not allowed to perform in my own loyalties if you don’t find them fit? Are you jealous of him or me?” Sara growled.

“No one should be touching you like that,” Lucifer hissed.

Sara groaned and pulled from his grip, moving around the desk. “You have no right to say that.”

“Yes, I do,” Lucifer declared.

“No, you don’t. If I sleep with every one of your brothers, Lord Diavolo or, help my brain if I do, Solomon, you have no right. You haven’t explained anything to me, with good reason, but that isn’t my problem, Lucifer. In fact, shouldn’t we stay away from each other then?” Sara voiced as she crossed her arms.

“You belong to me,” Lucifer growled as he pointed his index finger at her.

“Prove it,” Sara snarled.

Lucifer gracefully marched up to her and bent her over the desk, skewing the pages about. “If you insist,” he sneered.

“Stop,” Sara breathed as he caressed her ass.

Lucifer halted his hand at the small of her back.

“Not like this,” she said.

He slid his fingers under her shirt and traced her spine. “How?”

Sara groaned and sighed. It was this magical tendril of sexual tension he strummed like his own violin. She would always want him. There was no denying that.

“Let me love you without you needing to control the outcome,” Sara declared as his thighs touched hers.

He was silent as her crumpled form was in front of him. Her skirt flared up enough for her pink underwear to highlight her perfect behind. “Alright,” he agreed.

Sara carefully lifted from the desk and turned with him still close, towering over her. The shirt she wore was missing a button at the top now due to it being yanked off in the tussle. She reached up and touched his cheek.

“Let’s just relax tonight,” she nodded.

Lucifer exhaled and bent, kissing her lips as his hands enveloped her face. It was a passionate kiss, but nowhere near as dominant as his usual. It almost seemed as if he was silently asking for permission.

When he pulled away, his nose ran against her cheekbone. “I’m sorry I am not better with my feelings,” he whispered.

Sara smiled and stroked his face. “I don’t love you because you’re easy, Lucifer. I love you because you’re you. You don’t always have to protect me like your brothers. I promise that won’t ever change.”

“You claimed you were done,” He said while pulling from her face. 

It was true, and Sara sighed. “We really should be. This isn’t going to end well. I don’t understand this pact other than my devotion to you. We can’t speak about it, and I can’t keep chasing after you.”

“Chasing is a reference to me running, which I am not,” Lucifer groaned.

Sara shook her head. “No, you’re a wall, a shield, a lock and key that I cannot reach. You spent seven months avoiding calling me or texting me. You haven’t clearly spoken about what this is except for declaring ownership. You can’t expect me to keep up with this. Your possession over me is without clarity. That isn’t fair.”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled. “Sara, the problem  _ is _ speaking about such. Some intricacies verbally acknowledging would change this.”

“Change what?”

“Change you,” he said, pulling his hand away and frowning. “You’re right. We must distance ourselves. I will not call on you again,” he voiced and retreated toward the staircase.“How would it change me, Lucifer?” Sara asked as she pursued. “How?”

He turned on the steps above her and glowered. “Knowledge is power, and to know this would chain you to its obligations. Do not ask me to clarify this again.” He said and left through his bedroom door.

Change her? How could voicing the contract she unwittingly signed with him chan ge her? What did it mean? How was she ever going to understand if the only demon who knew about it was the one with who she created the pact? 

Sara exhaled as she walked down the staircase and mended the chaos on the desk. She needed a drink and likely a distraction. Maybe Levi had a new game he could teach her to play.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara sipped her Rumtulio with Dragonfire Chilies as the Devildom branded and situated her headphones. Levi was leaning against her as they played an interesting game based on human life. She liked Leviathan. He was simple, nerdy, and socially awkward. In the human world, they likely would have been best friends. Down here, they were most days when she didn’t beat him.

“Ugh, I’m pregnant,” Sara complained loudly.

Levi laughed and pointed at the screen. “By the loser with muscles and no brains. Lololol,” he sneered.

“Dammit! Why couldn’t it be the rich doctor with nice hair? Now I’m going to have his baby, blah!” Sara shouted and grinned over at Levi.

The door creaked. “Who’s pregnant?”

Sara glanced back to see Belphie. He was glancing between them with suspicion.

“Sara is! Sara got pregnant, ROLF!” Levi shouted.

“We’re playing  _ Days of Human Lives Before the Zombie Virus Takes Them _ ,” Sara clarified and pointed to the screen. “How am I going to protect a baby from a zombie attack?” She groaned.

Belphie hummed. “Guess you shouldn’t sleep with idiots,” he laughed.

“Belphie, get in here and watch,” Levi snickered.

Sara puffed and sipped her drink as he wandered inside. “It’s bullshit. I have to level up and this is a quick way to do it.”

Levi manipulated his character and grinned. “I just got training in first aid.”

Belphegor leaned against Sara and watched her side of the large screen. “Your baby is going to look ugly,” he commented.

Sara puffed. “Well, I went with the outdoorsy personality type. I figured she would last longer in the attack, but doesn’t attract the best of men.”

He took to placing his chin on her shoulder and rubbing it while observing their game. Sara and Levi traded comments on their characters and that lasted for a few hours. It wasn’t until she was tired that she struggled to pull Belphie from the pillows and carry the sleepy demon from Leviathan’s room.

He dragged his feet as she took most of his weight. “You’re so warm,” he sighed.

Sara giggled and grunted as she climbed the stairs. “Well, I don’t try to be.”

“You smell so nice. Come sleep in our room,” Belphie grumbled as he nosed her cheek.

Sara stumbled and they fell at the top of the stairs. “Oh, I’m sorry, Belphie! Did I hurt you?” she questioned and checked him.

Belphegor was asleep with his pillow in his arms. Sara puffed and sat on the stairs, checking her scraped knee. She was depleted, feeling rejected, and sad, but none of this had to do with the younger brothers. However, the tears that built in her eyes couldn’t be stopped as she rubbed her skinned elbow.

“Sara, are you alright?” Beel’s voice came from down the hall.

Sara wiped her eyes and smiled over at him. “Yes, Belphie fell asleep in Levi’s room and I tried to bring him up.”

Beel walked over and scratched his bare chest. “I can carry him. Are you hurt?”

“Just scrapes,” she sighed.

Beel bent down and frowned before lifting her arm. “It looks painful.”

Sara smiled as tears welled in her eyes. “Sometimes it is.”

He scooped her up to her surprise and carried her toward his bedroom. “Let me help,” he nodded.

Sara let her tears go as she smiled. “Thank you, Beel.”

Beelzebub placed her on his bed and only left to go retrieve his twin. After Bephie was set gently on his bed, Beel went over to the table. Sara wiped her face as he grabbed a bottle with a rag and brought them to the bed. In all reality, it wasn’t a horrible scrape. The bleeding was a trickle and it was surface wounds. 

He got to work mending her and with gentle precision, cleaned her knee and elbow. “Is that better?”

Sara nodded. “Thank you, Beel. I really needed that,” she smiled.

He touched her cheek and frowned. “But you’re still upset?”

“I’ve just had a long day and got sad. No reason. I just felt like I don’t fit in sometimes,” Sara sighed and waved her hand. “It’s illogical and I’m likely just tired.”

“You’ll always fit in here,” Beel rocked his head. “Let’s go to sleep. I’ll keep you safe,” he smiled.

Sara sighed and maneuvered to hug him. He took her in his arms and encompassed her kissing her forehead. She breathed and smiled; he always smelt like sweets.

“I have to go change,” Sara murmured.

“You can wear some of my clothes.”

“Alright.”

The hug ended and Beel dug for a shirt and shorts. Sara ignored propriety or what have you and tossed her work clothes to the floor before slipping them on. They crawled into the sheets and he held her. It was likely the best way to end such a hard day and the gentle giant encircled her in care and comfort.

* * *

She yawned and glanced over at her bed mate. Beelzebub was still snoring away with a smile on his face. Sara crawled from the embrace and kissed his cheek before climbing from the bed. Stretching, she bent down and grabbed her clothing before leaving the room.

Satan was walking down from his bedroom when he smirked. “Looks like you slept well.”

Sara smiled and waited for him to approach. “I did. Beel was kind enough to mend a set of scrapes I had and let me stay.”

Satan walked side by side with her down the next set of stairs. “If you wanted a bed partner you could have asked. I don’t snore as much as Beel,” he teased. 

Sara rolled her eyes and nudged him. “Don’t make it sound so sordid. I don’t think anyone has a kink for tears.”

“Almost anyone,” Satan snorted.

“Yes, I stand corrected.”

She stopped at her door and yawned. “I suppose it’s about that time.”

Satan nodded. “Are you working at home today?”

“Not yet. I still have to bring back my edited documents to Barbatos today. I was going to work on the last of them for a few hours before heading over by ten.”

“Today is Friday. Any plans for the weekend?” Satan questioned.

Sara scowled and tilted her head. “Why are you interested in doing something?”

“Yes, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to read at the park. It’s going to be pleasant weather,” Satan explained while shifting his posture.

Sara smiled and reached over to touch his arm. “Let me see if I have anything to do for work this weekend and I’ll get back to you.”

Satan glanced around before leaning to her and kissing her. It was swift and awkward in comparison to the one only a few days ago. When he pulled away, his blush was evident. “I look forward to it,” he said and hurried down the stairs.

Sara smiled and exhaled. Oh, these brothers were ridiculous and wonderful. Each with their different textures and care.

* * *

For the next week, everything ran smoothly. That included her date with Satan in the park, more sleepovers with Beel and Belphie, and even pamper sessions with Asmo. Levi had been absorbed in some 168-hour marathon of some anime that Sara couldn’t title because it was so long.

Work was stellar and she quite enjoyed her new professional rapport with Barbatos. Once they had passed the polite stages of working together, he spoke at length about the goals Lord Diavolo had and his application of such. It made it easier when she would walk over for updates, issues, and concepts.

Lord Diavolo was still quite friendly and it was growing on Sara. She liked seeing his other side work. The brains and the visionary part where he talked at length about his Devildom and striving for a better future. Aside from the light-hearted nature he had, he was intense and could see why this exchange program came to fruition.

Lucifer. He was missing. She would pass him in the House of Lamentation and they would be cordial at best. Their dinner at the Demon Lord's Castle  this last week was strained as he only spoke on subject matters pertaining to work. Dinners at the house were even worse. He hardly spoke at all, unless it was to reprimand Mammon. It was… disheartening.

This led Sara down the path to Purgatory Hall once again on Saturday morning. She’d been so busy that Solomon’s inquiries had to wait. Now, she had to speak to him. 

Basket in hand, she knocked. 

The door opened and Simeon smiled. “Sara!”

Sara gasped and leaped at him, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Simeon! You came to see us!”

He laughed and nodded. “Lord Diavolo invited me to come. He said he wanted to take some photos for the calendar you’re working on.”

Sara giggled as she pulled away. “Yes, it’s quite a project of his.”

Simeon scowled as he noted the symbol on her chest. “When did you make a pact with Lucifer. I had no idea you could.”

Sara blinked and glanced down. “What do you mean?”

He gestured to the embossed circle around the symbol. “That's the markers of a Celestial pact you’ve made.”

She gasped and covered it. “You can see those?”

Simeon pulled her inside and shut the door. “Of course I can. Look, they’re more intricate when you tap the power source,” he declared and drew a circle with his finger over the infinity symbols.

Sara gasped as they lit up with shimmering white light and curled out in details over her skin. It traveled all the way to her arms, lighting the pact marks in their colors. It wasn’t just the symbols that shocked her, it was the unbelievable wave of energy that blossomed in her chest.

She stumbled back to the door and gasped, clutching her chest. “Simeon, what did you do?” she breathed.

The glowing faded and she touched at her body, checking to see if anything changed.

Simeon scowled as he touched his chin. “What an interesting reaction. I’ve never seen Celestial magic work in the coexistence of demonic.”

Solomon walked into the room and frowned. “What’s wrong, Sara? What happened?”

She felt the heat in her abdomen subside and breathed. “Simeon can see the markings in full and did something. I’ve never felt that way before.”

Simeon turned to Solomon with a hint of concern. “You knew about her pact with Lucifer?”

Solomon nodded. “I was assisting with her research. He cannot tell her the details and I was hoping to aid her concerns.”

“He can’t because he’s bound not to. It’s part of the binding and he would complete it if laying out the guidelines of her pact. This is highly unprecedented. Those are celestial bindings around the pact marking,” Simeon explained.

“Which is why demons can’t see it,” Sara sighed as she pulled from the door.

Simeon nodded. “Yes, precisely.”

“What are the differences between celestial bindings and demonic?” Sara asked.

Solomon raised a finger. “What an excellent question.”

Simeon exhaled and gestured toward the sitting room. “Let’s have a conversation. Would you cover it up while you’re here? I’d rather Luke not see this.”

Sara moved her shirt but Solomon stepped forward with a head shake. “Let me do this,” he murmured and touched her skin.

The marking disappeared from sight and Simeon nodded. “That’s good enough.”

The trio walked into the sitting room and settled down on the sofa together. Sara offered the cookies she made and they had coffee. It was only after a little small talk that Simeon cleared his throat.

“Demonic pacts are made with a purpose. Power, admiration, use of the physical realm. The demon doesn’t even have to like you to make a pact with you. Celestial pacts are different. They’re built off devotion. The angel has to like and admire their subject before making a pact with them. It imbues the angel with vigor and their recipient with life and knowledge; it is a shared string between both. The connection can never be broken, even through death, which is why the infinity symbol surrounds the pact marking.” Simeon explained.

“But Sara is human,” Solomon added.

Simeon twitched his nose. “Not fully, quite obviously by the marking. Somewhere in her lineage is celestial blood. Which is passed down beyond time. It transcends through every generation.”

Sara nodded. “That makes sense.” She knew she wasn’t allowed to go into details. This was growing to be a shifty subject.

Simeon gazed at her and nodded. “I won’t pester anyone to look into it. You can ask Diavolo if you want to know where in your lineage it happened.”

She smiled and agreed. “I’ll ask him.”

“Does anyone here know about the symbols around the pact marking?” Simeon questioned.

Sara shook her head. “As far as I know.”

“And I can see them because of Michael’s ring?” Solomon asked.

“Yes, precisely,” Simeon answered.

“What does it mean, Simeon? Why is this such a forbidden subject?” Sara voiced as she rubbed her arm.

Simeon hummed as he scratched at his chin. “Well, back when the Devildom was a far stretch from civil and angels were still assisting humans in the physical realm, pacts with humans were quite popular. Both Demon and Angel alike would choose a worthy subject to assist. Celestial pacts were only created if the human appeared to be true and pure by nature. Demonic was the reverse. It was how the dark ages commenced,” he paused and smiled.

Solomon nodded and seemed wholly engrossed. “These pacts, they were binding for angels. So, what happens to a human when they die?”

Simeon smirked. “They would ascend, Solomon.”

“I see,” Solomon laughed.

“Alright, so since the dawn of time, this has been happening. How did pacts become frowned upon in the Celestial Realm and why are humans not allowed to make pacts?”

“Excellent bullet points,” Simeon voiced. “After the world was being torn up by the Celestial and the Demonic, there was an agreement. No angel shall invest in the human world aside from ascended suggestion and no demon would accept pacts from humans that could live through the binding. Demonic pacts are powerful if the human has complete awareness of their harnessed demon, but without the celestial pacts, most would be seen as witches or demon worshipers,” Simeon smiled and waved his hand.

“Ah, that makes sense,” Sara laughed.

“So, as far as the Devildom, I know the law is that no demon is allowed to accept a pact with a human. There is finer print there, but it’s mostly just that. Lesser demons could injure and incapacitate the human, and greater demons could possibly kill them. The first stage of the pact is the human establishing the connection, and the second is the demon setting out the requirements for such. Without verbally explaining why the demon chose to create the pact, it will only remain as a connection and nothing else. A verbal acknowledgment has to be established for the demon to receive the desired effect from it.”

“But the celestial markings,” Solomon added.

“Ah yes,” Simeon nodded. “It’s an interesting thing. The celestial markings would indeed mean there’s a solidity to the pact. Sara’s end has cemented for certain and in that, the demon couldn’t thwart her or command her in possible ways that were seen in the past. It likely is a more enlightening experience.”

Sara puffed and reached for her coffee. “Well, that’s something just special,” she grumbled.

Solomon scowled. “Are you alright, Sara?”

“No, I’m upset. This whole business is upsetting in the sense that Lucifer now isn’t talking to me. He has taken to avoiding me entirely after our last argument. You know, it’s so much easier to just shut up and go to his room than getting any semblance of emotion from him,” Sara complained and covered her mouth as she blushed.

Simeon laughed as his cheeks tinted. “Oh, you have been busy since being back.”

“I’m sorry, Simeon, my mouth ran away with me,” Sara sighed.

“Simeon, what does it mean that it's both demonic and celestial?” Solomon questioned.

Simeon hummed as he rubbed Sara’s back. “I would think it’s likely more powerful for her. I’m positive Lucifer is going through quite a bit of emotion he isn’t used to as well. She is an amplifier at this point. Feeding off each other’s emotions, talents, and affections for each other and others. I imagine she has encountered plenty of friendly encouragement as of late due to her newfound power.”

“Friendly encouragement?” Sara questioned.

Simeon cleared his throat and beamed. “Sara, you’re radiating magic in a large amount. He didn’t just open the door, he assisted you in tapping into your celestial lineage.”

“And because I already have a pact with his brothers, it wasn’t as noticeable,” Sara said.

Solomon drank his coffee and hummed. “This is all fascinating. I’ve never encountered a situation like this. Could Sara make more of these pacts?”

“Solomon, I’m not making a pact with you,” Sara laughed and sneered over at him.

Solomon chuckled and waved his hands. “No, absolutely not. After Lucifer’s death stares at the Demon Lord’s Castle yesterday, I refuse to even think of such.”

“Technically Sara could though,” Simeon agreed. “Her celestial lineage and with the number of pacts she’s obtained, it’s quite possible that she might be one of the more powerful humans I know.”

Solomon bristled. “Simeon, I’m talented.”

Simeon smiled and rocked his head. “I said one of them, Solomon. Without application, she’s only housing that energy.”

“So that would mean that Lucifer in fact would be obtaining some of this power should he ever finish the binding,” Sara declared.

Simeon covered his mouth as his eyebrows raised. “Actually, yes. I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Lucifer told me Lord Diavolo would take me away from him should he find out,” Sara voiced as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“That could be a possibility. The amount of power anyone demon could utilize from a pact with you would make them near as strong as Lord Diavolo depending on their initial strength,” Solomon added with a nod.

“Got it, no more pacts,” Sara agreed.

Simeon glanced over at Solomon. “Can you excuse us for a moment, Solomon?”

He nodded and picked up a cookie and his coffee. “I’m just going to go see what Luke is mustering up for lunch.”

He left through the doorway and marched to the left. Simeon stood up, checked around the corner, and shut the door before walking back to Sara. When he sat back down, he scowled.

“This is serious,” Sara blinked.

Simeon bobbed his head. “I have to ask you a very important question.”

“Okay, but you’re making me nervous.”

Simeon smiled and touched her cheek before nodding. “You haven’t told anyone else about you having Celestial lineage, correct?”

Sara grimaced and breathed. “All the brothers, Lord Diavolo and Barbatos know.”

“Alright,” Simeon huffed and rolled his neck. “This is very tricky, Sara. Part of the reason Michael even agreed to this exchange was that Lord Diavolo wants better relations with the Celestial Realm. If Michael even knew about you, he would have taken you there himself. The fact that six of the most powerful demons and you yourself have made a pact with one is extremely rare,” he spoke in a low tone.

“What does that mean?” Sara asked.

“It means that in the wrong hands, you could be a blessing or disaster for the physical realm. It means that you shouldn’t go back if you can help it. If Michael ever found out, you would likely be taken to the Celestial Realm and barred from ever going to the Devildom or your home,” Simeon whispered with a frown.

“Wait, you’re telling me that if Michael ever got word of my pact, he wouldn’t let me come back?” Sara breathed as she covered her mouth.

“Not without escorts. He wouldn’t want any demons to have you make pacts with them. It’s extraordinary that you were able to in the first place. You must care for Lucifer plenty,” Simeon responded.

“In the wrong hands, it could be disastrous,” Sara agreed.

“Do you think Lucifer knows about your variance? That your pact was different?” Simeon questioned.

Sara scowled and recalled the conversation a week ago. “Lucifer said the pact would change me if spoken about.”

Simeon arched an eyebrow and nodded. “So he is aware. Interesting. It means when the occurrence happened, he realized what the pact had done.”

“But what did it do?” Sara questioned.

“It made you one of the most powerful beings in the Devildom,” Simeon chuckled and shook his head. “At least under his brothers. However, your pacts with them definitely changes things. They may be strong, but you have control. I’m surprised Lord Diavolo hasn’t asked you about your pact with Lucifer.”

Sara grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck. “He did. He praised me for caring about him as he did and was overjoyed that Lucifer grew fond enough with anyone to make a pact. He proceeded to keep touching it when Lucifer was around.”

“So, he has theories,” Simeon nodded.

“Was he fishing to see our reactions?” Sara questioned.

Simeon agreed. “I’m positive he was. He likely has seen a difference in Lucifer since your pact was created.”

“I grow so uncomfortable when others touch it,” Sara mumbled and stopped herself from touching the spot it was hidden.

“That’s because he doesn’t want others to touch it. It’s a delicate connection,” Simeon voiced.

“What do I do? I can’t talk about it with Lucifer. I can’t tell Lord Diavolo,” Sara puffed and scrubbed her face.

Simeon stroked her hair and smiled. “You will eventually have to tell Lord Diavolo. He isn’t naive and knows likely more than he says. However, that opens up another door for another day.”

“What do you mean?” 

Simeon shifted and breathed. “When you tell him, he might ask for assurances that you would never promote someone to overthrow him. Fealty or a pledge. If that were to occur, then Michael couldn’t have a say over your presence in the Devildom, but you will never be able to return to the physical realm to stay.”

Sara twitched her nose. “I suppose I have plenty to think about.”

“First thing’s first. Make up with Lucifer. He needs you as much as you need him. You’ve become his touchstone and he needs you,” Simeon declared with a smile that warmed his entire face.

“Thank you, Simeon. You’ve always assisted me when I needed it. I know you didn’t have to help me especially when it regards the Devildom,” Sara voiced and kissed his cheek.

Simeon blushed and simpered. “Despite the topic, my guidance is for all who need it, Sara. I first and foremost want you safe and your happiness.”

“Shall we have lunch with the others?” Sara questioned with a smile.

“Of course, but can I do one more thing?” Simeon asked.

Sara nodded and Simeon pressed his thumb to her forehead. A lovely wave of calm washed over her and she exhaled. He stood up and offered his hand. 

“What did you do?” Sara asked as she took it.

“Just gave you a bit of balance. You were expelling plenty of energy after my surprise earlier,” he laughed.

“Thank you,” she giggled and they left to go have lunch with Solomon and Luke.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara had plenty to think about as she wandered home. It caused her to rub her forearm and nibble at her nails. It was distracting, so much so that when an arm reached out for her, she screamed. Mammon laughed and ruffled Sara’s hair.

“Are you alright? You kept touching my pact mark. You know, human, I’m not at your beck and call,” he chortled.

“Really?” Sara smiled.

“Yeah, really,” he snorted.

“Mammon, hug me,” she ordered.

“Gah, no, oh,” he stopped as she snuggled into the hug. “This is,” he puffed.

“Nice,” Sara finished.

He softened and laughed before pressing his chin to her hair. “I missed you, Sara.”

They parted, and she breathed. “I missed you too, Dofus.”

“Want to go watch people drop Grimm in the park?” He asked.

Sara took his hand and shook her head. “Nope.”

His blush was bright as he glanced down at their hands. “Are you sick or somethin’? You’re being too nice.”

“I just want to enjoy feeling human for a moment. You’re perfect for that,” She laughed.

Mammon scowled and tilted his head from side to side. “You’re acting so weird, even for a human.”

“I know,” Sara sighed.

“So, I was thinkin’,” Mammon started.

“Uh-oh,” Sara smirked.

“Stop, would ya? I was thinkin’; you should talk to Lucifer. He’s been a bit of a terror since whatever happened with you both,” Mammon mumbled.

Sara raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“Yeah, he’s being especially sadistic lately,” he responded and rubbed his chest with a wince. “Then after that, we can go to eat!”

“I don’t get paid until Tuesday, and you’re not going to ask anyone for money,” Sara groaned.

“Fine,” he grumbled.

They reached the gate, and Sara exhaled. “Okay, I’ll go talk with him. Do you remember where you saw him last?”

Mammon waved at the house. “Likely in his room.”

Sara raised his hand to her lips and kissed it before walking off without him. She knew she was nervous, and it was going to be a disaster if she didn’t wrangle herself in a bit. Her feet didn’t carry her all the way up. She stopped at her room and stood in it with contemplation. What was she going to say?

“Just the beautiful human I was looking for!” Asmo clamored as he walked inside.

Sara breathed and smiled. “Hello, Asmo. What do I have the pleasure of seeing you this afternoon?”

Asmo beamed and held up a paper bag. “I just bought you something so cute! You must put it on now.”

Sara blinked. “What did you buy me? It’s not like you to buy anyone gifts.”

Asmo groaned and dug into the bag. “A beautiful sexy dress! I need you to put it on!”

Sara groaned and moved to the door. Asmo stepped in front of her and handed her the bag. “Just do it, please! I need to see it. Please?!”

She puffed and took the package, setting it on the bed. Asmo was impatient as always, and once on a fixation, this demon never let it go. Sara slid off her shirt, and Asmo’s hands went to her pants, pulling them down. This wasn’t unusual, and Sara willingly let him have this control. It was give and take with a pact, and she respected their needs as much as her own.

Asmo kissed her shoulder and nearly squealed as Sara lifted the dress to her form. “This is so pretty,” she beamed.

Once the dress was zipped up, Sara admired it in the mirror. It was a black dress with plenty of chest showing. It was shorter than what she would have liked, but it was still beautiful.

“Now don’t you look just perfect? I saw it and knew you must have it. I had to see you in it,” Asmo sighed and stroked her curls.

Sara turned her head and kissed Asmodeus’ cheek. “Yes, it’s wonderful. Thank you,” she murmured.

Asmo turned her and kissed Sara deeply before pressing her onto the dresser. Oh, someone was quite interested today. He stroked her between her thighs, and Sara let out a moan when they parted. Tongue and lips were on her neck.

Oh, the pleasant raptures of such a sin. Sara could easily admit that even through her busy week, she’d been so pent up. Asmo teased and pleased in their evenings together, but nothing as direct and forceful. Sara was enjoying herself immensely.

“Can’t you two shut doors?” Belphie groaned.

Sara jerked, and her cheeks darkened at the demon lingering at the entrance to her room. Leave it to Asmo to let everyone know she wasn’t quiet. Sara politely pushed Asmo from her legs and hopped down. “Sorry, Belphie. Asmo got a bit out of hand when I put on my new dress,” she murmured while reaching the entrance.

Levi was sticking his face out from his room, and Beelzebub was halted from eating a mozzarella stick. Sara puffed and fixed her hair. “Sorry, guys.”

“At least not make us suffer through Asmo’s screams,” Belphie snorted with a smirk.

“No, that was definitely Sara,” Beel said with color to his cheeks.

“Oh, sounds like Beel isn’t hungry for food anymore, lololol,” Levi teased.

Asmo skipped out into the hall and blew a kiss at Sara. “Let’s spend the night together, Sara! I have to meet Solomon, bye!”

Sara breathed out at the descending avatar of lust. “That is the equivalent of blue balls, boys.”

Levi snorted. “Watch hentai instead of being a normie!” He laughed and disappeared as the door shut.

Belphie arched an eyebrow at Beel. “We would help, but we have to meet Satan.”

“Yeah, he’s buying us a late lunch!” Beel beamed and ate the mozzarella stick in hand.

Sara rocked her head and smiled. “Next time,” she laughed.

Beel blinked and tilted his head. “Really?”

Sara snorted and gestured to Belphie. “Have I lied to either of you once?”

Belphegor sneered and pushed Beel. “Come on, let’s go before you change your mind about lunch.”

Beel glanced back and attempted to hide his blush before retreating with Belphie. Now she really didn’t have a choice but to talk to Lucifer. Great. Sara kicked her toe into the floor before marching up the staircase.

When she reached his door, she knocked and waited. Swaying on her feet, she tucked her hands behind her back. The door unlatched, and Lucifer’s form appeared through the crack.

“Yes, Sara?” He asked.

She licked her lips and cleared her throat. “I was hoping we could talk. I want to apologize.”

He blinked, and his eyebrows arched. “Apologize? For what?”

“May I come inside? It’s a delicate matter,” Sara mumbled and dropped her gaze.

Lucifer moved from the opening, and Sara slipped inside. When the door was closed, he moved to his armchair and gestured for her to, in essence, take the floor. Sara bounced on her feet and inhaled.

“I saw Simeon today, and he explained the intricacies of what he saw,” Sara started.

Lucifer tightened his expression. “Which explains quite a bit given that earlier I felt quite overwhelmed.”

Sara cleared her throat. “I apologize about that. He just sprung it on me without knowing I had no clue. He suggested that you didn’t know what was going to happen until it did.”

Lucifer breathed in deeply and ran his fingers over his mouth. “No, in fact, I didn’t truly intend you to make a pact with me. I am after all quite prideful, and the banter was to test your mettle,” he paused and smirked. “I was going to do so after our night together. The mark appeared after we were in my room.”

“After we got into bed,” she added. “Yes, I didn’t know that’s why you were surprised as I laid there naked,” she voiced with a smile. “And that explains why you spent those seven months not contacting me. You didn’t want attention drawn to me.”

Lucifer scowled and gestured to her. “How much did Simeon tell you?”

“Enough to know that what was created by accident could get me into heaps of trouble in the Celestial Realm.”

“I had no intention of you getting into this complicated mess,” Lucifer expressed with a scrunched expression. “I love you, Sara. I care about your being, your very presence, the essence of who you are. I also know that I can be overbearing, as you’ve said.”

“I actually like that about you most days, Lucifer,” Sara smiled.

Lucifer exhaled, and his lips curled. “This little human comes waltzing into the Devildom, makes pacts with my brothers, radiates goodness where ever she goes and then has the gall to do something stupid and reckless. Giving pride her heart.”

“I did,” Sara declared and moved to sit on his lap. “We need each other, Lucifer. I need you to forgive me for my ignorance.”

He reached up and stroked her curls before pulling off his gloves. Lucifer touched his right hand and revealed a small infinity symbol between his thumb and index finger. It was a silver tint and had a gold lining. “This is one of my secrets. I’ve had it since that night and knew what it represented. I’ve had it covered if only to not think about you as much as I had while you were gone.”

Sara caressed it and smiled at him. “It’s very lovely.”

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. “I haven’t seen a Celestial binding in eons.”

“Can we agree to some allowances?” Sara asked.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “Allowances?”

“Yes,” Sara exhaled. “I know you’re possessive, but we both know what happens if Lord Diavolo finds out.”

Lucifer tightened his brow. “Yes, he is quite suspicious. I can’t bear to lose you.”

“Then, we need to agree to allow me to continue with my relationships as they are. Your brothers, I know, are tolerably exempt for you. However, you can’t get jealous,” she stopped when he glowered.

“Jealous,” he spat.

“Yes, Lucifer,” Sara groaned. “You can’t get jealous of demons, angels, or others flirting with me. It’s not healthy for either of us. If you need to tie me in knots and make me beg later, I’d happily do so, but this is serious. You have the potential to lose everything over a silly human.”

Lucifer narrowed his gaze. “And if Lord Diavolo beckons you to his bed?”

Sara breathed and scrubbed her face. “What gives you the faintest idea that he would? I’m a human.”

“If he does?” Lucifer hissed.

“Then I make a choice on whether to accept,” Sara glared as her lips pursed. “It has to be this way, and I need you not to question why.”

“I won’t tolerate it,” Lucifer groaned.

Sara rubbed her forehead and sunk closer to him. “Lucifer, please? Please don’t do this? You already have ownership over my heart for eternity. We have to make this work. I can’t ever go home,” she sighed.

Lucifer glanced down at her. “Why not?”

“Simeon told me that if I do and Michael finds out what I’ve done, he will take me to the Celestial Realm. I’ll be barred from my home and the Devildom. I’m dangerous in the wrong hands,” Sara murmured.

His face contorted as he wrapped his arm around her. “I’m sorry, Sara. I promise I will take care of you, always.”

She traced his cheek with her hand. “Promise me. We can do this together. I don’t even care if you never want to touch me again, Lucifer. I just need you to be safe too.”

“Not touch you?” He scoffed and shook his head.

Lucifer kissed her and ran his free hand over her torso. It grew heated as he touched his marking, and she moaned in his mouth. Lucifer picked her up as he stood and elegantly strode to his bed, toppling her to it with a soft bounce. 

Lucifer gazed down at her and breathed. “I hope you don’t have any plans,” he mused and stepped toward his night table. “You’re evening is going to be quite full.”

Sara covered her mouth. “Are you being punny, Lucifer?”

He glared back at her and pulled out a bundle of black ropes. “Get on your knees and beg with your wrists out,” he commanded while snapping the rope.

Sara complied and smiled to herself. Even as he skillfully tied up her hands, taking her face in his fingers and dominating her mouth with his own. She had no complaints. Lucifer was desirable, and he made it very clear that she was one of his weaknesses.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara yawned and stretched, only to feel the warm restrain of a body encompassing her. Lucifer was cuddling? Sara opened one of her eyes to see him stretched across her bare chest. He was still asleep and a lazy smile was on his lips. Oh, did Sara love this. She wished she had her phone so she could take a picture.

She gingerly moved some of his hair from his forehead. The movement caused Lucifer to flutter his eyes then squint at her. “Good morning,” he grumbled.

“Good morning,” Sara murmured.

Lucifer yawned and moved up and kissed her cheek before slumping to the pillows next to her. “We didn’t eat last night,” he noted while yanking her to him.

Sara exhaled and winced. “No, we didn’t.”

Lucifer scowled and lifted the sheets. “I need to show some moderation with your body, Sara. You’re not as thick-skinned as Mammon. All these lovely bruises,” he sighed and ran his fingers over her hip.

“I’m quite sure you whip him for punishment, not pleasure, Lucifer,” She sighed.

He traced some of the more tender spots on her ass with a finger while nipping and kissing her shoulderblade. “It’s Sunday, we have time to stay in my room all day,” he chuckled against her skin.

“What happened to moderation?” Sara laughed.

“Ask me in twenty years,” he groaned.

Sara twisted in his grip to face him. “What time is it?”

Lucifer scrunched his nose and reached over to the night table, retrieving his phone. “Nearly nine,” he sighed.

“Fuck,” Sara puffed and kissed his cheek. “I have to get up. Beel said we were going to work out today at ten.”

Lucifer glared as he set down the D.D.D. “You can work out with me, in here,” he purred and stroked her neck.

Sara reached down and Lucifer hissed out a breath. “Now, I have obligations, _Sir_ and they must be met.”

Lucifer moaned and pinned her to the bed. Sara was surrounded by dark feathers and his smirk. “Don’t think for one moment I would release you without taking what I want, Sara. You’re mine.”

She wouldn’t ask how, nor would she ever be certain in what way he was able to manipulate her body. However, she was fucking thankful, again and again for it. Even the howls of her enjoyment couldn’t quite depict it.

* * *

Sara winced as she wandered to her room at half-past nine. Lucifer wasn’t a morning person, huh? Her sore thighs told a much different story. Admiring the dress that she just tossed to the bed, Sara sighed. Damn, what a great night. Glancing at the mirror, her body sang a foreign tune. She had bruising and small cuts along her thighs and behind.

“Well, maybe not an everyday thing,” she sighed and rubbed one of the cheeks with a shudder.

Snatching up her workout clothes, she was grateful that her grey leggings would hide the war wounds. Beel worried about her plenty and she didn’t want him upset. Her loose tank top revealed the purple sports bra and she pulled back her hair. Maybe she would have time for a quick snack?

Her running shoes hardly made sounds on the staircase as she headed toward the dining hall. Sara rolled her neck as she landed on the main floor and nearly skipped toward the kitchen. All the frustrations, aggravations, and depressed feelings had lifted. Sara felt more herself, even though she was exhausted and hungry.

“I hardly slept last night,” Asmo cooed.

“I suppose Sara is a bit of a screamer,” Satan laughed and sighed. “She sounds fun.”

Sara neared the entrance to the kitchen and stopped at the mention of her name. It wasn’t often she got to eavesdrop on demons, let alone hers. She suppressed a smile and listened.

“Yeah,” Beel grumbled. 

“You think he knows how much sound echoes?” Asmo sighed.

“Stop touching me,” Belphie growled. “Yes.”

“Yeah, well, he’s lucky I didn’t come up there. She sounded like he was hurting her,” Mammon complained.

“Jealous again, Mammon? Do you know why she is screaming his name and not yours? It’s about delivery. Don’t be a selfish scumbag,” Satan snapped.

“Did you want to keep getting whipped out of his frustrations? I think not,” Asmo complained. “Besides, it’s nice to hear Sara enjoying herself! Oh, she sounds absolutely magnificent. I enjoyed the rise and fall and rise again. It was orgasmic.”

Sara stuck her face around the corner and smiled. This was her life. Of course, she would have never said that a year ago. Nor would she have wanted six brothers to know she was loudly professing her enjoyment. No, the rules change and so do people. It wasn’t as embarrassing because in reality, they all shared her in some way or another.

Beel caught sight of her and she held a finger to her mouth to silence his observation.

Satan shifted and crossed his arms. “I could do something similar. I might not be as sadistic, but it’s about the application.”

“It’s not always about sadism, Satan,” Sara voiced as she finally made herself known. All the brothers but Beel jerked and surprise washed over them. Sara came around the corner and smiled. “It’s truly about enjoyment of said partner,” Sara finished.

Asmo squealed and skipped over, grasping her cheeks. “You look so thoroughly satisfied, Sara! Who would have thought Lucifer had it in him,” he laughed.

“Thank you, Asmo. I’m starving, is there anything leftover?” She sighed.

Asmo escorted Sara to the counter where they all converged. “We saved you breakfast and have plenty of snacks. After hearing your morning wake up call, we figured you’d be down later,” he snickered.

Sara exhaled and rolled her neck. “Yes, I wasn’t relinquished until a little bit ago,” she said while picking at a plate.

Beel reached over for the violet prickly fruit before munching it and smiling. “Do you feel like running with me today still?”

“Yeah! That’s why I’m dressed for it,” she smiled.

Satan had recovered from her prior comments and wandered over. “Are you feeling alright? I have a few books on recovery if your body feels drained.”

Sara smiled as she swallowed. “Yes, I’m fine, but I’ll take them if you want to share.”

Satan laughed and stroked her hair. “Of course!”

She munched for a bit as the conversation turned to lighter subjects and she enjoyed the touchstone after a long night. Lucifer was in truth all-consuming. Sara liked that about him and her mind could be silenced when it housed so many thoughts during the day. Maybe he felt similar? It was uncanny how time flew.

When she was finished, Sara dusted off her fingers and wagged one at Beel. “Let’s go.”

Beel laughed and walked up, yanking her off her feet. “I’ll carry you the first five miles,” he chuckled.

Sara giggled and waved at the other brothers before Beel marched them outside. He repositioned her and she was nearly being cradled against his chest while wrapping her arms around his neck. The first time he suggested this, she thought he was crazy. Now Sara allowed him to use her as his personal training weights because he was always smiling.

“Are you happy?” He asked while he kept at a moderate pace.

Sara smiled and nodded. “Yes, I feel much better.”

“Good so does Lucifer,” Beel grinned.

“Is that why you and Belphie left yesterday?”

Beel puffed and nodded. “Yes.”

“Does it bother you?”

Beel was silent a moment while running, his eyes on the path ahead. “No, I just want my family happy. You and Lucifer were unhappy because you were lying to each other.”

No one ever gave Beelzebub enough credit for his insight. It was always those with few words that observed the most. Sara wrapped herself closer as Beel lifted her knees for a better pose. 

“You never ask me for anything,” She noted.

“I only want what you can give,” he stopped and tilted his head. “And food.”

Sara laughed with a nod. “And food.”

“You are allowed to ask, Beelzebub. Just because we made a pact doesn’t mean you’re not allowed,” She clarified.

“I know,” he smiled at her. “Everyone asks you for something.”

“Well, let me ask you for something,” Sara said and touched his cheek. “I’m asking you to tell me if you want something from me, alright? You’ve always looked after me and I adore you for it.”

He stopped running and tilted his head. “Can I sleep in your room tonight? I like when I can hold you; it makes me less hungry for food.”

Sara grinned and nodded. “Of course. Whenever you feel like it. Although, sometimes you might just need me to come up to your room. Belphie might get lonesome. Remember he came over and snuggled us on Wednesday.”

Beel laughed and nodded. “He says you smell like home. I think you always smell like chocolate,” he shrugged.

Sara beamed. “I’m glad you don’t eat me then.”

Beel arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

Sara realized what she said and her cheeks darkened. “Well, you know what I mean.”

His grin grew and he held her closer. “Later,” he said and continued their run.

After laps around the park, Beel had Sara get on his back while he did pushups. Most may think that it was an easy feat to stay on top of the giant demon as he exercised. It was not. Sara learned quickly that it was a great work out for her. Plenty of core and thigh work. She was sweating like crazy but enjoyed the breeze.

He cleared his throat. “Okay.”

That was all he needed to say and she climbed off, collapsing to the ground with a smile. Beel did the same but seemed far less exerted. Sara glanced over at him and puffed a laugh. “I forgot how much you kick my ass, Beel.”

“It’s good,” he chuckled and reached for the towel he had in his pocket.

Beel offered it and Sara took it with a smile. “Thank you for remembering.”

“Of course.”

Sara blotted her face and breathed. “This was so nice. Great idea.”

“Sara! Beelzebub!” A higher-pitched voice shouted.

Sara sat up to see Luke and Simeon walking on the sideway. Sara placed the towel over her shoulder and waved while climbing off the grass. “Hello, Luke, Simeon,” she beamed.

Beel jumped to his feet and waved. “Hello.”

“What are you both doing? Are you looking for bats?” Simeon teased with a smile.

“We were just taking a break in our work out. We might get some frozen yogurt because Beel is likely hungry,” she declared.

Beel rocked his head. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“We were just deciding where we wanted to take our photos for the calendar for Lord Diavolo. Luke suggested the park so we came here,” Simeon explained.

Luke nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, it’s a nice spot.”

“Wouldn’t it be perfect if you both would join us?” Simeon questioned.

Luke scowled. “I don’t want to take a picture with a demon, Simeon. Then everyone will think I associate with them,” he hissed.

Beel pouted and exhaled. “I thought you liked me, Luke. You always shared your food with me in class.”

Luke blushed and groaned. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then you won’t mind us all taking the photo together,” Simeon laughed.

“How about we get some ice cream from the stand over there and sit around the table?” Sara suggested.

“Oh, an excellent spring to summer picture to be sure,” Simeon agreed.

“Ice cream,” Beel hummed with a smile and closed his eyes.

Luke reluctantly agreed and they went for ice cream. After they each had their cones in hand, two in Beel’s case, they sat down at one of the smaller tables. It was circular and Simeon set up a small tripod with his D.D.D on it. 

Sara sat on the tabletop with her feet on the bench next to Beel who was enjoying the ice cream to the fullest. Luke sat across from Sara and Simeon was behind Luke. Simeon had set the timer and multiple pictures up so the camera flashed several times, even catching Sara leaning over to Beel and swipe some chocolate off his face with a laugh.

When reviewing the pictures, it truly seemed like it was a set of friends out for ice cream, despite their differences. “Very nice, Diavolo will be pleased,” Simeon smiled.

“Can you send me copies? I want to print them out and put them in my room,” Sara smiled.

“Really?” Luke asked with large eyes.

“Of course, you’re my friends. Ask Beel, I have tons of the brothers on my wall. To Mammon’s increased ego at times,” Sara sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“We’ll have to take more before this visit is up,” Simeon smiled. “Lord Diavolo asked if I was interested in mentoring and even teaching a class this year on the Celestial Realm. We’re only awaiting Michael’s approval before it becomes definite.”

Sara clapped and beamed. “Oh, that’s excellent! Lord Diavolo asked if I would mentor the humans, but I told him I would think about it. It’s tons of responsibility,” She exhaled.

Simeon reached over, fixed her towel which had fallen backward, and nodded. “You’re highly capable of mentoring them, Sara. You’re trustworthy and genuine. That’s why Luke likes you so much,” Simeon finished with a toothy smile.

“Hey, I don’t like her too much!” Luke growled.

“We could continue our tea dates,” Sara beamed and bounced on her heels.

Simeon rocked his head. “Now, we’re going to go get some shopping done. I have a feeling I will see you tomorrow at the Demon Lord’s Castle? Lord Diavolo requested that I come over and formally approve of the changes you made in the orientation.”

“You’re working on the exchange program?” Luke gasped.

Sara agreed and shrugged. “I asked him what he needed help with while I was here and he put me to good use.”

Luke glowed with happiness as he cheered. “Sara, you’re so smart! Likely the smartest human we know, right Simeon?”

“Don’t forget Solomon,” Sara added.

Luke snorted but then returned to smiling. “You’re still so very smart.”

Beel wrapped his large arm around Sara’s frame. “Lucifer says she’s almost as smart as him,” he laughed.

Simeon covered his growing smile with his hand. “Coming from Lucifer, that's golden.”

Beel had taken the towel from Sara’s open shoulder and wiped his face. “Yes, he always is praising her. It makes Mammon extra annoyed,” he teased.

Luke scowled and pointed at Sara. “What’s that? Is that a demon pact, Simeon?”

Sara subtly shifted Beel’s arm over the pact marking. “I have tons, Luke, you know that,” she said and held out her arms.

“No, the one on your chest,” he scowled. “It’s silver too.”

“Oh, look, Luke. Solomon said he’ll cook without us if we don’t hurry,” Simeon grumbled while looking at his D.D.D.

Luke stiffened and shook his head. “We better go.”

Simeon waved and began ushering Luke away. “Goodbye! See you tomorrow, Sara.”

Sara pulled out her phone and opened the message Simeon sent. The pictures were excellent. Aside from one flaw. The second to last one when she was reaching over to scoop ice cream off Beel’s face and laughing. Her towel had fallen and the silvery glow around the pact mark was the oddity.

“I like this picture,” Beel said.

“Oh, yeah, me too,” Sara murmured.

She messaged Simeon.

_Did you send all of them to Diavolo???_

She hoped he would understand why that was a concern.

Simeon got back to her immediately.

_Yes… I wasn’t looking for it either._

Cryptic enough for Beel to shrug it off as he lounged against her, but Sara paled. That’s physical conformation. If he had assumptions before, they would likely be solid after that. Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Sara was surprised about Barbatos being at the gate of the House of Lamentation, but she shouldn’t have been. It was evening, but not inappropriately late. It could be anything, but Sara knew in her gut it wasn’t. Beel set Sara down and approached the pensive demon. She wasn’t pleased to see the immediate response to the picture. It smelt like trouble.

“Good evening, Sara,” Barbatos smiled. “Beelzebub, always a pleasure.”

“Are you here on business, Barbatos?” Sara questioned with a curl to her lips.

He nodded and gestured to her. “Lord Diavolo was going over the details for our project and needs your opinion desperately on human decor. We are going for an autumn theme.”

Sara breathed and rocked her head. “I will just go get changed.”

“Lord Diavolo also requests you bring a bag. Just in case you and I have to go and retrieve some items from the physical realm,” Barbatos nodded.

Beel raised his eyebrows. “Sara is staying at the castle?”

This was such a horrible sign. Sara stuffed down her panic. Fuck.

“Oh, yes. Lord Diavolo has been so impressed with her that he wants to have dinner after we’ve returned. The likelihood is a late meal,” Barbatos declared.

Beel turned to Sara and frowned. “I guess we’ll hang out when you come home tomorrow,” he nodded.

“I’ll escort you over when you’re ready, Sara,” Barbatos said.

The demon and Sara walked through the gate, and she bit her nails. There was stress coming off her in waves, and Beel turned to her when they shut the front door. 

“Are you alright?” Beel questioned.

Sara inhaled and touched his shoulder. “Can you promise to do me a favor?”

Beel rocked his head with a smile. “Yes.”

“You can’t tell anyone, even Belphie, about this promise,” Sara warned.

“Okay,” he agreed.

Sara pulled him to her and breathed near his ear. “If I don’t come back right away, take care of Lucifer, alright?”

“Why?” He frowned at her.

“Trust me?”

Beel pulled from her and scowled. “Sara, what’s wrong?”

She took his hand and gripped it. “Just do what I ask, alright, Beel? For me?”

“Okay.”

Sara kissed his hand and took off up the staircase. Lucifer was just coming down when she reached her room. He looked flustered.

“Are you alright?”

She rushed to him and grabbed his torso. “I made a mistake,” she voiced.

“How?” He whispered.

“I think Diavolo saw it in a picture,” She whimpered. “Barbatos is here.”

Lucifer stiffened and pulled from her. “Listen to me,” he started and ducked down to her. “You do what you must to keep yourself safe. I highly doubt that anything poor shall happen, but do not lie to him. I will take the repercussions should it come to that. That’s an order, Sara,” Lucifer explained in a low tone.

“But,” she tried.

“No,” he said and cupped her cheek. “I need you to be safe, for my brothers’ sake,” he whispered.

Sara swallowed and nodded. “Alright.”

Lucifer stood and gestured to her room. “I imagine you need to change.”

“An overnight bag as well,” she voiced.

He winced and rocked his head. “It’s going to be fine. Just do as I say.”

Sara stood up straighter and tilted her chin up from her neck. “Alright, I will,” she smiled.

Lucifer exhaled and reached to touch her hair. “You truly are the best pieces of me. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she breathed.

Sara took his hand to her lips and kissed his glove where the mark resides. That was it. She turned and swallowed down the swirling panic to go into her room. Whatever was to come tonight, it was not going to be satisfactory. She had to come to grips with that long before she left.

* * *

The walk to the castle was tranquil, even for Barbatos’s standards. She held her bag in hand and was wearing a pair of slacks with a grey spaghetti strap flowing shirt. There was this question hanging in the air, and she knew it would be answered.

Walking up the stairs, Barbatos hummed. “I’ve always imagined fall to be a splendid time for humans.”

“Autumn is my favorite season,” she agreed.

He offered her entry, and Lord Diavolo was glancing at two different color swatch boards. “Ah, Sara,” he smiled back at her. “Come take a look. Barbatos, could you put her things in my guest room?”

Barbatos bowed and took the bag before heading up the staircase. Sara paced over and stood beside the prince of demons. One set of colors was browns and golds with a few oranges; the other was blues with deep reds and hints of darker yellows.

“Which do you prefer?”

“Which do you prefer, Lord Diavolo?” Sara questioned.

He grinned at her and tapped the one with the browns and gold. “I enjoy the deep warmth.”

“I do enjoy that, but I like the reds and yellows in this one as well,” Sara declared.

“You don’t mind not sharing my same opinion, good,” he nodded and walked toward the sitting room.

Sara inhaled and followed the towering demon as he moved to sit down. She stood in front of him, and he smirked, his posture read lax, but he was watching her.

“How do you feel about gowns. Expensive and traditional?” He asked. 

Sara noted he hadn’t offered her a seat. A divert from his usual behavior. “I’ve never worn one, but I imagine it would be another challenge. Were you thinking of getting one for yourself?” She questioned with a grin.

Diavolo laughed and sighed. “No, for the ball and yourself.”

She licked her lips. “I would have to see about that.”

Diavolo tapped his chin and tilted his head. “Sara, are you uncomfortable?”

She tightened her jaw but remembered what Lucifer had said. “Yes, I’m a bit unclear as to what you need from me tonight, Lord Diavolo.”

Diavolo nodded and pulled out his D.D.D, which only meant that he was getting closer to revealing his knowledge of her pact. He smiled at the screen before turning it to her. “I love this picture.”

Sara stared down at the one she knew he was going to pull up. “Beel looks delighted with his two cones,” she giggled and nodded.

Diavolo chuckled and patted his chest. “I truly have a soft spot for him. He is kinder than his brothers in some ways and honest,” he said and turned the phone back before moving his fingers across the screen. “I have a question, and I believe you know what that one is,” he finished and showed her a close up of the marking on her chest.

It was clear in the light and with the camera that the infinity symbols glowed with the bright moon light. So demons couldn’t see them for themselves, but a fucking picture was going to do her in. Great.

“Yes, I believe I do. Your question is first, do I know what that represents,” Sara answered.

Diavolo nodded. “Do you?”

“Simeon informed me yesterday,” Sara voiced. “The second question is how did such happen.”

His lips twitched as he agreed.

“The night before I left, Lucifer had told me in jest that he refused to be another demon I owned. He told me I must make a pact with him. Neither of us knew I could. It was banter before,” she stopped and looked away as her cheeks darkened.

“I see,” Diavolo said. “Has he finished the binding since your return?”

Sara shook her head.

“Very good,” Diavolo breathed. “Well, we are at an impasse, Sara. I cannot let you live with a demon you have made a pact with, nor can I send you back home. Too many ears know about your incident. I certainly don’t plan on imprisoning you either. Lucifer is a different story.”

Sara moved her lips from side to side. “Please don’t hurt him, Lord Diavolo. I promise you. It wasn’t purposeful,” she murmured and got on her knees in front of him.

He looked at the woman on the floor pleading. “He broke the law, Sara.”

“Please? I will do anything you ask,” she voiced.

“Anything?” He questioned.

She bowed her head and breathed. “Anything.”

“Even if that means that he won’t remember this. The pact, the intimacy, any of it?”

She stared up at him. “He has to take care of his brothers. They lost so much... I cannot allow him to be harmed on my account. It’s my responsibility and my marking,” Sara said with tears in her eyes.

Diavolo exhaled and bent close to her touching her cheek. “You’re so very loyal. This golden heart you have deep in your chest. The brothers, the angels, me. I see it in you. Would you like to fix this with me? It’s going to be difficult. Likely the hardest thing you will ever do in your beautiful life. Do you trust me?”

She rocked her head in his hand, and he stroked her hair with his other. “I have to. No one should pay for my crimes, even unwittingly performed.”

Diavolo beamed and pulled from her. “Sit here with me a moment and gain your composure. We’re going to talk about how to mend this.”

Sara exhaled and fell on her hands. He wasn’t going to punish Lucifer. That caused new tears to splatter on the carpet. “Thank you, thank you for your compassion,” she whimpered.

Diavolo was stroking her hair as she cried. “It’s alright, Sara. I may have to live by these laws, which are the cornerstone of our progress, but I can correct an error. I also cannot have you harmed. This will cause a large issue for you in the Celestial Realm and refuse to let you take that blow. I only hope that you will remain after the difficulties of this.”

She rocked and breathed through her sobs. “How? How could I leave?”

“It is a long road, Sara. One of which I can only go by your word,” Diavolo murmured as he ran fingers through her hair.

“I will pledge myself to you, Lord Diavolo,” she whimpered and glanced through her hair.

He blinked while still comforting her. “You’re willing to pledge your loyalties to me? You know what that means?”

Barbatos cleared his throat. “Michael wouldn’t be able to have a say should it be noted.”

Diavolo exhaled and shook his head. “I won’t do that to her.”

Sara took his hand and gripped it both of hers while tears streamed down her face. “I pledge my fealty to you, Lord Diavolo. My life, for as long as I am living and breathing, will be for the service of you and your Devildom.”

Diavolo exhaled but held a small smile. “Alright, Sara. Turn around. The rules for human pledges are far different from demons, but I want it very clear you are the Devildom’s human.”

Sara cleared her face and turned on her knees, sitting on her calves. Diavolo’s finger touched the base of her neck, and she shivered at the odd reaction of him tracing on her skin. When he was finished, he assisted in turning her form back to him. 

“You will never be unsafe. You’re now our human,” he nodded and stroked her cheek.

She launched her body at him, and he held her as she wept. It wasn’t just the relief; it was knowing that she wasn’t going back to House of Lamentation. It was because she knew that Lucifer would never remember these moments. It was because she knew that sometimes the hard choices were the only right ones.

“Will I still be allowed in the Devildom?” She asked once her sobs died down.

Diavolo nodded as his chin rested against her forehead. “You will live here with me.”

“Will I still have a pact with Lucifer?” 

He was silent, and she noted Barbatos had moved further into the room.

“Not that he will be able to use. His mark will be removed, but you will always have a binding of sorts to him. That not even time can change,” Diavolo whispered and kissed her forehead. “Are you alright to stand?”

“So, the pact won’t exist, but my ties to him will? How does that work?” Sara questioned as she looked up at Diavolo.

“Celestial Magic,” Diavolo smiled. “Think of it as you being his guardian angel.”

Sara beamed and nodded. “I like that.”

“Me too, he needs it,” Diavolo laughed and helped her from his lap.

Barbatos ran a hand over his coat. “When we come back, Sara, this will no longer be a reality you can turn to. Are you positive you’re willing to do this under your own volition?”

She breathed and nodded while wiping her eyes. “I must do what is right for everyone.”

Lord Diavolo beamed as he rose from his seat. “Yes, we have that in common. Now, Barbatos is going to take us to his room. We are going to go back to a reality you likely won’t be fond of. However, you will never have to leave the Devildom again unless you desire.”

Sara bowed her head. “Thank you for your kindness, Lord Diavolo.”

He offered his hand to her, and she took it. “I will assist you every step of the way.”

Sara pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it. The demon prince traced her cheek and nodded. Whether she liked it or not… her allegiance to Lord Diavolo just saved Lucifer’s life and her future here in the Devildom. In return, she would have to live with knowing that her life would be forever changed.

**End of Part 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what your thinking... "Did she run of out ideas..." Absolutely not! Welcome to the real angst and romantic tension ahead!


	12. Chapter 12

Sara woke up and yawned as she turned in the bed. Barbatos had already opened her curtains and set out her agenda for the day. She smiled and maneuvered over to the page while walking in her nightgown to the bathroom.

Doing her business, she flexed her body after and moved toward her closet. She decided on something simple. A red dress that she wrapped a belt around with her heeled boots and a quick check in the mirror. At the vanity, she painted on a bit of shadow and eyeliner. Excellent. 

Sara grabbed her notepad and was out of her quarters in a flash. Mornings were usually hectic, but nothing she couldn’t manage. Actually, there really wasn’t much that she couldn’t manage at all.

When she stepped into the dining room, Lord Diavolo grinned. “Good morning, Sara.”

Sara approached him and kissed his cheek. “Good morning, my lord,” she teased and sat down next to him.

He took a curl of hers in his fingers and twirled it. “How are you doing this morning?”

“Excellent. I know you have a meeting at RAD in the afternoon. I will have your bullet points done before then. How are you?”

“When I woke up today, I took a deep breath and realized I was about to ask you when it was breakfast,” he chuckled.

Sara laughed and shook her head. “You’re ridiculous. When have I ever been there to tell you when breakfast is?”

Diavolo snorted and shrugged. “The oddities of dreams.”

There was a knock at the door as Diavolo was crouched toward her. His fingers were stroking her neck and could have been a suggestion of more. The sound drew their attention, and Lucifer was looming in his uniform. “Ah, Lucifer,” Diavolo said as he sat up.

Lucifer’s distaste wasn’t easily hidden. “You wanted to see me?”

Diavolo waved a finger and nodded. “Sara finished the meeting’s summary, and I wanted you to go over it before this afternoon.”

Lucifer stroked his chest and nodded. “Yes, of course, Lord Diavolo.”

Sara pulled out the sheet, and Lucifer approached, snatching it quickly. There was no conversation between them as he eyed her with disdain.

“Lucifer, we talked about this,” Diavolo warned.

“Thank you, Sara,” he murmured.

She puffed and plastered on a smile. “Your welcome, Lucifer.”

“Shall I provide anything else for you today, Lord Diavolo?” Lucifer questioned.

“Not at the moment, thank you, Lucifer,” Diavolo chuckled.

Sara dressed her tea as Lucifer just nodded at her. “Have a good day, Sara.”

“You as well, Lucifer,” Sara beamed.

He left but not before glancing back once. Sara let out a breath and turned to Diavolo. “What shall you ask of me today?”

Diavolo tapped his chin and tilted his head. “How about we do our work, have lunch, then we walk down to RAD together?” He asked.

Sara smirked and tilted her head. “If that’s what you wish.”

Diavolo twitched his nose. “It’s been eight months. How are you doing, Sara?”

“I’m recovered well,” she agreed with a nod.

“Then how about we throw a party? Celebrate the coming year ahead. The successes of the exchange program being stronger than ever, and life,” Diavolo suggested.

Sara blinked and gestured to him. “You’re the prince of the Devildom. If you would like to throw a party, I am at your service.”

He scowled and puffed. “Sara, I’m asking your thoughts. I don’t want someone to lick my boot. If I wanted that, I would have kept a succubus to follow me through the castle,” he grumbled.

She bit her lower lip and sighed. “Yes, a party sounds lovely, Lord Diavolo. Maybe we could do a masquerade?”

“Oh, I like that,” he nodded.

Barbatos entered the room with dishes in hand. “Good morning, Sara,” he smiled.

“Good morning, Barbatos,” she responded.

“I wanted to thank you for finishing the paperwork for the new subject last night,” Barbatos declared as he set down the plate for her.

“Of course, it was my pleasure to help you,” Sara beamed.

“Barbatos, I’ve told you, come have breakfast with us,” Diavolo pouted.

“Thank you, Lord Diavolo, but I must decline as usual. I appreciate the solitude if you don’t mind,” Barbatos voiced with a bow.

“Oh, fine. I would hate to make you uncomfortable,” he sighed.

Barbatos bowed, and his smile grew sincere. “Thank you,” he left soon after.

Sara sighed as she touched his arm. “You’re very good to all of your subjects, Lord Diavolo.”

“Do you feel I’ve lived up to my end of our agreement thus far?” he asked.

She nodded, and her lips curled. “Yes, I do. More so, you treat me far better than I expected to be treated.”

“I’m going to kiss you now. You can say no,” he whispered and caressed her cheek.

Sara’s cheeks grew warm. “Okay.”

Diavolo bent to her and kissed her lips. It was warm and tender, which radiated in her chest. The whimper that left her mouth made Diavolo push for more, and he growled. Soon the short-statured woman was in his lap with her lower back pressed against the table edge.

Sara groaned, and he pulled away. “I’ve wanted to do that for some time,” he laughed.

She swallowed as it was fairly clear he had underneath her and the beautiful wings that encircled them. Sara bit her lower lip and touched his face. “Me too. You’ve been so kind and generous to my wounded heart.”

Diavolo exhaled and pulled her in for another kiss. “I can share you with the world, but just know you’re this glorious creature I revere,” he sighed against her neck.

Sara moaned and touched his bare chest. “Diavolo, we have work soon,” she sighed as his tongue and lips drifted downward.

“I honestly don’t care,” he chuckled against her skin.

Sara raced her fingers back up to his face, and she kissed him while rolling her hips on his lap. Oh, it had been such a long eight months. Despite outings and sleepovers at House of Lamentation, she was still pent up.

He placed her on the table after moving the plates aside and pulled up her skirt. Oh, fucking mother of demons! Sara clawed at the table and cried in relief.

“Lord Diavolo,” Barbatos’s voice was loud in the room.

Diavolo groaned against Sara, and he sat up. “Yes, Barbatos? I’m quite busy.”

“You have a meeting with the financial committee in ten minutes in the throne room,” Barbatos responded with an arched eyebrow.

Diavolo made a face and glanced under the woman’s dress. “I will be ready in fifteen,” he nodded back at the butler.

Barbatos smiled and bowed. “Very well, Lord Diavolo. I will tell the committee you are finishing breakfast.”

Diavolo laughed, and Sara groaned. “That’s not going to be a thing,” she puffed as Barbatos left.

“Oh yes, it will,” he chuckled and reached under to yank off her underwear. “Now, breakfast,” he grinned.

* * *

Sara fixed her skirt and adjusted her jacket as Diavolo was talking on his phone. They were walking into RAD. His hand casually skirted her back as he was speaking to one of his brothers. Sara had learned so much about the Devildom in the last eight months.

She learned about the dynamic with his brothers. How the ruling works and even plans Diavolo is attempting to initiate. Sara appreciated that about him and enjoyed his work ethic and care.

Barbatos trailed them, and Sara fell out of step with Diavolo to walk with him. Diavolo glanced back and nodded with a smile before walking ahead. They seemed to all have developed nonverbal communication over time.

“Hello, Sara,” Barbatos said.

“About this morning,” she mumbled.

Barbatos smiled and glanced over at her. “I’m not offended. Don’t fret over the incident.”

“I’m not trying for advancement or anything, Barbatos. I see us as equals in our service to Lord Diavolo. You’re obviously far more qualified than I,” she laughed and shrugged.

Barbatos thinned his lips and glanced over at the demon prince, laughing on his D.D.D. “You have made him more focused, Sara. I’m thankful for the assistance in his care. You never ask for anything from him, and I know you haven’t any interest in manipulating the crown.”

Sara exhaled and beamed. “Thank you, Barbatos. Your opinion matters, and I’m grateful you see it.”

Barbatos touched her shoulder and nodded. “He is honest about his interests. Lord Diavolo is not a selfish demon, but he will always share his feelings when someone is ready to hear them,” he murmured before walking away from the woman. “Lord Diavolo, we have ten minutes.”

Diavolo got off his phone and waved. “Come along, Sara. I need your mind for this meeting.”

She smiled and skipped up to the pair as they walked inside the council room. They disappeared, and she was almost at a run to catch up. She hadn’t planned on running into a brick wall. Well, it was actually Lucifer. Sara winced on the floor as she rubbed her ass.

“Excuse you,” Lucifer hissed.

Sara puffed as she continued to nurse her injury. “I’m sorry, Lucifer.”

He sighed and reached his hand out to her. Sara took it, and he assisted in righting her attire. It took a moment, but he stood in front of her in the gap between action and stared at her.

Sara’s cheeks darkened as she instinctively rubbed her chest. Lucifer’s eyes grew focused as he stared at her face. The spell over the pair was broken when the other brothers entered. It soon became chaos, and Sara was swept off her feet.

“Sara,” Beel grinned as he held her.

Satan glanced up from his book and waved with the hint of a grin.

“Sara! Guess who made Demonos Hellfire Hotlist!” Asmo squealed.

“You?” Sara asked with a smile.

Asmo grabbed her face and kissed her. “Yes!”

Belphie shoved him outta the way and beamed. “Sara, I bought a new pillow cover. I'll share this with you when you come over.”

“Put her down, Beel! She hasn’t even had a chance to see the best of us, Mammon!” Mammon snickered and popped into view.

Levi rolled his eyes and shoved Mammon. “I have that new Zombie simulation, Sara. You need to come to try it, normie,” he laughed.

Diavolo chuckled and sighed. “She’s going to be adored to death.”

“Not possible, Lord Diavolo,” Asmo laughed.

“Now put the human down, Beel,” Lucifer grumbled. “We have a meeting to begin.”

Beel pulled her closer, and Sara kissed his cheek. “I brought you some Spicy Newt Chips for you,” she whispered before he set her down.

Beel beamed. “You’re the best, Sara,” he gushed as she handed him two bags from her messenger bag.

Belphie lounged against Sara’s shoulder and groaned. “Why can’t you come to stay with us more?”

“I’m sorry, Belphie,” Sara sighed and stroked his hair awkwardly. “I’ve been so busy with work; I hardly have time to eat.”

“I had a wonderful breakfast this morning,” Diavolo laughed.

Sara jerked and glared over at him. “Yes, Barbatos made your favorite.”

Diavolo shifted as his grin grew, and her glare evolved to a sharp glower. “Alright, alright, Sara,” Diavolo laughed and gestured to her seat. “I won’t harass.”

She pulled herself away from the demon brothers and moved to the seat next to Barbatos, with Lucifer moving to her other side. Asmodeus bent over the desk to Sara’s ear when he sat down. 

“When did you start playing with the demon prince?” he breathed.

Sara puffed and glared back at Asmo. “Don’t start with me, or I’ll refuse to tell Solomon to add your beauty products in next month’s care package to me.”

Asmo ducked with a smile. “Sorry.”

When Sara turned around, and Diavolo was shuffling through the pages, Lucifer turned to her. Sara was writing something down in her notebook when she looked over at him. His expression was amused.

“You had a busy morning?”

Diavolo glanced over at the pair as the other brothers were still chatting amongst themselves. Sara breathed and tried to taper her blush while nodding. 

“We had several meetings. How was yours?” Sara asked.

Lucifer smirked. “I didn’t eat breakfast, but I sustained through the day.”

Sara blinked. Was he making a joke? By his enjoyment of her increased redness, it was a joke. “Sometimes life moves too quick for it, I suppose,” she mumbled and rubbed the side of her neck.

He ducked closer and maintained her gaze. “At least you do a decent enough job keeping the agenda on track.”

Sara was nearing purple. He was truly jeering her about this? Why did that little tidbit of information warm him to her after months of ice?

“Stick your tongue down her throat already,” Asmo teased.

Sara jerked from the intense eye contact and faced Diavolo. The demon prince stifled a smirk and cleared his throat. “The first order of business. Let’s try not to provoke the succubi in my brother’s territory into a frenzy,” Diavolo hummed.

“Mammon,” Satan coughed.

“Since the school session is coming to a close in the next few weeks. We have some exciting events planned,” Diavolo smiled.

Sara offered Diavolo a sheet of paper, and his fingers lingered on her hand a moment before he stepped back. “Oh, yes,” he said and hit his forehead. “How could I have forgotten.”

Barbatos covered up a stifled smirk. “You sometimes provide more assistance than I do,” he chuckled in a low tone.

Sara bounced her shoulders and beamed over at the butler. “No one ever could, Barbatos.”

“Lucifer’s birthday is this week, as we all know,” Diavolo declared.

Lucifer puffed and waved. “Lord Diavolo, please, none of your outrageous ideas.”

“Sara suggested a masquerade ball,” Diavolo responded.

“A what?” Mammon moaned.

Lucifer had his hand to his chest. “You suggested this?” he asked, turning to her.

“I suggested a masquerade ball, I hadn't an idea he was talking about for your birthday,” Sara laughed.

Diavolo chuckled and ducked down in front of her. “You’ve been assisting me for eight months and still haven’t noticed this yet?”

Sara groaned and waved. “Alright, point taken.”

“Would you like to explain to the others what a masquerade ball is? It used to be quite popular among humans,” Diavolo asked as he smiled at her.

“A masquerade ball is a formal costume party of sorts—elaborate suits and gowns to match a mask. Usually, the masks are modeled off of animals or distinctive figures. The music is usually strings or orchestra and plenty of dancing. Decadent food and, of course, rich drinks,” Sara sighed and smiled. “A beautiful concept was long thrown away by humans.”

“Oh, that sounds like so much fun!” Asmo exclaimed.

“It’s a lovely civil affair,” Sara said as she glanced back with a smile.

Lucifer let loose a melodious sigh. “And usually beautiful feathers were built into the masks.”

Sara glanced back at him with a scowl. “You’ve been to a masquerade?”

“No, but I have an interest in the elegance of it,” Lucifer voiced.

“Excellent, then it was a perfect choice,” Diavolo agreed.

Sara was writing as Diavolo moved onto the next orders of business. A few end of semester luncheons and finals. She was taking her minutes and taking detailed notes. Not that she didn’t know these topics, but it was better than acknowledging Lucifer’s stares.


	13. Chapter 13

Sara breathed and stretched as large hands ran down her torso. Waking up to being lavished in attention was different to be certain. Diavolo sighed and traced his nose along the curve of her breast.

“Good morning,” he said against her skin.

Sara smiled and gingerly ran her fingers through his fiery hair. “Good morning, my lord.”

He groaned and guided his mouth around the crest of her curves. “I absolutely refuse to get up today,” Diavolo sighed. “Just let me enjoy one whole day of this,” he said before licking and kissing her flesh.

“We have to,” she murmured as his mouth lingered.

“No, we don’t,” he grumbled before nipping at her budding nipple.

Sara sighed and arched. Diavolo was a different demon altogether. He enjoyed not control or passion, but to lavish, worship, and consume. The type of sex that makes any woman feel like the center of the universe and all its splendor. It likely had to do with how much he was waited on and forced to make decisions all day long. He just wanted his freedom as well.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in,” Diavolo grumbled and continued his task.

Barbatos walked into the room with a tray. “Good morning, you have an hour and a half until your first obligation for the day, Lord Diavolo.”

“Very good,” Diavolo murmured and tossed his hand. “Leave it on the table.”

Sara couldn’t see the butler move in the room, but if Diavolo wasn’t concerned, she remained his focus. Diavolo moaned and gripped her hair with wanting before moving to kiss her. The door sounded and Sara wove her arms around Diavolo’s neck.

“Spectacular,” he chuckled as he nosed her cheek.

“Says the demon who spent the night savoring my body,” Sara purred.

Diavolo pulled from her and rested against the pile of pillows in front of the headboard. “Come here, please?”

Always, please. Requests and no expectations of being approved. Diavolo was outrageously generous. Sara crawled from her laying position and straddled his lap, minding his rather evident interest. He propped his knees up and traced her body as he reclined her.

“This flesh, it holds secrets I haven’t learned yet,” he sighed.

Sara laughed as she ran her knee against his side. “Secrets? Now you’re being silly.”

“No, it’s true,” he smirked. “You truly are magnificent and you aren’t demanding or disingenuous.”

“That’s not me, Lord Diavolo,” Sara voiced.

He raised a finger. “What did we talk about?” he smiled.

“Old habits,” she puffed as his hands glided on her skin.

“Now, if you don’t mind lending me your body, I’d like to enjoy it before our day gets busy,” Diavolo voiced as he traced her neck.

“I’m at your will because I choose to be, not because I must,” Sara murmured.

Their morning starting on such a note was unbelievably wonderful. It was the first time truly in eight months that Sara felt like this reality could be hers. Thoughts of Lucifer brought back a tint of sadness occasionally, but it was better this way.

* * *

Sara walked in her heels and fixed her hair as her dress ruffled and waved in her stride. This was the least conservative thing she’d ever worn in the castle. There was a large set of elegant straps on each side of her bust that attached to a choker and the corset bound her tightly. The skirt of the dress which was maroon only came up to her mid-thigh, and lace was layered over it in black. That lace hung down in back to the ground as her back was revealed all the way to the tight binding of the corset.

There were reasons to be nervous about this meeting. Why did Diavolo want her here? She stopped in the hall before the throne room and checked her appearance in the reflection of a gold plaque. Lucifer appeared behind her and tilted his head.

“Good afternoon, Sara.”

She turned and breathed. “Good afternoon, Lucifer.”

He gave her a once over and arched his eyebrow. “Is there a particular reason you’re dressed in this fashion?”

Sara exhaled and waved her hand. “Lord Diavolo’s request. It isn’t often he makes an attire request.”

Lucifer reached over with his gloved hand and fixed her straps that curved over her chest and made an inverted heart with the corset and her breasts. After he mended her straps, he pulled from her. “Turn around.”

Sara breathed and bid his command. The strings on the corset loosened and then with a jerk they tightened. Sara nearly choked at the force. His fingers traced the symbol on her upper back once he was done situating her attire.

“What caused you to agree to pledge yourself?” Lucifer whispered as he ducked closer to her ear.

She saw through the reflection that his eyes were narrow and dangerous. “Because I knew I would be able to serve my purpose.”

“Yet you refused me?” He asked and she could hear him smelling her skin.

She looked from the reflection and away from his direction. Lucifer caressed her arm with his gloved fingers. There was this tension that built.

“He trusts you,” he breathed. “It isn’t a far stride to suggest he doesn’t pick just anyone to see him other than the prince of demons. Yet, here you are.”

Her cheeks were tinted as she kept the same posture. “He’s very gracious to me. The least I could do is be honest, genuine, and supportive.”

Silence. Sara couldn’t take it and glanced back at the reflection. Lucifer’s glare lessened as he observed her. “He did something for you?”

She rocked her head. “He saved my life in a way,” Sara whispered.

Lucifer agreed and reached over to touch her cheek. “I understand.”

“I know,” she breathed and a hint of a smile breached her lips. “What wouldn’t you do for someone who allows your heart to keep beating?”

“Agreed. So we understand each other?”

Sara bounced her chin. “Equals?”

“Equals,” he voiced.

The door opened and Barbatos stepped into the hallway. “Lucifer, Sara. Lord Diavolo and Michael are ready now.”

Sara breathed and raised her chin as Lucifer stepped away. The woman fixed her posture and stepped in stride behind Lucifer as they entered the room. Michael was standing in front of the throne with Simeon and a female angel she didn’t know. The only reason that she knew it was Michael was the extraordinary garb the man wore with gold and white. He had long sandy blond hair that had a life of its own.

Lucifer stepped to the right side of Diavolo and nodded at Michael. Sara stood back and breathed. This was nerve-wracking for many reasons.

“Ah, Sara, come here,” Diavolo ordered as he motioned for her to come forth.

She hid her grimace before walking into the room. All the angels glanced in her direction as she approached Diavolo. He observed her face before nodding. This likely was for Michael to note the marking on her back. “Come sit,” Diavolo gestured to the pillowed seat near his left.

This wasn’t what they talked about. He didn't tell her she would be sitting and near him at that. Was it a statement? Sara bowed her head and complied as she tucked her legs to the side. Michael’s bright blue eyes watched her and Simeon smiled with a nod at her. The female angel seemed almost perturbed.

“This is Sara, she’s my realm relations ambassador,” Diavolo voiced as he gestured to her.

Michael shifted and gestured to Diavolo. “I see you’ve made progress with humans. A high ranked human in the Devildom? That’s quite a unique affair.”

Diavolo laughed and nodded. “Yes, she’s been valuable to our progress. In fact, most of our guidelines have come from her brain.”

Michael eyed the woman before nodding. “We appreciate your considerations that systems are different from each realm.”

“It’s an honor to assist with such a task. Thank you,” Sara declared.

Diavolo smiled and shifted his posture. “This exchange program hasn’t just been beneficial for our realms, but theirs as well. Sara has been loyal to the pursuit of making positive not only is the physical realm protected but that we honor our vows. My vow to you a year ago when we had struck the bargain to do this again, was that I would allow progress in ways we don’t always agree. She’s been the council for this evolution.”

The female angel moved and Michael nodded. “Lord Diavolo, we have come to,” she paused and glanced at Sara before returning her eyes to Diavolo. “Respect your views. Though we may not share them, we understand it takes builders to make a bridge.”

“Yes, Ariel, it does. If you have a question, now would be the appropriate time to do so,” Diavolo’s voice was less light now. There was something a tad tense?

Michael motioned for Ariel to speak again. The female angel pushed back her dark hair and turned to Sara. “You’re here under your own volition? We have had our concerns involving such. Nor do we promote humans to be absorbed in our politics. It is a necessity to clear this matter up.”

Sara maneuvered to display her pacts on her arms as she rested her hands in her lap. “Of course, and I will continue to build understanding not only for humans in the Devildom but with your help, the Celestial Realm as well. That is why I suggested that Simeon teaches about your proud history. Not every demon knows or understands the differences. We are all born from ignorance until knowledge and lessons are applied.”

Ariel twitched her noses as she frowned. “But you’re human. Born with the right to choose and to live with experiences that angels nor demons have options for. You have desired to live and pledge your life to the Devildom?”

Ah, so this is why Lord Diavolo wanted her for this meeting. They had been searching for answers in her presence. Sara smiled and tilted her head. “My right to choose led me to Lord Diavolo’s mission. I was an exchange student who truly found the potential of the Devildom, which is why I opted to stay. Pledging myself to Lord Diavolo was a simple decision. I am better suited to earn trust with my decisions if I bear my trust with exposed wrists.”

Michael cleared his throat and Ariel stepped back to her position next to him. “We are convinced of the nomination, Lord Diavolo. No need to press the formality further,” he announced.

Diavolo smiled with a nod. “Excellent, then we have cemented your trust in our upcoming exchange program this year?”

Michael bobbed his head and pivoted to Simeon before touching his shoulder. “Simeon will serve as a mentor, ambassador, and teacher of the Celestial Realm. We expect his stay will be seen as an honor,” Michael finished and turned back to Lord Diavolo.

“It is an honor and privilege to have his presence,” Lord Diavolo agreed.

“We expect your,” he paused and glanced at Sara. “Human, will be coming for a visitation? If she is your ambassador for relations, I would like her to have an understanding of our rules.”

Was this a challenge? The room suddenly grew thick with tension. Lord Diavolo hummed and shook his head. “It hasn’t been a topic as of yet while we prepared for the program. She is precious to my Devildom.”

Michael arched his eyebrow before crossing his arms. “Precious? The term is loosely thrown in this regard, isn’t it?”

Lord Diavolo turned to Sara and smirked. “No, not loosely. I keep her care as a vital course of routine,” he paused and turned back to Michael. “I don’t suppose you disagree. You, yourself, have taken several humans under your wing. One of which was an exchange student in our first year.”

Michael tilted his chin up but his lips tugged upward on one side. “I see. We do expect her to visit eventually. It would be an honor to establish a step toward our communications. As steely as we’ve been about it in the past, we will not frown upon a human assisting with that line.”

Diavolo rocked his head. “I understand and when we have a timeline for said visitation, I will be positive to communicate such.”

Michael nodded to Ariel who produced pages from her vest. “We have signed and declared to the agreement written. We also have suggested a few key events in the exchange this year that we hope you will agree to,” Ariel declared as she took a step forward.

“Sara,” Diavolo gestured.

Sara didn’t need to be told twice. She climbed from her seat and paced to the angel. Ariel still gazed at her with confusion as they were face to face. When the woman collected the pages, Ariel raised a hand.

“Stop a moment, can I have a look at you?” she asked.

Sara glanced back at Diavolo who nodded. She smiled at Ariel who observed the woman, gazing at her face then downward. “May I?” Ariel questioned to her arm.

Sara beamed and lifted her arm up so that the angel could evaluate the pact markings. “These are of the Demon Avatars of Sin?”

“Yes, all but one,” Sara agreed.

“Why not one?” Ariel asked as she took Sara’s other arm.

“Because his allegiance belongs to Lord Diavolo first and foremost. I would never convolute such,” Sara explained. It may not be completely the truth, but it held merit.

“And these pacts, do you plan to use them?” Ariel inquired as she scowled at Sara.

Sara shook her head. “Not for power. They were born out of trust and affection. These demons I hold in high value in my life. They aren’t possessions but that of which I care for. The purpose of them came from a place of respect and affection.”

Ariel lifted Sara’s chin and hummed. “You’re extremely loyal for a human. Do demons not scare you?”

“No more than angels,” Sara smiled. “I don’t see the world for its grievances, only its potential.”

Ariel rocked her head with a small curl to her lips. “I appreciate your conviction and understand why he accepted you into his Devildom. We are satisfied,” Ariel declared and stepped from the woman.

Sara turned and Diavolo beamed before gesturing to her to approach. When she had, he took the pages and pulled her closer. “You did very well,” he whispered and touched her cheek.

Sara rocked her head before returning to her chair. Michael glanced over at Ariel who shifted her head. They seemed to be debating something without speaking. This all took place while Diavolo was going over the new page.

“I do enjoy the concept of humans and angels sharing Purgatory Hall, it worked famously last time. However, I must decline visitation to the Celestial Realm for a weekend, due to needing to speak with my council first. It can be a concept we work with. I do have to question your additive to the lesson plan? You need Simeon to continue with a specific study with the angels? I’m not disapproving, I would just like more clarification.”

“Communal Meditation, yes. He and Luke had done such on Sundays out of routine, but I would like for it to be a solid given. That way they have isolation to do such,” Michael declared.

Diavolo hummed and rocked his head. “Done. We can have the council room clear on Sundays for them.”

Michael rocked his head. “Excellent. I believe we have concluded business?”

“Yes, I believe so, unless you have any more queries,” Diavolo declared with a gesture of his hand.

Michael turned to Lucifer with a slight smile. “How are you, Lucifer?”

Lucifer nodded and straightened his form. “Well, and you, Michael?”

“Suitable.”

Stiff. It was almost cringe-worthy. Sara shifted and that drew Michael’s attention. “You know our history?”

Sara’s cheeks tinted and she dropped her eyes. There was no verbal answer she could possibly give. Michael chuckled and turned back to Lucifer. “She’s quite loyal to you as well, Lucifer.”

Lucifer cleared his throat. “She made a pact with each of my brothers.”

“Ah, yes, but not you. We find that very interesting,” Michael hummed.

“She is loyal to me and Lucifer is one of my most loyal subjects. By obvious occurrence she is loyal to him,” Diavolo voiced. It sounded like a warning.

Michael straightened his form and nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Now, Barbatos has offered refreshments if you would like before your departure. If not, then we can continue with plans for Simeon to return in two months to prepare?” Diavolo questioned as he stood up.

Sara remained in her seat until Diavolo gestured for her. She knew better than to assume she should walk them out. He offers his left side and touched Sara’s back as they escort the angels from the throne room. Michael and Ariel glance back once. Diavolo’s scowl was enough for them to only try it once. 

Simeon turned to Michael. “May I talk with Sara before our departure?”

Michael nodded and Diavolo beamed. “Please do, you both are going to be working together fairly hard in the coming months.”

He pulled from her as Simeon approached and walked in step with the woman. “I’m so glad to see you,” he smiled.

Sara breathed, which was difficult in the corset, but manageable. “Oh, Simeon, I’ve missed you,” she said and wrapped her arm around his back.

Simeon returned the partial hug as they continued to follow the group to the dining room. “How are you faring? It seems like you fit right in with Lord Diavolo’s vision.”

“Top notch to be perfectly honest. I love the work and of course the Devildom. Lord Diavolo is truly generous to let me have this opportunity,” Sara laughed.

“You really are an inspiration. It takes courage to apply yourself without prejudice and judgment. I think angels and demons alike could benefit from the lessons humans teach about compassion and loyalty,” he voiced and rubbed her shoulder.

“When I’ve seen the worst and best in humans, it’s not hard to use that experience with demons and angels as well. You all live a long time, infinitely in most cases. Your memories probably dictate how you respond to several experiences of the same nature. Humans aren’t here that long, we don’t have a reason to not believe in truth or deny lies.”

“Ah, are we going to have another one of our philosophy conversations?” He laughed as they entered the dining room.

“You say the worst in humans as an experience. What do you mean?” Ariel asked as she grabbed a goblet.

Sara’s cheeks reddened as she cleared her throat. “My father, he wasn’t very decent to me or my mother. It puts a stain on trust,” she declared and pulled from Simeon.

“And your mother?” Ariel pursued. 

Despite her disdain for her history being a topic of discussion, Sara breathed and tilted her head. “She kept repeating cycles while looking for love. I spent a decent portion of my young adult life asking why and shying from investing my heart into anything. I came here and was welcomed with open arms to an eventual family who cared more for me than I thought I’d know.”

“Finding family amongst demons, a worthy thought,” Lucifer mused.

Sara laughed and nodded. “But you can’t pack up and leave your heart behind. So, with Diavolo’s kindness, I was allowed to stay.”

Michael and Ariel glanced at each other before sipping their drinks. “Unique,” Michael remarked.

Diavolo cleared his throat and beckoned Sara over to him. “We’ve had quite the adventure, Sara. I only hope we can continue with such,” he smiled as she reached his side.

The trading of words was limited after and Sara was relieved. The angels were sniffing out signs of her being a captive and she certainly wasn’t. When they had finally left, she couldn’t wait to get out of the damned corset. She had to ask herself why he would go to such a formality in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

It was dinner, like usual. Lucifer would stop by once a week to update Diavolo on the affairs he was responsible for. Sara often took notes and asked questions. It seemed Lucifer at first found this as an insult to his capabilities. Likely insults were delivered when Diavolo had him alone ranged upon her not holding to her place or such. Sara knew this and tried to keep things simple.

However, tonight was different. Yesterday’s meeting with Michael opened a different door entirely. Diavolo actually gave her a title and explained such in bed that night.

Lucifer had just finished recapping his notes. 

“How do you feel things went yesterday, Lucifer? Sara has her reservations,” Diavolo declared.

“Reservations?”

Sara twitched her nose. “Why did he seem so pensive on my pledge?”

Lucifer adjusted in his seat. “There’s cause of concern for the Celestial realm when humans are involved. Angels aren’t allowed to act against humans who aren’t committing condemnable acts. It complicates their disinterest in the affairs of the Devildom.”

“I see. So, it makes them nervous to see I have a hand in the peaceful measures taking place. It’s not coming from a demon so they cannot deny its merit for trickery?”

“Precisely,” Lucifer nodded. “By Lord Diavolo placing you in such a high rank, he had solidified a peaceful acceptance of the value to human life. The Celestial Realm loses its outward conviction to ignore dialogue between the two realms.”

Sara laughed and wagged her finger at Diavolo. “Why didn’t you just tell me that?”

Diavolo chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted to see what you would do. It’s been a curious thing to watch you weave in the Devildom.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “You demons and your plot-ish ways.”

Barbatos entered the room and Sara set aside her napkin. She wandered toward him and whispered in his ear. With a bow, Barbatos smiled and nodded before exiting toward the kitchen.

“What was that?” Diavolo questioned with a scowl.

“Don’t you mind,” Sara puffed and returned to her seat. “I’m allotted a secret or two.”

“Absolutely not,” Diavolo smirked before caressing her hair. “Lucifer, she’s been using her free time to plot your party,” he said while turning to him.

Lucifer scowled and straightened his posture. “You truly don’t have to.”

“I want to, there’s quite a difference,” Sara beamed.

He dug in his inside breast pocket and pulled out a bundle of envelopes. “Before I’ve forgotten. These are from my brothers,” he slid them toward Sara.

Sara gasped and took the letters to her chest. “Thank you. I’ve been missing them horribly. Between work and the preparations for RAD’s semester end, I’ve been so busy. I told them to write me so I had a physical piece of them.”

“Why don’t you spend a couple of days with them?” Diavolo questioned.

Sara grinned and nodded. “I will as soon as we finish the semester’s business.”

“I suppose I’ll just sulk around the castle,” Diavolo sighed with a teasing expression.

Sara groaned and set down her letters. “I incessantly follow you all day. Don’t you get tired of it?”

“No,” Diavolo snorted.

“I’m sure Barbatos is relieved of the support,” Lucifer smiled.

He actually smiled at that. Sara tilted her head and frowned. “You seem pleased by such an occurrence.”

“Of course. Taking responsibility off the shoulders of Lord Diavolo and Barbatos is something to be impressed with,” Lucifer voiced.

“No one could call you unimpressive. You’ve been doing it for eons,” Sara noted.

Lucifer’s cheeks tinted and Diavolo grinned. “Lucifer, are you charmed by her compliment? You appear speechless,” Diavolo chuckled.

He didn’t have time to answer. Barbatos came in with a large tray that held his signature cake, Hellfire Mushroom Rolled Cigar cookies, and tea. Lucifer scowled after seeing the tray being placed on the table. 

“Barbatos and I were in the kitchen this afternoon and he taught me how to make them. Correctly this time,” She smiled over at Lucifer.

Lucifer touched his chest and the hint of a smile crested his lips. “Yes, correctly. I can see that,” he laughed.

“Did Lucifer have you baking at the House of Lamentation, Sara?” Diavolo asked.

Sara stood up and assisted Barbatos with serving the treats as he started with the tea. “Oh, it was an interesting adventure. Lucifer was trying to make some cigar cookies for you.”

Lucifer’s cheeks tinted as his eyebrows sunk. “You said you wouldn’t say anything.”

“I said I wouldn’t explain to anyone of their quality,” She smiled.

Diavolo laughed and touched Lucifer’s shoulder. “You tried your hand at baking and dragged her along? How much did you two plot to impress me?”

Sara’s cheeks tinted as she handed him a plate. “More often than not I was dragged into Lucifer’s attempt to wrangle his brothers or an errand for you.”

“How much did you pine for my attention was the true question,” Lucifer snorted. “She followed me around like a puppy.”

“I did not,” Sara groaned.

“You did and it was charmingly pathetic,” Lucifer retorted.

Sara shook her head as she rounded the table and set down a slice of cake for him. “I did not. You were authoritative, intimidating, and secretive. I had cause to believe you would kill me before my stay was through,” she finished with a smile and caressed his shoulder.

“But I didn’t,” Lucifer laughed.

“No you didn’t,” she grinned and pulled from him to retrieve herself a plate.

Diavolo scratched his chin and pointed at Sara. “She speaks fondly of you when we’re about to sleep.”

Sara froze as her cheeks glowed in the dim light. “Diavolo!” she hissed.

He winced and laughed as Lucifer appeared quite smug. “What do you humans call it? Pillow talking?”

“Pillow talk and I talk about all of the brothers,” Sara grumbled as she sat down.

Diavolo pivoted and took her jaw in hand with his thumb resting on her cheek. “My lovely, Sara. The world can have you, but I revere you.”

She beamed and exhaled. “You keep telling me the world can have me, but I’m only interested in the worthy, Diavolo.”

He shook his head and his lips curled. “I have plans for you, and you have plenty to give,” he released her and turned back to his plate. “Now, what’s the celebration, Barbatos?”

Barbatos handed Sara her cup of tea and smiled. “Sara had requested we celebrate Lucifer’s birthday with something intimate because that is his preference. She claims he only tolerates the parties, Lord Diavolo.”

Sara agreed as she placed her napkin in her lap. “He does. Many nights he used to spend in his study just enjoying the satisfaction of the calm. He told me that once and I can understandably relate.”

Lucifer thinned his lips and scratched his chin. “You’re quite odd for a human, Sara.”

“I’m pleased you had the forethought, Sara!” Diavolo exclaimed and grinned over at Lucifer. “I now have another person to drag you out of your solitude, Lucifer.”

Sara swallowed her bite of cake and snorted. “I highly doubt I will proficiently do it. He tolerates my presence.”

“Tolerates?” Lucifer huffed. “Barely,” he added with a smile.

They enjoyed their dessert, trading retorts, and laughter. Lucifer seemed quite light and jubilant despite his usual behavior. When he was ready to leave, instead of Barbatos walking him out, Sara chose to do it. The pair traveled to the door and Lucifer stopped to turn to her.

“I had a pleasant time, thank you,” he said.

“Of course, I’m glad we could do something small for your birthday as you enjoy,” Sara replied with a nod.

Lucifer moved with deliberate cause and cupped her face, kissing her with powerful urgency. Sara moaned and returned the kiss, which he pressed her to the door to deliver. It was insane how months of missing his lips caused such a wave of relief.

“Why does that feel so familiar?” he whispered when they parted.

“I don’t know,” Sara breathed and caressed his cheek.

He kissed her softly this time before pulling away. “Have a good evening.”

Sara moved from the door and Lucifer left. She shook her head while pressing her fingers to her lips. The insanity of it all.

“Wow, that was intense,” Diavolo laughed as he came from the sitting room.

Sara gasped and moved to apologize.

“No, what did I tell you?” Diavolo asked.

Sara tilted her head and puffed. “I wasn’t expecting him to do it. I swear.”

Diavolo smirked and touched her cheek. “I have no qualms about it, Sara. I’m not cut from the same cloth as Lucifer. I don't horde my treasure away. I only am grateful for your loyalty and enjoy that you have your freedoms while here with me in my Devildom. I promised you that, and will remain your affectionate demon.”

She took his hand to her lips and smiled. “Then let me share with you my love and gratitude, my lord,” her voice caressed her last words like a sultry song.

His grin grew and he nodded. “Then let’s get started on that,” he laughed and picked her up.

They disappeared up the staircase and into the safety of his room. It was this rhythm of respect, adoration, and care they felt mutual. 

* * *

Sara was happy that she had a task she would enjoy aside from her usual duties. Today she was given the mission of helping the brothers prepare for the masquerade. It was going to be an all-day affair and Diavolo told her to make use of the time. The actual schedule for the castle was quiet other than some business he had to finish with his brothers.

She was reading the gossip column on her and Diavolo’s affair. Which didn't surprise her in the least and gave Diavolo a hardy laugh. Those little D’s that run around cleaning likely have seen his at times overzealous behavior.

The gossip read that he named her as his unofficial courtesan after her title was given to better realm relations. Unlike the human realm, this actually seemed to be a compliment. The writer, some succubus, actually praised her on the fact that she was unafraid and ambitious to take on the Demon Prince as a lover. It continued with interest as to how much a human could satisfy a demon with a questionable curiosity. It ended with the possibility that their Demon Prince was quite enraptured with a human and that she would be a permanent fixture in his bedroom for some time.

Well, it could be worse. She could be called a slut, or sleeping up the ladder. Which in essence was stated, but in a positive light. It was truly interesting the differences between humans and demons. Sara never figured herself as a sexual deviant, but she couldn’t necessarily disagree now.

When she reached the House of Lamentation, she entered and listened. They were at breakfast and she paced toward the doorway to see them eating. 

“Beel, slow down, you’ll get a stomach ache,” Belphie laughed.

Satan was first to spot her and gasped. “Sara! What are you doing here!”

The table erupted with surprise and joy as they launched from their spots and ran over to her. All the chattering and shouting over her was overwhelming. Sara laughed and waved them off. “Alright, alright, calm down.”

Asmo stole the magazine and gasped. “You’re being written about in gossip and you didn’t tell me?”

“What’s it say, Asmo?” Mammon questioned.

“Courtesan, they’re calling you his courtesan? Oh, Sara! You do love to be naughty!” Asmo squealed.

“Yes, very funny. Lord Diavolo thought it was too. Let’s all sit,” She said and gestured toward the table.

Lucifer was still standing at the table and smiled as she approached her usual seat. “I do love how demons enjoy gossip,” he said with a sardonic tone.

Sara laughed and shrugged. “What am I to do? They will love me or hate me, but at least they’ll have their say.”

He snorted and they sat down. “As long as it wasn’t a negative for Lord Diavolo.”

Asmo sat down and laughed. “Not how Shebandi writes it. I suppose Lord Diavolo sleeping with a human is a curiosity.”

Lucifer frowned and took the booklet, reading the column. His cheeks tinted. “You’ve been quite busy.”

“What’s it like to sleep with him anyway?” Asmo questioned with a bright smile.

Sara groaned and grabbed some of the leftover food at the table and placed it on her plate. “I only brought that over so no one was shocked about the gossip later. I didn’t come here to talk about what I do at night.”

“Apparently it’s during the day as well if it was a piece of gossip,” Satan snickered.

Lucifer handed the magazine back and shrugged. “It was bound to come out. Lord Diavolo is quite pleased with you,” he smiled.

“Lucifer, you knew about this and didn’t say?” Asmo whined.

Lucifer smirked and sipped his tea. “You never asked.”

“So, now that you’re all shelled up in the castle, you have no use for us, eh? Levi pouted.

“Actually, the opposite. Lord Diavolo wanted me to have you all skip class today and go shopping for the masquerade. I’m under specific instructions to bring each of you, get you fitted in dress wear, and not allow anyone to reject,” Sara beamed before eating a bite.

Asmo clapped. “Oh, that’s so much fun! I can’t wait to see all the luxurious clothing and the lovely accessories to go with my stunning beauty.”

Beel beamed and nodded. “The food and the food,” he said.

Sara grinned and agreed. “Barbatos is already at work on the food. We’re even asking for Simeon and Luke’s help for Celestial food. They’re coming for the ball as well.”

Satan puffed and waved his hand. “I suppose it should be decent.”

Lucifer took her hand and smiled. “Thank you.”

The entire table, including Sara, was stunned. “Oh, your welcome, Lucifer.”

“Hey, wait, that’s,” Mammon blustered.

“I’d be quiet if I were you. Lord Diavolo might kill you for upsetting her,” Belphie snickered.

The moment passed and Lucifer returned to view his brothers. “Eat, we’re leaving in twenty minutes,” he ordered.

Sara smirked and ate with her favorite demon brothers. Life away from them was sad at times, but she did love them so much. It was as easy to her as breathing.


	15. Chapter 15

Asmo was the easiest to get fitted for the masquerade. He knew what he liked and found things accordingly. Mammon, though a pain in the ass, found some gold esthetics and went from there. Belphie argued some but went with what Beel said looked nice. Beel had Sara pick out what she thought would be great for him. Satan, after large amounts of protest and then a small argument, finally settled on an outfit. 

That left Lucifer. Sara was lounging against Beel on the sofa as he was changing in the room. She was exhausted and hungry. Beel twirled her hair and munched on a snack Sara had in her bag. She gave him the last of her chips despite her hunger because his hunger was far more potent than hers.

Satan was sitting next to her and reading but looked over several times. Something was on his mind. Sara glanced away from her D.D.D toward him, and he stuffed his nose back in his book.

She was about to ask him what was going on when her D.D.D rang. It was Solomon?

Sara stood up and walked a few paces away. “Hello?”

“Ah, Sara, you picked up. I thought you were going to be busy with your new duties at the castle,” he laughed.

“Is there something I can do for you?” She asked with a smile.

“Actually, yes, I was hoping to speak to you about possibly returning for the exchange program this year,” Solomon hummed.

Sara twitched her nose and shifted on her feet. It sounded like he’d either spoken to Michael or Asmo. Either way, it seemed a little off. “Oh, I’m not sure about students coming back. I’d have to ask Lord Diavolo his feelings on the subject.”

“Well, if he’s accepting of it, I would like to come for more than a visitation. Asmo invited me to Lucifer’s party tomorrow night,” Solomon declared.

“I see, well, I’m actually out on business currently, but I will mention it when I return,” Sara agreed.

“Thank you, Sara,” Solomon said and hung up.

Hm. The cryptic sorcerer was always a bit interesting. Sara glanced at her phone and saw a new text message.

 _I was pondering about dinner. Barbatos is occupied with the masquerade, and it would be selfish to have him cook. Would you like to dine out this evening?_ Diavolo texted.

Sara smiled and messaged him. _Yes, I think that would be appropriate. Any preferences on time?_

_Six, and Sara, get yourself something lovely to wear. Something… stunning?_

She had a big grin etch across her face. He was such an odd demon, but she enjoyed it so much. _I can make that possible. Would you like me to surprise you?_

_Please? I do love a wonderful surprise._

_Casual or elegant?_ Sara texted.

_Elegant. We’re going to Ristorante Six._

She scowled but shrugged. _Alright, I will dress appropriately._

 _I will see you then. =)_. Diavolo finished his messaging.

Sara smiled and turned to see Lucifer exit in his casual attire. “What happened?” She asked.

“I’ve decided,” he announced and straightened his shirt. “It’s going to be altered, and I will pick it up tonight.”

Sara frowned as she crossed her arms. “You didn’t let me see it.”

“You truly believe I wasn’t going to keep it to myself until tomorrow? I have had this on order since Monday,” Lucifer scoffed and gestured to the door. “Let’s go have lunch before we head back to the house.”

Sara rocked her head and glanced at the dresses. “I will meet you in a few. I actually have to pick something out for this evening.”

Lucifer blinked, and then his brow sunk. “You’re going out this evening?”

“Yes, Lord Diavolo wants to go to dinner because Barbatos is busy,” Sara responded.

“Sounds like someone is going to have a busy night,” Asmo mused while looking through the fabrics.

“I thought you were spending the evening with us,” Lucifer puffed. “Well, fine, we will meet you at Hell’s Kitchen,” he grumbled and left the shop.

Sara’s eyebrows raised, and Satan chuckled. “He didn’t really think he was going to come before Lord Diavolo, did he?”

Sara exhaled and wandered to the dresses. “I don’t understand him sometimes.”

“Lucifer has been frustrated since you’ve been gone,” Levi snorted as he set down his handheld console. “What a normie.”

“Mammon put those down,” Sara groaned as Mammon was attempting to pocket a golden statue. “You boys go on ahead. I’m going to be quick about a dress.”

They all motioned agreement and shuffled out of the shop. Sara sighed as she browsed but noted the shop keeper’s interest. She was watching Sara with amusement but dared not approach. It was a different atmosphere when the brothers left.

When Sara found something gorgeous, she walked over to the register. The demon gave her a once over and blushed. Oh, great, someone else who read the gossip this morning.

“Is this for an evening out?” she asked pleasantly.

“Yes, I’m going to dinner,” Sara agreed.

Another darkened blush. “I’m sure Lord Diavolo will find this to his tastes.”

Sara plastered on a polite smile and nodded before paying and leaving. So, this is what it was going to be like? Well, he did say this wasn’t going to be easy before they even came to this altered reality. Then again, she wasn’t planning on being his publicly elected lover either.

* * *

Things were rigid once she got to Hell’s Kitchen. The food was great, but Lucifer’s mood soured. He was broody and snappish, which was exhausting. What did she do? It wasn’t as if she told him she was going to spend all night with them.

It only got worse when they went back to the House of Lamentation. He actually hit Mammon for something rather small and stomped off to his study to ‘work.’ Sara ignored it. That was the only thing she could do. The masks she had ordered for them on Akuzon would be here tomorrow, and the brothers tugged her around to show her different projects or things she’d missed out on seeing.

It wasn’t until evening was approaching that she spent time in her old room, getting dressed. Asmo was sitting in there with her and assisting. Makeup and products littered the vanity.

“So, how is it sleeping with Lord Diavolo?” Asmo asked for the fiftieth time that day.

Sara exhaled and applied some eyeshadow. “If I tell you will you stop asking?”

“Yes,” Asmo beamed.

Sara turned around and leaned against the tabletop. “He’s pretty spectacular. Lavishing, generous, but also subtly intense. It’s as if the consuming thoughts of the day are brushed aside, and I’m the only other being in the Devildom.”

Asmo fanned himself and grinned. “That sounds fun! I’ve propositioned him drunk before, but he declined,” he laughed.

Sara smiled and shifted. “He’s different, and I like that. The many rooms in his mind that he eludes to more now with trust than he had in the past. He tells me all the time how he didn’t know how he did this without me. I know he believes that, but he’s far more intelligent than I.”

“Aw, you really do enjoy his company beyond the bedroom,” Asmo gushed and sighed.

“He was there to hold me up when my ship was sinking. I love him for what he did for me and who he is. He never treats me as a subordinate or lesser. Also, he asks me what I think chronically. Giving me credit for his ideas when all I said was something to make him think of them. I’m glad that the one demon I pledged my undying loyalty for was one that, in his way, pledged his loyalty to me,” Sara explained and turned back to the mirror.

“We’re loyal to you,” Asmo reminded her. 

Sara smiled in the mirror at him. “You most certainly are—even Lucifer when I haven’t upset him. I do try. I wished things could be different like,” she stopped and shook her head. “Like when I lived here.”

“What happened between you two?” Asmo asked, suspicion playing on his face.

Sara finished the eyeshadow on her other eye and scowled. “I didn’t give him what he wanted. I didn’t allow him to make a pact with me.”

“Why not? I’m surprised he even asked,” Asmo voiced.

“Because I love him, Asmo. I love him deeply and didn’t want him to feel like I owned him or that he had ever to think it was just for power. He’s prideful, and I respect that pride. I knew I was going to pledge myself to Diavolo before that night. Diavolo asked me to stay in the Devildom, and I couldn’t tell anyone until the paperwork was finished. Lucifer thought I was making a grab for power and would have been outraged that he made a pact with me,” Sara declared while pursing her lips.

Asmo pressed his hand to his cheek. “That’s quite romantic. It’s a shame because I was getting sexual tension vibes from Lucifer for days before your last night.”

Sara breathed and twitched her nose. “I just want him to be happy. I knew that if I made a pact under that circumstance, he never would be. So, you have to take the bad with the good. He won’t understand that my loyalty for him has always been about taking care of the one who never takes care of themselves. That’s why Diavolo pressed for me to work on these projects.”

She was finishing up her makeup, and the silence in the room allowed them both to digest the heavy conversation. Asmo assisted with the final touches and nodded. “You look almost as good as me, Sara,” Asmo laughed.

“Thank you, Asmo. Now, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she smiled and moved to the door.

Sara glanced back at her room that housed memories. It was difficult but also tender to be here—the beginning of her grand adventure. Walking down the staircase, she saw Lucifer standing at the entrance. This was an odd echo. Sara swallowed and stepped down to the floor, and he smiled.

“You look stunning,” he noted.

However, Lucifer was in his casual wear, and this was not eight months ago. “Thank you,” Sara blushed and looked away.

“I will see you at my party?” he questioned, bringing her eyes back to him.

Sara nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Do I have the right to reserve a few dances with you?” He smirked.

“Of course,” she beamed.

Lucifer stepped with her to the door and rolled his shoulders. “Thank you for spending time with my brothers today. I apologize for my attitude.”

Sara touched his arm and squeezed. “I know, and I accept. It’s not easy to share me, but that’s my life. I am everyone’s, or I’m no one’s. That’s why Lord Diavolo teases about sharing me with the world. He knows I don’t see the pacts as ownership but companionships. Just as my pledge is the same with him.”

Lucifer rocked his head and leaned to her, kissing her cheek. “Have a wonderful evening. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

Sara touched his cheek and pulled from him. “Me too,” she said and left the House of Lamentation.

* * *

Sara walked into the restaurant, and Lord Diavolo stood from his table with a bright grin. He waved her over and pressed his hand on her shoulder while gazing down at the dress. “Color me impressed!” he laughed.

She was in a red cocktail dress that felt almost vintage—very 1920’s flapper with embroidered pattern and even dangling fringe. However, the differences were clear in the sheer panels that ran along her ribs to the center of the dress. It gave it a modern, sexy update that she knew he would appreciate.

“Do you like it?” She asked and turned around for him.

The back was an awesome detail to the dress. It was cut relatively low with the sheer paneling lining her spine. Honestly, she was nearly naked if you paid attention to how much skin showed under the black panels. Her bra and underwear were hidden well, and she felt pretty confident.

Diavolo reached out and stroked the symbol before trailing her back. “Yes, this is actually something I would have chosen,” he declared.

Sara smiled up at him and twirled her hair on her shoulder again. Diavolo pulled out her chair before sitting down, and Sara joined him. She already knew what she was having. It was the only human thing on the menu. Diavolo was staring at her with an easy smile.

“This is quite nice,” he said.

“Going out to eat?” Sara frowned.

“No, being out of the castle with just you. I don’t think we’ve ever been alone out of the grounds,” he laughed and nodded.

She smirked and tilted her head. “You are the most important figure in the Devildom. I can understand Barbatos’s hesitancy to let you go. Did you tell him you were leaving?”

“Yes, I did. I told him we were going to have dinner, and he did not need to worry. He just smiled and agreed before going back to prepping the cupcakes with Luke and Simeon.”

Sara sighed and placed her hand on her face. “You really are something different, Lord Diavolo.”

He raised his finger and dug in his coat. “I have something for you.”

“For me?” Sara scowled as she sat up.

Diavolo nodded and pulled out a small box and set it down in front of her. Before Sara could open it, a waiter popped over and poured them each glasses of something bottled. “For you, Lord Diavolo,” he said with a bow before skittering away.

Sara scowled at the box and then back up at the demon lord. “You really shouldn’t have, Lord Diavolo.”

“Consider it a seal of your title,” he said.

Sara breathed and opened the box to reveal a beautiful dark bracelet. It had gold lacing through it and deep black diamonds. When she pulled it out, she gasped at the sheer beauty of it. It wasn’t just an average bracelet. It had Diavolo’s symbol over a few black and gold chains that led up to a ring.

“This is too much,” she murmured.

“No, it's not. I was going to grab the matching necklace, but I felt that would be better for a birthday gift,” he laughed with a grin.

“Lord Diavolo,” she said with a narrowed gaze.

He ignored her and pulled her hand over, assisting with her placing it on. “I haven’t had a reason to depart with this, and I do so under the knowledge that you’re loyal to me.”

She pursed her lips as her cheeks darkened. “You truly are too kind.”

The waiter came, and Lord Diavolo set their hands on the table near each other. He proceeded to order his and gestured for her to order. By the time the waiter had their orders, Diavolo had sipped his glass and took her hand. Sara noted eyes on them not only from service staff but others dining.

“You realize you’re creating quite the stir?” She asked in a low tone.

Diavolo bent toward her and smirked. “You don’t mind, do you? I did enjoy that gossip.”

“You enjoyed it because you haven’t had a scandal in the castle yet,” Sara snorted.

“Scandal! This is nowhere near a scandal. A scandal would be if you were a celestial and planning on stealing my offspring to your realm,” he laughed and sat back in his chair.

Sara blinked and sat up. “Offspring? You can have children with angels?”

Diavolo shrugged and sipped his drink. “I would assume so. Our magic is opposite of a very similar structure.”

“Wait, can demons have children with humans?” Sara asked. 

She just assumed that couldn’t be the case. Some odd rules or standards were set in place. Something. She never even thought about that. Why would a demon want to reproduce with a human?

Diavolo frowned and tilted his head. “Well, yes. However, the likelihood is quite low depending on the pairing.”

“Isn’t there some odd half breed thing that prevents that?” Sara pressed.

“You sound surprised, Sara,” Diavolo voiced.

Her cheeks glowed as she bowed her head. “I honestly didn’t think that, well,” she stopped.

“That you had a chance at children living in the Devildom?” He inquired.

Sara puffed and waved her hand. “Regardless of that thought. There wouldn’t be a demon that would want some half-demon child running around.”

Diavolo scrunched his nose and shook his head. “You don’t really understand how that works here, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s not how that works. There isn’t some denomination of it being halved. It’s about dominant partnering. Demonic influence will overrule human traits. It would be the same. I’m assuming, for celestials as well. Humans are a canvas, and there were many demons in the day birthed by humans,” He explained. “My mother was human,” he finished in a whisper.

Sara blinked and sat back. “What?”

Diavolo sighed and glanced down at his glass. “She was, and she was beautiful. I don’t remember her much. I was very young when she died. However, my father loved her deeply. When she died, he couldn’t mind the realms anymore and left me in the hands of Barbatos.”

Sara gasped and touched his arm. “Lord Diavolo, I had no idea.”

He smiled at her, but it was a somber one. “Barbatos says she would have liked you. One of the wars was started because my father stole her off to the Devildom instead of killing her as they wished in a fire. They claimed she was a witch. My father grew displeased with their judgment and set flames and famine on their crops. That was when the Celestials took to arms against him.”

“I didn’t realize it was over a woman. I remember reading about that in the Devildom history,” Sara murmured.

Diavolo nodded and sipped his glass. “Yes, it was. This is why they are leery of your presence now. However, you have elected to leave under your own volition and without angering those you left behind. A pattern I was happy to break,” he grinned.

Sara took his hand in hers and kissed the dorsal of it. “Thank you for sharing a piece of yourself with me.”

“I felt it was appropriate due to the subject,” Diavolo voiced.

Sara licked her lips as she set his hand down. “What happened to your mother?”

Diavolo hummed and raised his index finger. “You will like this, and it is quite special. My mother actually died while protecting my father. He had asked her not ever to risk her life, and she had without magic nor protection. So, because she had sacrificed herself for love, the angels ceased their attacks and mourned with my father on the field that day. It ended the Celestial war, and she was anointed the Queen of the Devildom after her death.”

“It’s funny how humans respond to love,” Sara smiled.

“I believe Simeon is correct in saying that we could learn plenty about their loyalty and love. It is the reason I had sought to promote such a vision. Angels and Demons will always find reasons to fight, but it is humans that help us see love,” he declared and caressed her shoulder.

“Did your father ever explain why he fell in love with her?” Sara asked.

“I assume it was her spirit. She was standing up for a young girl who was being tortured by her parents. She would have rather died being called a witch than bowing her head and watching it.”

Sara beamed and let out a sigh. “Wow, your mother sounded to be one of my heroes in the making. What courage back then that must have taken.”

“I agree. Strong women never ask if they’re powerful enough or if they will be able to handle a conflict. They take it upon themselves to solve it regardless of the outcome. I’ve admired that about you for some time,” Diavolo explained just as the waiter reached their table.

Sara’s cheeks were crimson as she thanked the waiter, and he excused himself. “Thank you, Lord Diavolo.”

He took her face to his hand like he had so many times and smiled. “I can share you with the world, and I know I will. I have not a worry watching you be adored and loved, but just know you’re this glorious creature I revere.”

Sara beamed and touched her hand to his. “I do love you as well, Lord Diavolo.”


	16. Chapter 16

The halls were decorated in bright colors, and Sara wore her gown, which was exquisite. It was slit down the middle on the bust, covering her chest on each side, with gold and black cloth. The designs were intricate, and even the cape that hung down in two layers looked like gold and black sheer wings when she moved. Her mask was gold and black with horns that curled delicately away from the mask.

The ball was lovely, and despite her popularity, Sara found herself edging the room and observing the beauty of the atmosphere. She watched the demon brothers skip around and dance. Several female demons of all types fawned over Diavolo and Lucifer to Asmodues’s dismay.

“Interesting, aren’t they?” Solomon’s voice entered her space.

Sara turned and smiled. “Yes, they are.”

Solomon was dressed in grey and brown, and his mask was similar to an owl. “How are you doing, Sara?”

“Very well, how about you, Solomon? Diavolo confirmed you could come back this year. You must be excited,” Sara voiced.

“I am, thank you for asking for me. Would you like to dance?” Solomon inquired while holding out his hand. Sara took it, and they headed to the dance floor. It was an easy mellow song, and Solomon hummed. “It seems you have taken your role in stride.”

“Are you referring to the gossip of Lord Diavolo ordering for a restaurant to clear so we could eat? That is false,” Sara giggled with a smile.

“Oh, I was referring to embracing the Devildom to the fullest, not just their prince,” he smirked.

She beamed and rocked her head as his fingers caressed the seal on her bracelet. “Yes, it’s been quite the journey. I doubt I’ll ever get bored, that’s to be certain.”

“It’s interesting that he had a human at such a high rank when his mother was human. I suppose he noted his father’s successes with civilizing his realm and wanted to repeat such,” Solomon noted as he spun her.

Sara grunted slightly at his quick return. “Yes, it’s fascinating. However, I would take the meaning in small measure. I highly doubt there’s much more than progress on his mind.”

Solomon chuckled and dipped her in the slightest. “I don’t know if you truly believe that and am fascinated with your progress on all fronts. If you need assistance, please ask,” he whispered in her ear.

They straightened, and a large gloved hand touched Solomon’s shoulder. “Mind if I cut in? I haven’t yet danced with the loveliest woman in the Devildom?” Diavolo questioned.

Solomon pulled from Sara and bowed. “Of course, Lord Diavolo. Might I say you look quite exceptional tonight, yourself.”

It was true. Diavolo was in a black suit with gold trim, and his face was partially covered with a golden lion’s face and surrounded by black feathers. This was Sara’s idea, and he loved it so much he made positive it looked precisely like her vision.

“Thank you, Solomon. I hope you enjoy the ball,” Diavolo smiled and took Sara’s hand.

Solomon excused himself, and Diavolo pulled her into a dance position. Sara smiled and tilted her head. “An excellent party, Lord Diavolo.”

“Yes, we have thrown a splendid party,” Diavolo smiled.

Sara shifted in his arms, and he pulled her closer. “You realize when you say things like that, people might get the wrong impression.”

“Oh, what kind of impression?” Diavolo asked.

She slanted her head as her lips quirked to one side. “That you’ve made me a permanent fixture in your life.”

“I have,” he voiced. “As long as you’d like to be.”

“What exactly is this? What destination are you headed toward in your brilliant mind?” Sara questioned.

They danced for a moment as Diavolo glanced around them at the distant dancing pairs. Whatever he was going to say, he wanted it to be their own conversation. Diavolo ducked closer to her ear, and she grew chills at his hot breath near her neck.

“I want us to remain like this. My Devildom obviously doesn’t mind your station nor my interests. You aren’t just some human I take to bed. I want your happiness, and this realm is at your fingertips.”

“Doesn’t that mean something here?”

Diavolo smiled and kissed her cheek before pulling his face away. “Yes, it does. It means that you’re my companion. You and Lucifer are my reason, logic, and heart. An avatar of pride and a human with a golden heart. How could a Demon Lord Prince ask for more?”

Sara glanced away and breathed. “How do you feel about my interest in Lucifer?” she murmured.

Diavolo swayed them and noted her gaze. She was looking at the demon in question. He was dressed elegantly in red and black with a white undershirt. His mask was dark with the nose at the point of a beak. The scarlet patterns nearly glowed, and blackened peacock feathers came off the top of it.

“I have no issue with you romancing him if it comes about. I adore you both and trust you. Demons have a different perspective on companionship, Sara. I know of your loyalty and taste it regularly on your skin,” he said with a grin. “I know you’re not used to being pulled in so many directions, but I’m here for you if you need me.”

She turned back to him and beamed. “Lord Diavolo, you’re even diplomatic in love.”

He touched her bare cheek and smirked. “Loyalty isn’t grabbed in a tight fist, but an open palm. I have trust in yours and his.”

She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. “You’re so much more intelligent than you give yourself credit for.”

“Lord Diavolo,” a deep voice interrupted.

Sara glanced over to see Lucifer. Her cheeks brightened, and Diavolo beamed over at him. “Happy Birthday, Lucifer. How are you enjoying your birthday?”

“Very well, thank you for hosting,” Lucifer smiled and then gestured to Sara. “Would you be willing to part with your partner for a song or two, Lord Diavolo?”

Diavolo bobbed his head and released her. “Of course. It’s after all your birthday, my friend.”

Sara smiled and waved as he blew her an elegant kiss and wandered toward the snacks. She turned to Lucifer, and he held out his hand with a smile. Sara took it, and he pulled them into a rather intimate hold.

“Good evening, Lucifer,” Sara voiced.

“How are you this evening?” He asked.

“I’m well, and you?”

He spun them and chuckled. “I’m well. Do you remember the last time we danced?”

“And you threatened my life?” She questioned. “How could I forget. You pressed me roughly into you and warned me with a stern hiss,” she laughed while shaking her head.

He pressed Sara closer, and her cheeks darkened. “Like this?” he asked.

She nodded. Sara couldn’t find her tongue and wasn’t going to attempt words.

“You look far more scared now than you did that night,” he chuckled and shook his head.

They stepped a few more times before she licked her painted lips. “Lucifer, about my last night,” she stopped when he shook his head.

“I heard what you said to Asmodeus. I respect your position and decision that night. You were correct. I would have become enraged by you not telling me your plans,” he explained.

“You do?”

“I do,” he agreed.

The song changed to something slow, and Lucifer changed their pace. It was sexy, and his body moved with such skill it made Sara warm. He exuded such brilliant confidence that it caused her to melt like butter.

“Are you happy with your life, Sara?” Lucifer questioned in a low tone.

Sara smiled up at him and nodded. “It has been quite an adventure. I have love, companionship, and I’m grateful for it.”

“Is there something missing?”

His question caused her to frown in the slightest. “I miss our conversations. I miss when we would sit down in the library at night, and you would tell me about something fantastic you’ve read. I was so fascinated with you.”

He chuckled and rocked his head. “I know, I remember. I was irritated and eventually impressed with your compassion and intelligence. It isn’t often I feel competitive for remarkable feats, and Lord Diavolo cares so deeply for you. I was,” he paused and winced. “Jealous.”

“Jealous? Why?” Sara snorted.

“I was jealous you denied me and took his pledge. I was envious of your closeness and how I felt I was being replaced in his court. I was even envious of him and the ease you had with him. I watched you smile and laugh how I missed you doing at my home.”

She scowled and reached up to touch his jaw. “Lucifer, I will never replace you. You are his greatest companion. He just enjoys my thoughts and occasionally has me in his bed.”

“Be honest, it's been regular,” he groaned, and his expression was sardonic.

“Regularly, fine,” she puffed and smiled. “But that doesn’t mean he cares for you any less. We spend plenty of our conversations over dinner talking about you and your brothers, but mostly you.”

“How do you feel about coming with me tonight?” He asked while ducking closer to her. “I would like to exchange gifts.”

“Gifts,” she breathed.

“Yes. I’ll give yours to you first,” Lucifer murmured and ran his gloved fingers along her spine. “And then you give me mine.”

“Where is best suited for such a trade?” Her voice was barely audible.

“Your bedroom,” he smiled.

Sara rocked her head, and Lucifer released her. He grasped her hand in his and tugged the woman with him out of the ballroom. Dodging laughing groups or jovial demons, he escorted her up the staircase and straight toward her bedroom. 

It felt so warm in her dress as he shut the door behind her. He circled her a moment before taking off her mask. She bit her lip and stared up at him with wide eyes. Lucifer smirked and slid off his mask before tossing them aside. His gloves came off next, and he pressed his fingers to his chin in thought.

“I don’t do this out of obligation or feeling jealous. This is my own will and trust that I’ve found in your presence. Through my brothers’ treatment, I realized that you respect the bond of such an act with beauty and love. Sara, I would like to make a pact with you,” he declared and held out his hand.

Sara couldn’t help the tears raised in her eyes. “Lucifer, nothing would give me more pleasure than to accept.”

He grinned and pressed his hand to her sternum while holding her fingers in his other hand. The warmth built over her chest, and she breathed as the seal formed just below her pert chest. He didn’t want to display this as his brothers had. No, he wanted it to be just between them, and that was the lovely meaning of pride—their bond. 

“Now, being that it is my birthday,” he voiced while pulling his hand from her chest. “And you owe me a gift. I would like you to undress so I can enjoy my present to its fullest.”

Sara’s blush grew as he led her further into the room. “If that’s what you wish for your birthday.”

“I do, and being a very prideful demon, I expect you to participate in full. Do you consent to such a task?”

Sara smiled up at him and rocked her head. “If you will help untie me, I’m all yours.”

That night was a long affair, and Lucifer enjoyed his birthday thoroughly. He had expressed such several times before Sara had nodded off. How could she enjoy her life any more than she did?


	17. Chapter 17

Sara was extraordinarily busy for the next two weeks. She had barely time to analyze the state of her life between the events with RAD and also the upcoming schedule for the exchange program. Diavolo had told her several times to stop working so hard. Barbatos even was quite persistent about her going to bed at a decent hour.

The semester’s end marked a bit more freedom for her. She had the ability to not be shackled to her D.D.D and paperwork. Literally that same day, Diavolo locked her in his room and wouldn’t let her come out. He spent hours pampering, caressing, and owning each inch of her.

She was laying across his chest after the hours ticked by and smiled at him. “You realize, if we keep this up, your Devildom will wonder where you’ve gone,” Sara laughed.

Diavolo hummed and stroked her hair. “I’m sure they know. It’s no secret that you’ve been quite occupied.”

Sara kissed the center of his chest and rolled her neck. “Well, that’s why I’m here, to make sure your Devildom is successful.”

“And to bolster my quality of life through your presence,” Diavolo chuckled.

“Oh, to serve a demon prince,” she teased.

He twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers. “Would you like to visit the House of Lamentation this week? Lucifer asked if that would be an option,” Diavolo voiced.

Sara slunk over his form and climbed over his torso, straddling him. “I could if you’re willing to part with me.”

Diavolo moaned and sat up enough to nuzzle her chest. “If you wish,” he sighed and his fingers caressed Lucifer’s marking. “It’s interesting that he’s such a prideful demon, yet he chose this spot.”

Sara hummed contentment and sighed. “Yes, he does surprise me now and again.”

“If I were to place a pact on your skin, it would be here,” Diavolo murmured and rubbed her right thigh. “Or here,” he added and raced his hand to her left hip.

Sara scowled as he continued to nip and lick at her chest. “Diavolo, were you thinking of actually doing that? That’s not a sound concept for the future of the Devildom.”

“And why not? You’ve pledged your life to me and the Devildom. You can’t break that even with my pact. It could be used if you were afraid or threatened, and I could bask in seeing it on your skin,” He explained after pulling away from her torso.

Sara scowled and touched his cheek. “What does that mean for my extended life?”

“Oh, you’re so quick and clever, Sara,” he smirked and traced her neck. “You would live a long and fantastic life with me and the others in the Devildom. I could keep you safe, and we would walk hand in hand through this together.”

She watched as his face altered to an expression of hope and a hint of worry. “You don’t want to live without me,” she voiced with a stunned tone.

“No, I do not,” Diavolo sighed. “And I’m not alone in that thought. When Lucifer and I had dinner this week while you were occupied, he expressed such. Whatever exchange happened at his party, he’s been quite open with me about his affections for you.”

Sara’s cheeks darkened and she cleared her throat. “Well, we spent the night together after he made a pact with me.”

Diavolo traced the circle where the infinity symbols were. She knew he couldn’t see it, but remembered where it was set. “I am quite pleased you two are so close. Not just for my Devildom’s benefit, but for mine. He cares for you and will protect you when I cannot.”

“What else did you two talk about?” She asked while resting her arms on his shoulders.

Diavolo made a pensive sound and maneuvered toward the headboard. “Well, we discussed the future and how you fit into it. Also, there was the mention of him being present when my brothers come to visit. They want to take note of our progress and likely meet you.”

“Meeting the family? You sound like a human about to propose to a woman, Diavolo,” she laughed.

He ran his hands along her sides. “Propose? Is that something humans do? What do they use a proposal for?”

Sara frowned and it occurred to her that marriage was likely a foreign concept. “Oh, well, humans usually do so before they get married. You know, 'til death do you part,' and all that crap.”

“Oh, the ritual with the rings,” Diavolo expressed and tilted his head. “Is that something you’re interested in? I could talk to Lucifer for his blessing and we could do such.”

Sara’s cheeks darkened as she waved a hand. “No, no, that’s quite alright. I never planned on getting married after watching my mother go through so many messy divorces. Marriage means little to me and I was only joking about that earlier.”

Diavolo shrugged and smiled. “It could be quite fun. The whole ceremony of it. We could have the entire Devildom use such as a holiday. I could get my mother's jewels from the vault,” he stopped when she pressed her fingers to his lips.

“Let’s just take this idea and set it aside for now,” she voiced and then caressed his cheek. “We still have plenty of work to do to prepare for the exchange program to add another large concept to the Devildom.”

“It would be celebratory,” he ignored her and sighed. “You could dress in royal attire. Maybe even a crown. I do like the concept of you in a crown by my side.”

Diavolo was persistent when he was onto something he wanted. Sara didn’t realize that this was even an idea he would take to heart until then. Did the Demon Prince truly want to establish a human tradition?

“There’s plenty that is unremarkable about weddings, Diavolo,” Sara said.

“We could ask Barbatos what would be ideal for such an occasion,” he nodded.

“Is this your way of stating this is an interest of yours? I don’t care for the tradition personally,” Sara responded with knitted brows.

Diavolo traced her cheekbone with his thumb. “Yes, I could see doing such. You would be my princess,” he grinned.

Sara’s eyebrows launched toward her hairline. “Sometimes you baffle me. Why would you do that? Position me far higher than I deserve.”

“Because, my lovely Sara, you’re the jewel of the Devildom. You work hard, you’re devoted to me and my demons, and you love deeper than any being I’ve ever known. The question isn’t why, but when. When do I show the realms that I have the crowned jewel of the world?”

She sighed and kissed his lips. “You’re such an odd demon, Diavolo.”

“I will talk to Barbatos and see as to what we can make of this,” he bobbed his head with a smile.

“I’m making this clear now, we’re not going to make any plans for this until after December. If by then you still are itching to go through with this outdated ritual, then I will,” Sara declared as she touched his chest.

“That is quite reasonable,” Diavolo agreed. “Now, let me taste that sinful divinity between your legs before we sleep,” he sighed and tucked her to the mattress.

* * *

Sara climbed the stairs to the House of Lamentation with a massive bag in hand. She was fairly excited about her stay and having three whole days with the brothers. Their text messaging had been more frequent and plenty of pining to see her. It would be a decent break from work.

Walking into the door, she heard screaming.

“Mammon! You dirty rat scumbag!” Satan shouted.

“I didn’t do it, and you know it!” Mammon hollered.

“You took my golden letter opener from the second era and I want it back or I’ll break your face!” Satan bellowed.

Sara followed the shouting to the sitting room and scowled at Satan holding onto Mammon’s shirt. Mammon was scowling at the explosive demon and rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t and you can’t make me if I did,” Mammon retorted.

Satan growled and moved to punch him.

“No, but I can,” Sara declared.

Satan dropped Mammon to the floor and turned to see her. “Sara!”

“Sara’s here! She came!” Asmo cried from the staircase.

“Mammon, did you take the letter opener?” Sara asked as she folded her arms.

Mammon pouted on the ground. “No.”

“Really? Do I have to make you? I’d rather that not be the first order of business I perform being home,” Sara sighed and twitched her nose.

Mammon groaned and climbed off the floor. “Fine, alright, but only because no one’s allowed to boss me around.”

She smiled and waved him over. “Give me a hug and go get Satan’s item.”

He grinned and picked her up with a laugh. “You’re going to be home for the next few days!”

“Yes, I am, so you best behave,” she teased and kissed his cheek.

Mammon pulled away and blushed. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled and marched from the room.

Sara approached Satan and embraced him. “How are you?” she asked.

“So much better now that you’re here. We really missed you,” he grumbled.

She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. “I missed you too. I’m relieved my days are going to be far slower until the semester starts.”

“Maybe we can go to the park some time and do some reading?” He asked as a tint developed on his cheeks.

She rocked her head. “That is quite the possibility.”

Sara squealed as large hands grasped her and she ended up in a hug. “Sara!” Beel laughed.

She twisted in his grip and beamed up at him. “Oh, my dear Beel. I brought you something from Barbatos. He made some cream puffs and asked me to bring them. Everyone gets some, but he sent a box just for you as well,” she laughed and embraced him.

He squeezed her and she groaned, dropping her bag. “Beel, you’re going to break her back,” Belphegor complained.

Beel let her go and ruffled her hair. “Sorry, I just missed you so much.”

Asmo pushed Belphie aside and wrapped himself around Sara. “Oh, look at you! You’re just oozing with satisfaction. It’s so delicious,” he purred and kissed her cheek.

“Alright, Asmo stop,” Sara groaned as he nibbled her ear.

“Hey, Sara, I just got  _ I fell for an angel but my demon brother wants to kill her, _ on streaming tonight. Want to come and watch it?” Levi asked as Sara parted from Asmo.

“Slow down, guys, I’m going to be here for three nights,” Sara laughed and patted Levi’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Sara is going to sleep with us tonight,” Belphie snorted and crossed his arms.

“No, Sara is going to sleep with me,” Mammon growled as he came down the staircase. “It’s her first night back and,” before he could finish Asmo groaned.

“We know, you were the first demon to make a pact with her,” Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

Satan walked up and nudged Sara. “Besides, she was going to share her human literature with me tonight.”

“The only person who is going to decide where Sara is sleeping,” Lucifer’s deep tone entered the room. He walked up to the group and touched her shoulder. “Is her. Welcome home,” he finished with a smile.

“And, I’ll be doing this regularly until the semester starts, so we have time,” Sara beamed and lifted up her bag. “Now, I have gifts to give out, so everyone sit.”

The brothers obeyed and flopped down in different seats in the sitting room. Sara started with Belphegor and gave him a new sweater with loops for his pillow ties. It had warm padding and he said it felt like a hug. Next was Beelzebub, which she gave him the cream puff box and one of her blankets because he said he missed her being home. 

Asmo received a whole box of luxurious items from the human realm that she had Solomon retrieve for her. It also had some of their favorite bath salts they shared when she was home. Satan lucked out with a Sherlock Holmes box set and new thrillers that he wanted. She added in some handwritten poems that she liked from her favorite poets.

Next of course was Levi, who she searched and dug for the rare edition of a TSL blanket that had Henry's gender shifted from his dream into Harriet. He immediately hugged it and blushed as it smelt like Sara’s favorite scent. It had the authentication certificate and he wanted to frame it.

Mammon was difficult only because he was greedy. Sara pulled out a sweater, a pink sweater. “What’s that? I don’t want a stupid sweater,” he grumbled.

“That’s the sweater she was wearing when you made a pact. Her first one that you keep reminding us about,” Lucifer grumbled while rolling his eyes.

“If you don’t want it that’s fine,” Sara sighed and started putting it back in the bag.

Mammon jumped up and snatched it while glaring at her. “No, I want it! Of course, I want it.”

Sara kissed his cheek and he grumbled and sat back down.

“Well, that’s it,” Sara said and dusted her hands. “I’m assuming lunch is soon?”

“Wait, what about Lucifer?” Asmo questioned with a scowl.

“Yeah, what about him? Are you still too angry to get him anything?” Mammon laughed and held the sweater.

Sara sighed and rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, how could I forget.”

Lucifer frowned at her. “You know I hate these games,” he groaned.

Sara pulled out a long box and handed it to him. He smirked at the red ribbon and slid it off with care. In the gift box was a large quill with a silver stem. The feather was two woven together masterfully of a dark elegant plume with a delicate peacock feather. His lips curled as he caressed it.

“This is quite stunning, Sara. Thank you,” he declared before gazing up at her.

“You were the hardest to shop for, Lucifer. Then it occurred to me, you needed something to remind you of me when you were busy so that you would remember to take a break,” She beamed and moved back to the bag. “Now, I’m going to unpack my clothing, and should we have lunch?”

“Let me help!” Asmo exclaimed and jumped up.

“No, Beel and I are going to help, right Sara?” Belphie grumbled as he stood.

“Not even, I’m second oldest and I say I’m going to help our human,” Mammon snapped.

Sara scrubbed her face and waved. “Seriously, guys, I’m just unpacking my clothing. Someone has to make lunch anyway.”

“Mammon, Levi, it’s your duty to cook lunch today,” Lucifer reminded them. “Asmo, run out and get the shopping done so we don’t have to worry about it while Sara is here.”

Beel nodded. “Yeah, lots of snacks too for our movie night.”

“If you want snacks, you should go with him too,” Satan suggested.

Belphie exhaled and yawned. “I don’t want to go.”

“That’s fine, but you should clean up the attic if you’re going to watch movies in there,” Lucifer voiced.

Satan glanced over and Lucifer glaring at him while the others dispersed with grumblings. “Fine, I’ll go help Belphegor, but just know I’m only doing it because Sara’s here,” he complained and climbed off the arm of the sofa.

That left just Sara and Lucifer in the room. She arched an eyebrow as he relaxed in his armchair, propping his ankle over his knee. His posture was smooth and coquettish, not his usual stiff poise.

“It must be overwhelming to be so loved,” he smirked and waved his gloved hand before relaxing it on the armchair.

Sara strolled over to him with a smile. “It can be,” she mused and unbuttoned his sleeves, cuffing them. “There, that’s much better.”

Lucifer snatched her from her feet and set her close on his lap. His propped up knee helped her balance as her legs were over the free arm of the chair. Sara loosened his tie and ran her fingers over his vest. 

“You always were tiresome,” he teased.

“You look so much better in a relaxed state, Lucifer,” she smiled.

He ran his fingers along her jawline before tracing them down the center of her chest. “Come stay with me tonight?” he asked in a whisper.

She bent to him and met his lips. “Not tonight. However, you can keep me for as long as you like on my last night here,” she breathed when they parted.

“Then sneak away later,” he murmured as his nose and lips grazed her neck. 

Sara sighed and offered more of her neck to him, which he let out an agreeable growl in approval. “You’re so convincing,” she laughed in a sultry tone.

He cupped her face and nipped at her neck. “And you’re addictive. Say yes, please?”

Sara turned her face to his and kissed him before running her fingers over the nape of his neck. “Let me calm your brothers down and I will let you bite into me like an apple, alright?”

Lucifer’s grin grew wicked. “I love that metaphor.”

Sara climbed from his lap and exhaled. “It’s good to be home.”

Lucifer stood from his seat and rubbed her shoulder. “It’s wonderful to have you home. We did miss you.”

Sara pivoted and frowned up at him. “It’s not that I don’t love Lord Diavolo or the castle.”

“No, but your home is always going to be where those you love reside. I know it’s difficult to be spread out, but we are here when you need us, Sara,” he declared and kissed her forehead.

Sara breathed and her lips curled. “Thank you, I needed to hear that.”

“Now, go unpack before my brothers finish their tasks and bombard you again,” he laughed and shook his head. “They’ve been talking about you staying for months. I imagine you’ll be quite busy.”

“Me too, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” she said and went to retrieve her mostly empty bag.

Lucifer watched her walk from the room and Sara’s mind wandered to Lord Diavolo. Their conversation last night had her analyzing her life in the Devildom. She couldn’t very well go through with that and still retain this, could she? Unpacking her clothes, she thought in depth about what would change. Or would it have to? Mammon called out lunch was ready and she shelved the busy question for now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spice makes everything nice. I added a nice scene in the second half of the chapter. A lil NSFW.

Sara laughed and shook her head as this small game progressed to a mess. Somehow she was tied to Beel in a knot of ropes. Well, backing up, it was Mammon’s idea to run ropes through the sitting room as some sort of obstacle course. The winner would get the last cream puff.

She tripped in the ropes and in the mess, Beel fell, tying them up. She was giggling as Beel attempted to pull her limbs from the ropes. “No, that’s going to get me stuck further,” she laughed as he was pressing against her.

“Can you shrink your wrists?” Beel questioned.

“No, I’m human,” she snorted.

“Why can’t you just cut the ropes, Mammon?” Asmo asked from the safe sofa.

“No! They got themselves into this mess,” he snorted.

“Ouch, careful, Beel,” Sara voiced as the ropes squeezed her skin.

He scowled and tried to pull his hand free. “I’m sorry, Sara.”

She pressed her cheek to his chest and sighed. “It’s alright.”

Beel beamed and continued with the twisted ropes. “Almost.”

“You look pretty hot all tied up, Sara,” Asmo purred.

Beel’s cheeks tinted. “Stop that, Asmo.”

“Oh, just kiss her, Beel,” Belphie teased and climbed through the free ropes toward the exit.

Sara winced as the ropes tugged her arms backward, causing her to arch. “Beel, are you almost done?”

“I almost have my arm free,” he grumbled.

“Good because as enlightening as bondage can be, I’m pretty uncomfortable,” Sara huffed and tried to move her legs.

Lucifer entered the room and scowled. “Do I even want to know how this happened?”

“Mammon thought a friendly competition for the last cream puff would be fun. They got stuck in the ropes,” Asmo explained and flipped a page in the magazine he was reading.

Mammon was across the room, sitting by the fireplace. “Not my fault Sara sucks at games.”

Lucifer exhaled and was careful as he stepped over and under the ropes. He got to the tied pair and methodically untwisted Beel’s arms. He slumped backward and stared at the woman in front of him. “Are you alright, Sara?”

“Yep, just a bit uncomfortable and now my hair is caught,” she winced as the rope tangled in her curls.

Lucifer smirked down at her as he worked on the twists by pulling her torso back a bit more. “You always seem to be in trouble.”

“Ha, ha, funny, Lucifer. Can you please untangle me?” Sara asked.

He gingerly untangled her hair and his hand swept down her torso to her knee. It was very direct and Sara puffed as her cheeks darkened as his hand manipulated the rope around her leg. The rope loosened and Beel pulled his leg from the loop. 

He stood and ducked from the ropes toward the exit. “Sara, you can have the cream puff,” he mumbled.

“No, go ahead,” she breathed as Lucifer ducked closer and worked on the rope near her other knee.

“I could leave you like this a while,” Lucifer whispered in her ear with a smirk.

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed.

“It’s quite inspiring,” he chuckled and moved to the ropes around her wrists.

“Lucifer, hurry up! We have more shit to do,” Mammon snapped.

His nose ran along her cheek as he loosened the last of the ropes. Sara gasped and fell forward on her hands. She rolled her neck and moved to stand, but her foot got caught and an arm caught her by the side.

“Careful,” Lucifer warned. “Mammon, clean up this mess. We really don’t need to mend broken bones and have Lord Diavolo come and punish us for her injuries.”

“Spoilsport,” Mammon grumbled.

“Mammon!” Lucifer snapped.

“Fine, fine, fuck,” Mammon puffed.

Lucifer picked her up and ducked through the ropes. He set her down next to Beel and caressed her hair. “Alright, I have some paperwork to finish for Lord Diavolo and I’ll join everyone in a little.”

He left with a slight smile at Sara’s pink cheeks. The subtle wink was enough to cause her to bristle and twitch her nose. “Let’s go get a snack?” She asked Beel with a smile.

“Hey, wait for me!” Mammon hollered as he untied some of the ropes.

Beel snorted and lifted the woman. “No,” he retorted and took the giggling human over his shoulder out of the room.

“Bye, Mammon,” Asmo declared and skipped after them.

“Sara, your stomach is grumbling,” Beel noted as his ear was to her side.

“Yeah, but nowhere near yours,” she smiled and waved at Asmo behind them.

“I was reading an interesting piece of information,” Asmo said.

Sara hummed. “What’s that?”

“It says that you and Lord Diavolo get naughty in his throne room.”

“Not true! Man, you demons sure exaggerate,” Sara groaned.

Beel set her down in the kitchen. “Not all of us,” he huffed.

“True,” Sara beamed up at him.

Belphie sat on the open counter next to them. “So, what’s true then?”

Sara blinked as the demons surrounding her seemed curious. “You really want to know?”

Beel rocked his head. “Yes.”

Mammon dashed into the kitchen and puffed. “I’m done. What did I miss?”

“Sara was going to tell us about Lord Diavolo,” Asmo gushed and caressed her arm.

Sara puffed and waved a hand. “Okay, but just know this isn’t normal for humans. We don’t usually talk about stuff like this as if it was a casual affair.”

Mammon crossed his arms. “He can’t be that great.”

Asmo rolled his eyes. “I’m positive he keeps her quite busy.”

“He does,” Sara confessed and shrugged. “But work always comes first. I like that quite a bit. He respects that there’s a separation of the two.”

“Well, as long as he lets you come home to see us,” Belphie pouted.

Sara breathed and caressed his cheek. “He’s the one that suggested I take some time off and see all of you. Lucifer asked if he could part with me a few days a week while RAD is out of session.”

“Do you still love us?” Beel asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I love you? Listen, my relationship with Lord Diavolo will never change anything with us. In fact, he has been asking when we all should have dinner together. He knows how much I love you all. You’re my demons,” She finished and reached up to Beel, pulling him close and kissing his cheek.

Beel shocked her and turned to kiss her lips. Asmo squealed and Mammon complained, but he persisted. Sara sighed and let her fingers roam in his hair before they parted. Beel’s cheeks were bright but he smiled. “Okay,” he agreed.

“That’s bullshit,” Mammon growled and pushed Beel aside.

“Now, Mammon,” Sara couldn’t finish because he kissed her.

“Oh, come on,” Belphie complained.

Sara was surprised at the suddenly bold avatar of greed. He actually kissed pretty damn well if she was honest. When did this become her enjoyment? Well, she had to admit, hanging around several hot demons was bound to be dangerous. 

Mammon pulled from her and smirked. “That’s how you kiss,” he said smugly.

“Okay, guys,” Sara puffed as her cheeks blazed. “No more kissing me until I get a snack.”

“Who’s kissing you?” Satan laughed as he came into the room.

“Well, first Beel laid it on thick, then Mammon got jealous and added to the party,” Asmo explained with a smirk.

“Well, I don’t know about Beel, but Mammon must have been disappointing. Considering I kiss better than him. Right, Sara?” Satan questioned as he dug in the fridge.

“Can we not,” She couldn’t finish when Mammon growled.

“I kissed her fucking great, Satan. You asshole,” Mammon snapped.

“Well, no one but me has bathed with Sara,” Asmo smirked.

Satan set down a pudding for Beel and Sara. “You bathed with Sara?”

Sara puffed and took up the pudding while grabbing a spoon. “Yes.”

“You saw Sara naked?” Mammon glared as his cheeks tinted.

“Oh, yes, I took my time and discovered every beautiful inch of her,” Asmo beamed and sighed.

Beel tilted his head and took the spoon from the woman. “You both fit in the same tub? I don't think we could.”

Sara groaned through a spoonful of the pudding. “Yes, we did, Beel. As far as fitting in the tub together, I don't know," she blushed averted her eyes.

Satan leaned on the counter near Belphie and next to Sara. “We could do that and read books,” he suggested.

Sara sighed and smiled. “You, boys. You know you drive me crazy sometimes.”

“Sara, I don’t mind sharing,” Asmo said with gleeful energy. “Especially if we all can sleep together. What do you think, Satan?”

Mammon shoved next to Sara. “Not even, Asmo. Sara is going to sleep with me first out of principle.”

“Actually, that isn’t true,” Lucifer’s voice entered the kitchen.

Sara winced and bit down on the smile. 

“What do you mean?” Mammon questioned with a pointed tone.

Lucifer removed Mammon from her and walked around the island. “Sara gave me an exquisite birthday gift this year,” he mused and grabbed an apple from the bowl.

Asmo gasped and Sara rushed over to cover his mouth. “Don’t,” she warned.

He muffled something through her hand.

“Please don’t encourage him, Lucifer,” Sara sighed and removed her hand from Asmo’s mouth.

“On your birthday?” Asmo questioned and bounced on his feet.

Lucifer bit into the apple and hummed. “Yes, it was quite masterful.”

“Damn!” Asmo swooned. “I wish I could have been there to watch! Oh, the whole Devildom would moan at the gorgeous scene with me.”

“Now you, Sara, and Lord Diavolo can all spend the night together, Lucifer. Your dream come true,” Satan snickered.

Lucifer shrugged and took up another apple. “Not my choice activity with them.”

Sara gasped and wagged her index finger. “Don’t you dare even promote that concept even in jest, Lucifer!”

“Oh, shit! That would literally break the Devildom,” Asmo grasped his face with both hands. "I would pay a fortune to see that!"

“I think Lucifer might die from it. I’d support it,” Belphie teased.

Sara finished her pudding and tossed the cup in the trash near Lucifer. He offered the apple while biting into his own with a smirk. She snatched it and puffed. “You’re absolutely the worst sometimes, you know?”

“How do you feel about going to Lord Diavolo’s beach this weekend?” Lucifer asked with an eyebrow arched.

“The beach? We’re all going to the beach?” She asked before nibbling at her apple.

He nodded. “Lord Diavolo just asked me if all of us would be interested,” Lucifer explained.

“Fuck yeah!” Mammon shouted.

“Oh, I could use my new swimsuit,” Asmo agreed.

Beel glanced at Belphie who shrugged. “The sand is warm.”

Sara beamed and nodded. “Yes, that sounds good.”

Lucifer tucked one of her curls behind her ear. “I’ll tell him you’re pleased. Now, where is Levi? I assume we are going to watch some outrageous anime this evening?”

Sara bounced on her toes and chewed her apple as she strolled to Beel. “I’m going to get him after changing into my pajamas. Why don’t you guys make the popcorn and gather the snacks?”

He grinned and hugged her with one of his arms. “Alright.”

She hugged him and pulled away, caressing Mammon’s cheek. “Let’s all have a fun night.”

* * *

She woke up gasping and a sob left her mouth as she covered her mouth. When was the last time she had a nightmare? It was so real. Sweat covered her skin and she climbed out of Beel’s arms and around Belphie. Sara needed a moment to breathe through the disfigured feelings.

The dream was about her old life and she was working. Her phone was in her hand and she could hear screaming through the other end. They were telling her to run because they couldn’t reach her fast enough.

When she left the restaurant Michael was there and took her into the sky. He told her she made a mistake and she’d have to pay for her corruption. Ripping her heart out, she fell from him and somehow ended up in the Devildom. All her demons were screaming in grief and Lord Diavolo announced war.

She shook her body and wandered down to the kitchen. Maybe some tea would shake the fear? There’s a realization that she’s human and susceptible to death, but they all relied on her. Sara knew it would destroy them. All of them.

Sara saw that clearly tonight when even the most anti-cuddler, Satan, snuggled against her. When Mammon kept curling her hair in his fingers. The twins and their doting and sharing of food and blankets. Even Levi with his kisses on her cheek. 

It all was so incredibly touching, but she could hurt them. If something ever happened to her, they would be devastated. What was she going to do? 

“I didn’t realize you were awake,” Lucifer declared.

Sara jumped and licked her lips. “Oh, yes, I was just getting some tea.”

He scowled and approached her as she poured the steeping tea. “Are you alright?”

“I just had a bad dream,” Sara tried for a smile.

He touched her shoulder and ducked closer to her face. “It was a horrible one?”

Sara glanced down at her cup. “It was just a reminder that you all are so imprinted to me that if something happened to me, it would devastate all of you.”

“Tell me about this dream?” Lucifer inquired as he rubbed her back.

Sara exhaled and explained the dream. Lucifer was quiet and allowed her to express it in full. When she finished, he touched her cheek.

“That will never happen, Sara,” he said.

Tears welled in her eyes and her lip quivered. “Lucifer, that’s not the point. The point is I would never want to be the reason to cause such grief. I will eventually die,” she murmured.

“Then we’ll find out a way to make you immortal,” he teased and raced his thumb across her cheekbone. “Don’t you worry about this, Sara. I promise you, you’re going to live a very long time and we will love you every moment of it.”

She let her tears go and stared up at him. “I’m being remarkably silly,” she laughed.

He smiled and tilted his head. “Yes, but I do love that about you. You didn’t even fret about dying in your dream, your grief was our mourning of you. That’s truly devotional.”

“I love each of you,” she voiced.

Lucifer tilted her face toward him and he kissed the tear trails. “We love you. I haven’t loved anyone outside of my family and Lord Diavolo in eons. My gentle sweet Sara,” he whispered.

She sighed and found his mouth, tasting her tears on his lips. He returned it while caressing her hair and grumbling in her mouth. Lucifer raised her to the countertop and gave her more access to him. Sara moaned and raced her hands through his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist.

It wasn’t racy or tension-filled. This felt different as he kissed her and touched her skin under her shirt. It felt intimate and emotional. Something she never expected from Lucifer ever. 

They pulled apart and he lifted her shirt. It wasn’t to attack her chest. He traced his pact mark and kissed her skin around it, down to her stomach. Sara tossed her shirt aside and arched under his attention. Lucifer traced a trail of kisses up the center of her torso and back to her lips.

“You’re so beautiful and giving,” he sighed against her cheek when they parted again.

His thumbs grazed her taut nipples and she groaned. “Don’t tease me, Lucifer.”

He smirked and pulled from her. “Lay down.”

Sara glanced back at the open counter space. “Here?”

“Lay down, Sara,” he said with more force.

She did so and he slid off her shorts. This was so hot! Hot and not what she expected from the prideful demon. She bit down on her cries as he was between her legs and her knees hooked on his shoulders. His lavished attention came with moans against her as he clearly enjoyed what she had to offer.

Sara panted and whimpered after a bit while touching her chest. “Just let it go, Sara,” He told her as he raised his head just to speak.

She certainly did and arched while moaning and reaching for his hair. Lucifer stood as she was coming down and licked his lips. “Do you feel better?” he asked.

Sara puffed and placed her hands on the counter to support her. “Yes.”

“I can’t believe my luck,” Asmo gushed.

Lucifer jerked and glared at the spy. “Asmodeus,” he growled.

“Don’t mind me,” he laughed and walked by them. “Just came to get something to drink!”

Lucifer went to clean up his face in the sink and Asmo winked at Sara on the counter. Asmo had seen her naked several times and it didn’t bother her. She crossed her legs and sighed. “You put others to shame, Lucifer,” she smiled.

Lucifer turned and his lips curled as color-tinted his cheeks. “Thank you.”

“I have to agree,” Asmo smirked after putting the bottle back in the fridge.

“Pushing it, Asmo,” Sara warned.

Asmo pouted and snatched his glass off the counter. “Well fine. You look gorgeous after an orgasm, lovely Sara,” he purred and stepped from the kitchen with a bounce in his walk.

Lucifer snorted and picked up her clothing. “I should have expected that.”

“You have six nosy brothers,” Sara laughed and pulled on her shirt. “I love each of them.”

Lucifer assisted with placing on her shorts and then kissed her forehead. “And we love you.”

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. “Thank you for that.”

He stroked her hair and breathed. “Alright, Sara. Drink your tea and go climb back into bed with the twins. They’ll be disappointed if you aren’t there when they wake.”

She smiled and nosed his torso. “Lucifer, you’re such an amazing creature.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Our odd little human.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sara was sighing as she relaxed in the bathtub. To Asmo’s greatest disagreement, Sara said she wanted to bathe alone. She just needed some time to relax. Well, she was relaxing… until the door slammed open and Mammon appeared.

“Sara, we need to talk,” he puffed and sat down on the area next to the tub.

Sara breathed and fixed her hair. “Yes, Mammon? I’m taking a bath.”

He glanced down at the bubbles, and then his cheeks tinted as he looked at her face. “Yeah, about that, when were you going to tell me about Lucifer and Asmo!”

Sara blinked and shifted her feet in the water. “I didn’t realize you needed to know.”

“Of course I do! I’m your first, and as your first, you need to tell me so I can protect you,” he raised a finger and smiled.

“Protect me from sex?” She stifled a laugh.

He growled and waved at her. “Don’t get bitchy because I’m the one being responsible. I said I would protect you, human, from the beginning!”

“Hand me that soap?” she asked.

Mammon snatched up the lavender soap and handed it to her. “It’s just not right that you don’t tell me. I understand Lord Diavolo and, well, accepted that. But Asmo!”

“Asmo and I didn’t have sex, Mammon,” Sara laughed as she lathered up a cloth. “We bathed, and he got handsy, but nothing else.”

“And Lucifer! Lucifer on his birthday? Sara!” Mammon growled and waved.

Sara handed him the cloth. “Would you get my back for me?”

He puffed and stomped over to the other side of the tub. “I just don’t want you hurt, human!” he snapped and then blinked as she bent forward. 

“Are you going to scrub me or not?” She inquired.

Mammon licked his lips and swallowed as she stared back at him. “Yeah, fine, but only because I’m in here.” He ducked down and groaned. “This is awful, hold on.”

Sara watched him take off his clothes and rolled her eyes. “Sure, come on in.”

He moved her forward and slid into the tub. “Back to what I was saying. You need to be more careful.”

He was lathering her back, and Sara sighed. “Mammon, please, just relax.”

Mammon touched the seal on her back and frowned. “Why did you decide to pledge yourself to Lord Diavolo?”

“Because I wanted to stay here with you, Goofball. If I pledged myself to him, he told me I could remain for as long as I liked because it was my choice.”

“You did that so you could stay?” He questioned while rubbing her skin with his hand.

“Yes,” Sara agreed.

He twitched his nose and splashed water on her back. “Alright.”

She turned around and relaxed against the other side of the tub. Her legs bundled around his, and she breathed. “What’s really wrong? You came in here flustered.”

Mammon glanced away from her as his blush grew. “I don’t want you to forget me.”

She smiled and ran her foot against his side. “Don’t you dare worry about that. You’re the great Mammon, remember?”

He grinned and nodded. “Don’t you forget it!” he laughed.

She moved over between his legs and caressed his face, causing him to swallow. “And you’re a better kisser than Asmo,” she whispered before kissing his cheek.

“Really,” he gulped, looking at her crouched close to him.

She kissed his face again and touched his chest. “Yes.”

He groaned and yanked her hair a bit as he pulled her for a kiss. It was heated and quite yummy, given the circumstance. Sara whimpered and maneuvered closer, minding his evident attention. He puffed when they parted and touched her cheek. 

“Sara,” he sighed.

“As much as I would love to continue this,” She whispered and kissed his chin. “We have to get ready for dinner,” she added and kissed his neck.

“Alright,” he moaned as she nipped at his flesh.

“Now, I’ll be out in a minute, and we can play a prank on Lucifer. We’ll get Belphie and Satan involved.”

Mammon gasped as she pulled away and nodded. “I have the perfect one for dinner!” He exclaimed and jumped from the tub. 

Sara covered her face with a blush and laughed as he threw on his clothes over his wet body. He rolled his shoulders and stuck his chin in the air. “See, I’m amazing,” he grinned and situated his pants.

“Go on, get out of here,” she snorted and waved her hand.

Mammon blew her a kiss and left the bathroom. Sara breathed and stretched out with a moan. Yeah, well, demons all around and all pretty damn sexy. She rubbed her neck to subside the heat in her face. Why wasn’t it this bad before? Oh, yeah, she didn’t think she was staying. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

“Somebody was laying on the counter this morning while Lucifer was having a snack,” Asmo sang and brushed Sara’s hair.

They were all in the sitting room and had just finished some weird demon board game. Sara groaned and reached for her water. This wasn’t going to be fun if Lucifer was in a bad mood. He didn’t like losing, and Levi won.

“Who?” Satan questioned. “Sara? You know, we make food at that counter,” he teased.

Lucifer twitched his nose. “If someone weren’t spying, it wouldn’t have made a difference.”

“Don’t worry, Satan, I cleaned the counter up before I went back to bed,” Sara murmured.

Beel scowled and slanted his head. “Sara, were you hungry? I had snacks by the bed.”

“I had a bad dream and just needed some tea,” Sara puffed as Asmo pulled out a knot.

“She got more than tea, lololol,” Levi laughed as he finished cleaning up the board game.

Beel glanced up from his station at her feet and scowled. “You should have woken me up.”

“Sara had a dream we lost her, and she died,” Lucifer declared.

Sara winced and breathed. “Yes, I did.”

Belphie reached over Asmo and touched her hand. “Sara, you don’t have to worry. We’ll always protect you.”

Her eyes grew glassy as Beel reached back and touched her knee. “Yeah, we’ll always protect you, Sara.”

“I just worry about all of you if something happens to me. I don’t want you to ever hurt like that,” she murmured as a tear fell.

Mammon jumped up and rushed over as Levi grimaced and rubbed his neck. Mammon sat on the arm of the sofa and rubbed her shoulder. “Don’t you dare worry about that, Sara. You’re gonna live forever if we can help it.”

She laughed as the tears skirted down her face. “I know if anyone could figure that out, it would be you boys. I know coming to my own sense of mortality is a little late in the game, but I don’t worry about it for me. I worry about it for you.”

Asmo leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Sara, don’t worry about that. Knowing Lord Diavolo, he likely has some crazy witch or something that owes him a favor, and you’ll live with us forever!”

Sara leaned forward and kissed Beel’s forehead because he looked so concerned. “It was just a bad dream. Thank you for comforting me.”

“Can we please go back to you cumming all over the counter and Lucifer’s face?” Asmo asked with a wicked grin.

Sara laughed and wiped her eyes. “Dammit, Asmodeus, I was having a moment, and you ruined it.”

Asmo sighed and embraced her shoulders. “It was gorgeous. Lucifer in his pajamas and you completely naked.”

Sara was now scarlet as Mammon glared at Lucifer. “What’s the big idea, Lucifer! Why do you have to be so selfish! She had a nightmare, and you did that?”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and set his ankle on his knee. “Well, Mammon, if you must know, feeling pleasure after pain is usually my interest when it comes to partners.”

Beel hummed and nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. I just look for food.”

Sara burst into laughter and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Beel’s shoulders. “The next time I have a nightmare, I’ll wake you up, and we can have some chocolate.”

He beamed at her and nodded. “Alright.”

“I figured you’d have him repeat what Lucifer did. Obviously, he eats enough to know how to use his mouth,” Satan mused as he set down his book. “For the record, Sara, there are two ways to extend your life. Demonic Pacts and a difficult elixir I’ve been drumming up the recipe for.”

Sara hid her blush against Beel’s cheek, who reached up to stroke her now soft hair. “Satan, you’re a gift,” she voiced.

“Oh, he knows how to eat her, I get it, ROLF,” Levi laughed.

Mammon tugged Sara away from Beel and puffed. “Then we get this potion and no more nightmares, got it?” he voiced while shaking a finger in her face.

“Got it,” she said while stifling a smile.

Asmo shoved his hand away and hummed. “Should I braid it, Sara?”

“Do whatever you want to it, Asmo. You have creative power over my hair tonight,” Sara responded.

Levi went and sat down next to Satan on the loveseat. “Can you actually find the potion, Satan?”

Satan rocked his head. “I’ve been trying for six months.”

Sara smiled over at him. “You’re so brilliant, Satan. We should go over what you found later.”

His cheeks tinted as he smiled. “Of course. I have several books! It might take a bit to explain because I’d have to translate it for you.”

Lucifer glanced up from his phone and hummed. “Excellent. Lord Diavolo would also like to see them, Satan. We’ll bring them by when we walk Sara back to the Demon Lord’s Castle. Good work.”

Satan gasped and sat straighter. “Well, I try, Lucifer.”

“You do more than try. You accomplish. I’m proud of you,” Lucifer agreed.

Levi glared at Satan. “Why is he being so nice to you?”

Satan shook his head. “I don’t know. I’ve been teasing him for days, and he ignores it.”

“Is this Lucifer when he’s actually getting laid?” Asmo laughed.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Asmodeus. “Don’t push it, or I’ll pull out my whip.”

Sara instinctively shivered, and Mammon puffed. “Stop that!”

Lucifer grinned and pressed his fingers to his face. “Sara, if I hadn’t known better, I’d say we’ve done that before.”

“Nope, definitely not,” she mumbled and avoided his eyes.

“Lucifer, don’t even think about it,” Mammon growled and caressed Sara’s shoulder.

“Don’t what, Mammon? Are you volunteering because I still haven't punished you for earlier?” Lucifer growled and shifted in his chair.

“No, of course not, Lucifer, sir. She’s just too fragile to do that, too,” Mammon voiced and touched her braided hair.

Lucifer smirked and tilted his head. “You don’t give her enough credit. She’s lived through all of you for more than a year.”

Asmo finished and leaned on Sara while resting his chin on her shoulder. “You’re so beautiful. You should let me dress you up and take you to bed tonight.”

“Nope, Sara is coming with me tonight, Asmo,” Satan declared.

“Oh, we could have a slumber party!” Asmo exclaimed.

“We all live in this house!” Mammon snapped.

Sara frowned at Satan, and he sighed. “Yeah, alright, fine. You don’t even need to tell me. But next week, I’m coming to your room the first night!” Satan declared and folded his arms.

“Deal,” Sara nodded. “All night books and those cat comics you like so much.”

“I want to come for the slumber party,” Beel nodded.

Belphie groaned and covered his face. “No one has a big enough bed for that, Beel.”

“Well, ideally, you could drag someone’s mattress to the larger room,” Satan explained.

Beel rocked his head. “Yeah, I’ll bring Sara’s mattress to ours.”

Sara shook her head with a smile and glanced over at Lucifer. “I’m not nominating for this. Keep me out of it,” he said with a wave.

“Oh, you have to, Lucifer! Please?” Asmo begged.

He scrunched his nose. “No.”

“I sleep in my own room, normies,” Levi laughed.

Sara shrugged at him. “Your loss. I was going to reveal secrets.”

Lucifer frowned at her and pointed. “You are a catalyst to bad behavior.”

“That’s fine, you don’t have to,” she smiled.

His eyes grew sharper. “I won’t be baited.”

“I said it was fine,” she expressed and rolled her shoulders.

“I mean it, Sara,” Lucifer growled.

Sara pursed her lips to a pout. “I said it was fine, Lucifer. I’d never make you do that.”

He groaned and covered his face. “Fine, I will come.”

“Did that really happen?” Asmo laughed.

“It did, and it was glorious,” Satan smiled and stood up. “Well, I’m going to change for bed. We’re going to Belphie and Beel’s room?”

“Mhm,” Belphie murmured and yawned.

“Wear something nice to bed?” Asmo asked Sara as Satan left the room.

“Oh, I was planning on nothing at all,” she laughed.

The demons in the room all stiffened their posture, and Levi blinked over at her. “What?”

“Guys, I was kidding,” she laughed and shook her head. “I was planning on just my usual pajamas.”

Beel moved and stood up. “I’ll move your bed,” he beamed.

“Don’t look so excited about it,” Belphie chuckled.

Asmo jumped off the sofa and clapped. “I have the perfect set for you to wear, Sara. Let me go change and get it!” He bustled out of the room.

Mammon twitched his nose. “You’re sleeping next to me, human.”

Sara hid her smile behind her hand. “Oh?”

“Mammon, not a chance in the Devildom would she sleep next to you. You drool,” Lucifer declared.

“So does Beel!” Mammon snapped.

Beel frowned and shook his head. “Nope.”

“Gonna go play my new sim! Good night, Sara,” Levi said and held up his index finger and thumb in a heart.

Sara laughed and did so with both her hands. “Good night, Levi. Sweet dreams.”

Beel walked over to the dowsing Belphegor and lifted him off the couch. “Let’s go so you can wait in bed,” he nodded.

Sara touched Beel’s hand and beamed at him. “I’ll help you with my bed in a minute.”

“No, you could get hurt, I’ll do it,” Beel nodded and assisted Belphie from the room.

Mammon tugged Sara off the sofa and nodded. “You’re gonna sleep next to me.”

“Not if I have a say, and I do,” Lucifer voiced.

Mammon groaned and puffed. “Lucifer.”

“Go get ready. We have tons of time before bed,” Sara laughed and kissed Mammon’s cheek.

Mammon blushed and marched from the room. “Stupid rules,” he grumbled and disappeared from the doorway.

Sara smirked down at Lucifer, still sitting. “Any reason you’re going to punish him with that?”

“Because I can, and I’d rather not wake up with his face near mine,” Lucifer smirked.

“Oh? So you’re sleeping next to me?” Sara asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

“Yes,” he smiled. “If I’m going through with this horrendous plan, I’m sleeping where I want to.”

“Then Satan is going to be on my other side,” Sara smirked.

Lucifer stood up, and his posture straightened. “Are you trying to test me, Sara? We could skip this whole night, and I could keep you quite tied up for the evening,” he finished while caressing her neck with a firm grip.

“Tomorrow,” she smiled and watched his eyes flash with want. “Tonight, you’re going to be an amazing big brother and share me.”

His lips tugged in a smirk to one side of his face. “I do enjoy you like to challenge me. Let’s hope you maintain such wonderful stimulation tomorrow night,” he murmured while stroking her neck with his fingertips.

“I promise you won’t be disappointed,” she declared. “Let’s go get ready for our slumber party.”

Lucifer pulled away and nodded. “Yes, let’s get this horrible idea over with.”

Sara smiled and took his hand, leading him from the sitting room. They climbed up the staircase, and when she glanced back, his lips were curled. Despite what he was saying, she could see he was relieved to be included.


	20. Chapter 20

They were in bed, and Sara was pressed against Lucifer while Mammon was behind her stroking her back with a finger. Next to Lucifer was Beel on his bed, and next to Mammon was Asmo. Satan decided to share Belphie’s bed because he didn’t mind that Belphegor slept with his pillow between them.

Sara just got done telling a story about her childhood in school. Unremarkable by anyone’s standards, but it had to do with a kitten she found and put up found posters for when she was only seven. She returned it to a little boy who was missing it desperately when her mother got the call that night.

“I like that you gave the boy back his cat, but it sounded cute,” Satan mused.

“Yeah, did you get dinner for it?” Beel questioned.

Sara smiled over at him and shook her head. “His mother gave me twenty dollars and told me I was an angel.”

“Did you buy candy?” Beel asked.

“No, I bought my mom a gift for her birthday. Actually, her birthday is right after yours, Satan,” Sara declared.

“Did you tell her you were leaving?” Asmo asked.

Sara breathed and nodded. “I told her that I was moving to another country and she couldn’t use my old phone number. So, I gave her a mailbox to write to me. Barbatos checks it for me, but she hasn’t written. She wished me luck. That was likely as good as I was going to get from her.”

“And your father? Surely he had something to say? You have brothers too, from what I remember from your stories,” Satan asked as he shifted to look over at her.

Sara licked her lips and scrunched her nose. “I hadn’t talked to my father or brothers in eight years. The only person who writes to me is my friend Jamie. She’s going to get married next year to some doctor,” she stopped and laughed. “Actually, Jamie was the reason I applied for the exchange program. She couldn’t go and offered it to me. When I met with Lord Diavolo, he was so charismatic. I knew it was a great idea, so I agreed.”

“We’ll have to go visit her and thank her,” Lucifer nodded as he stroked her hair.

“She asks about you a lot,” Sara snorted and shook her head. “She was convinced that I slept with you when I went to go pack up my things.”

Lucifer smirked and shrugged. “I will be polite and not reveal all your secrets.”

Sara glanced behind her. “She’d doubly like you, Mammon. Her sense of humor is quite out there.”

“You really didn’t have a reason to go back home then?” Beel asked.

Sara frowned, and Lucifer rubbed her scrunched brow with a thumb. “No, not really. That’s why I asked Lord Diavolo if I could stay. I didn’t want to break my heart and go home to find it vastly empty. I was going to leave my heart in the Devildom if I had to go. So, he agreed, let me pledge myself to him, and told me to move into the castle to avoid any… complications,” Sara finished with a sigh.

“I mishandled that,” Lucifer admitted with a grimace.

“Well, that’s here nor there now,” Sara smiled.

Sara shifted in the silky nightgown and glanced back at the nearly snoring Mammon. She stifled a laugh and breathed. Satan shifted off the bed and walked over, shoving Mammon to the side. He grunted and flopped toward Asmo, who grimaced and climbed to where Satan was.

Satan then climbed in the blankets next to Sara. “So, tell me, is Lord Diavolo going to ban you from staying with us?” Satan asked.

“Absolutely not,” Sara responded and smiled back at him. “He knew all of you came first anyway.”

Satan smirked and touched her shoulder. “Good.”

“You know Lord Diavolo’s mother was a human?” Asmo asked. “It’s true, Solomon told me he found it interesting that he had taken an interest in a human as well.”

Satan glanced over at Asmo. “Really? I didn’t know she was a human. She had such a different appearance in portraits. I just expected her to be an elegant succubus.”

“No, she got the markings after Lord Diavolo was born. I suppose a bit of demonic magic gets left behind,” Asmo hummed.

“Yeah, I didn’t know any of that nor that humans could have demon children until this month,” Sara snorted as she glanced back at them. “Boy, did that surprise the shit outta me.”

Satan snorted and arched an eyebrow at her. “You really didn’t know? I mean, I suppose it’s forgivable being that you didn’t go to RAD for years, but yes. The first war was sparked by too many demons dipping their nibs in humans to procreate.”

Asmo sighed and waved his hand. “Yes, back then, demons would sneak into houses and try and try and try until they got a winner,” he laughed.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “Well, the chances are quite low.”

“Yes, that’s what I was informed,” Sara yawned and turned around fully.

Lucifer adjusted and tucked his arm around her. “That’s why Lord Diavolo was surprised at his heritage.”

Satan glanced over at Sara. “Do you want children?”

“Do I want children in a Devildom?” She questioned and tapped her chin. “How about we rest that question for a bit.”

Satan grimaced. “It’s just out of curiosity. You’re a female human. Isn’t that something you would like to do?”

“Honestly? I never thought about it. I never thought about kids, or marriage, or any of it. When I grew up, my life was so unhappy as far as family. I was relieved to make it through and didn’t plan to date through school. This is the first time in my life I’m actually happy to call anyone family. Even if most of you want to sleep with me,” She finished and laughed while shaking her head. “I live such an unusual life.”

“Marriage? What’s that?” Asmo questioned.

Sara smirked, and Lucifer lifted his head. “Think of it as the binding ritual from the celestial realm, Asmo.”

“Oh, that’s romantic!” Asmo sighed.

“Yeah, would there be cake and tarts too?” Beel perked up.

Sara snorted and shook her head. “Yes, there’s cake and tarts, and people screaming and cooing how happy they are for you, and it’s all incredibly false. Marriage for humans is a joke. Someone gets married, and three months later, they’re getting a divorce. My mother has been married four times.”

“It still sounds fun, and you’d have your partner declare undying love for you,” Satan nodded.

“You see, that’s what Lord Diavolo said when I joked about it,” Sara groaned and scrubbed her face. “A problem for another day, I suppose.”

“He sounds quite serious,” Asmo smiled. “That would be so cute! You two doing all of that.”

Sara groaned and smirked. “He was going on about it the night before I left. He said he would make it a Devildom holiday. I told him he was insane, and I didn’t want to even deal with the mess of work that would be until after December.”

“Oh, you sound so much like Lucifer sometimes,” Asmo laughed and pointed. “A woman Lucifer.”

“Sara is too nice to be Lucifer,” Beel murmured.

“Thank you, Beel,” Sara laughed.

Lucifer lifted his head to glare at her. “I’m quite pleasant.”

“When you want to be,” Sara beamed at him and touched his cheek. “I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Would you really do this binding with Lord Diavolo?” He asked, dropping his scowl.

Sara shrugged and exhaled. “You really think I would tell him no if he really wanted to? He does everything for my happiness, and if he wants it, I’ll get over my qualms about marriage and do it.”

Lucifer nodded and hummed. “Yes, that would be most appropriate. He also would be declaring you as an equal.”

“Another reason I don’t want to do that,” she sighed.

“Why not?” Beel asked.

“Because I’m not a demon, and though everyone is saying rather pleasant if not downright naughty things about me now, what if the Devildom doesn’t want that? A human. A human who doesn’t have any magic and just arrived last year,” Sara puffed.

Lucifer’s brow tightened, and his hand traveled to her cheek. “You present yourself lesser than you are. He sees what every demon sees in you, Sara. This soul that isn’t quite kindred to who we are, but what we could become. The potential that you saw in each one of my brothers. The beauty in the madness.”

“Lucifer,” she breathed and turned enough to stare straight up at him. “That’s likely the most beautiful compliment I’ve ever received.”

“Oh, things just got very steamy in here,” Asmo laughed.

“Gross,” Satan sighed.

Sara beamed as she touched Lucifer’s cheek. “Thank you. I see that in you too. With that, let’s end this heavy conversation for now and get some rest.”

Lucifer allowed her to reposition and press against her back. He kissed her exposed shoulder, and Sara reached out, taking Satan’s hand. Satan smiled and squeezed it lightly before closing his eyes. Beel yawned, and his bed creaked, and Asmo tucked his blindfold over his eyes. 

It was silent for a few minutes as she listened to the room settle into sleep.

“I love you, and I’m delighted you’re not going anywhere, Sara,” Lucifer whispered.

“I love you too, Lucifer,” she sighed and closed her eyes. 

That was a lovely note to fall asleep to that evening.

* * *

The next day everyone was busy getting all the things done with Sara that they wanted. The woman was dragged here and there around the House of Lamentation, and she enjoyed it. Months upon months of the demons missing her, it only made sense that they would want every minute on her last day.

Sara was curled up in Beel’s lap after dinner, and Belphie leaned against them while watching some show with Levi. Beel had rested his chin over Sara’s shoulder, and every now and again would pop some chips in his mouth.

She yawned and placed her feet over Belphegor’s lap. “What a good day.”

Beel wiped his face and kissed her face. “We’re still going to work out this week?”

“Yes, I asked Lord Diavolo, and he invited you over to use the garden. He wasn’t fond of me running around the park yet. He’s a bit overly cautious,” she laughed.

Belphie frowned over at her. “He’s inviting Beel over to use the garden?”

“Yes, he actually said if he weren’t busy, he’d join us,” Sara nodded.

Levi gasped and waved his hand. “That’s crazy.”

“Why is he doing this now?” Belphegor questioned.

“I actually don’t know,” Sara shrugged.

Beel nosed her hair and smiled. “If it makes you happy, Sara.”

They sat for a bit in the content hum of enjoyment as that episode ended. Belphie insisted that they go get some tea. Beel wouldn’t put Sara down as he held onto her. It was actually charming and caused Mammon many complaints when Beel set her on the counter and shared his snacks and tea.

“You can’t hoard her entire time, Beel,” Mammon complained.

“I’m not,” Beel declared.

“You are. Sara, tell him this isn’t fair,” Mammon whined.

Beel shoved a cookie in her mouth and smiled at Mammon. “See, she’s fine.”

Sara chewed the cookie and laughed. “Come on, boys. Don’t argue.”

Belphie hummed and touched Sara’s thigh. “Next time you come over, we’re going to stargaze.”

Sara nodded. “Excellent idea.”

There was a throat that cleared, and Sara turned to see Lucifer. “What is everyone up to?”

“A snack before bed,” Belphie murmured.

Lucifer nodded. “I would hate to ruin a great evening, but I must borrow Sara for some paperwork. There were a few items of business that will need to be taken care of first thing tomorrow.”

Beel and Mammon groaned. “Why, Lucifer? We won’t have her until next week. What’s the big idea of giving her work on her day off?” Mammon retorted as he crossed his arms.

Lucifer grimaced and waved his hand. “I cannot control the Devildom, Mammon. Lord Diavolo will need the paperwork, and Sara must review them before they’re approved.”

Beel rocked his head. “Okay.”

Sara kissed Beel’s cheek before jumping down and then repeated such for Mammon and Belphie. “We’ll have time over the weeks to get it all done, boys. I still have to work, and Lucifer likely was waiting patiently all evening to ask me.”

They all agreed, and Lucifer led Sara from the kitchen. They went to the study, and she sat down in the armchair as Lucifer went to the paperwork. It was a stack, but it seemed pretty basic. He likely could have done this himself, but she could see his patience for her attention was at its limits.

“Can you hand me the pen on your desk?” Sara questioned.

Lucifer turned on the record player and lifted the fountain pen from the tabletop. “I never understood your desire to have such a flawed pen.”

Sara took the pen from him and smiled. “It’s the flaws I like.”

Lucifer hummed and sat down at the desk, folding his fingers together. “Have you enjoyed your stay?”

Sara agreed as she marked up some lines on the page. She twitched her nose and folded her leg over her other. They relaxed in the study as she went over the paperwork with efficiency.

“I’m always inspired by how dedicated you are to your work. I remember at RAD, you used to sit and study with your hair in a wild bun and pencil on your ear,” Lucifer smiled.

Sara giggled and nodded. “I’ve always been brainy. Jamie used to say that I didn’t know my own limits because I wouldn’t allow it. She used to have to put me to bed as I was passed out on the desk.”

Lucifer smirked and tilted his head. “How many times did you do the same for me?”

“Several,” she beamed. “You always worked yourself so hard. I worried when I moved that you wouldn’t sleep.”

Sara finished the pages and set them on the small table. “How do you feel about the state of our lives?”

“Are you asking about your relationship with Lord Diavolo?” Lucifer questioned.

Sara rocked her head. “Your brothers seemed to have a moderate acceptance as long as he didn't prevent me from seeing them.”

Lucifer shifted and waved his hand. “I have no ill feelings. I enjoy that he found someone to provide him with companionship I couldn’t. I will never be his equal. My pledge is quite different than yours. A demon will never be able to acknowledge the serving rule as anything but stationed above. You’re able to give him the comfort of releasing his role.”

“I wasn’t trying to position myself like that,” Sara sighed.

“No, he offered it, and you excelled,” Lucifer voiced.

“You don’t have an issue?”

“No, because I know the last thing Lord Diavolo would ever do is take you away,” Lucifer nodded. “He has given us the gift of your permanency by having you serve him. I’m eternally grateful.”

Sara thought back at the night so many months ago. Lucifer was right. Lord Diavolo did something he didn’t have to so she could remain and eventually build a new form of a relationship with him. Had he known from the beginning that this would be possible?

“It’s pretty outstanding,” Sara voiced.

Lucifer rocked his head and stood up. “Let’s head up to my room? I’d like to spend some time with you.”

She beamed and rocked her head. “Alright, I’d love that.”

He gestured for her to climb the staircase and followed her. It was such a beautiful experience Lucifer offered her. The balance between pride and gratitude.


	21. Chapter 21

The walk down to the Demon Lord’s Castle was a bit intense because the brothers were leaning and tugging on Sara. She was actually quite sore from last night’s excursions with Lucifer, but he didn’t break her skin. He claimed Lord Diavolo would surely take issue.

They reached the staircase, and Mammon threw Sara over his shoulders in an odd piggy-back. She was groaning as he held her arms. Barbatos greeted them at the door and smiled.

“Good morning, Sara, Mammon,” he beamed.

“Put me down, Mammon,” Sara sighed, and he did with a grumble. “Good morning, Barbatos. How are things?” she asked as they were welcomed inside.

“Oh, suitable,” Barbatos hummed. “However, Lord Diavolo was impatiently waiting for you to have breakfast. He was quite excited about your day out at the beach.”

Mammon laughed and winked. “We’re excited too!”

The rest of the brothers walked inside. “Hello, Barbatos,” Satan said.

Levi waved and beamed. “Hello.”

“Lord Diavolo was waiting to eat breakfast with all of you, please join him,” Barbatos explained and led them toward the dining room.

Lucifer nodded and bowed in the slightest before escorting Sara toward the door. When she entered, Diavolo glanced up from his pages and laughed before jumping out of his chair. “Sara, Lucifer!”

Sara paced toward him, and he rounded the table just in time to catch her. Pulling her off her feet, he swung and kissed the woman. “I missed you,” he grinned before setting her down.

“I missed you too,” she beamed and touched his cheek. “I hope you weren’t too lonely.”

“No, I had time to order your new attire and redesign the study,” Diavolo nodded.

Sara scowled as she leaned her head. “New attire?”

Diavolo agreed and tapped her nose. “I’ll show you after breakfast. It’s for formal business.”

“Aren’t they cute?” Asmo whispered loudly.

Diavolo pulled from the woman and grinned at the brothers. “Sit, please, let’s eat.”

They all shuffled into their seats, and Barbatos came in with a large tray. Sara prepped her tea and turned to Lord Diavolo. “How did the meeting with the Laws and Regulations Committee go?”

Lord Diavolo smirked and tilted his head. “The usual. I told you it wasn’t necessary for you to spend time worrying about it.”

“I was also thinking since the semester,” she stopped when he touched her shoulder. “It’s Saturday, Sara. Relax and enjoy your break from work. I’m not going to start having to be stern with you like Lucifer, am I?” 

Sara cleared her throat and shook her head. “I just was worried you needed me and wouldn’t say.”

“I promised you I would, and that’s why we agreed for you to take some time off. So when I do, you’re not exhausted from working so hard,” Diavolo nodded and glanced across the table at Satan. “You did make sure she had fun, right?” he laughed.

“Yeah, we had loads of it,” Mammon agreed with a grin.

“Some more than others,” Asmo snickered and wagged his eyebrows at Lucifer.

“Oh, did something happen?” Diavolo asked.

Sara puffed while shaking her head. “Asmo, you truly are a pain sometimes.”

Lucifer bent forward and tilted his head. “Asmodeus caught us in an unusual state.”

“Unusual? Lucifer, I’ve  _ never _ seen you like that. Bent over the counter as she was singing like a siren,” Asmo snickered and sighed. “It was quite lovely.”

Sara’s cheeks tinted as she sipped her tea. “Yes, well, not really table conversation.”

Diavolo chuckled and stroked her hair. “Oh, Sara, you do get so shy. That sounds to be eventful, to be sure.”

"He was growling against her legs like a beast," Asmo said with glee.

"It wasn't that primitive," Lucifer sighed.

"It was hot, and I'm so grateful I got to see it," Asmo beamed.

"Well, that's a shame you didn't get a picture," Diavolo winked.

Lucifer groaned and pressed his hand to his forehead. "Lord Diavolo, please don't encourage him."

"So, anyone want to talk about something else?" Sara asked loudly.

Mammon cleared his throat and raised his fork. “I’ll recap the last couple of days better than that ridiculous crap.”

"Mammon," Lucifer grumbled.

"Alright, alright, but really, let me tell him," Mammon voiced as he waved his fork.

He then began his version of the recap, and it gave Sara a chance to eat and be amused at his perspective. Most of it was embellished, which Belphie and Asmo commented on. Levi also added in his own concepts as well. Satan added about the nightmare and what he’d been working on for half a year.

“I told Barbatos, and he wants to look at these books, Satan,” Diavolo agreed.

“It really was just a silly dream,” Sara groaned.

“No, it was quite frightening for you,” Lucifer corrected. “We take a measure of what makes you uncomfortable and try to mend it, Sara. All of us. That’s why this is vital.”

Sara scrunched her nose and sighed. “Alright, but there are no guarantees, and I don’t want anyone to grow upset if it becomes a dead end.”

“Don’t worry, Sara,” Beel said with a smile after swallowing some food.

Diavolo bobbed his head and pointed to Beelzebub. “See, no one’s concerned. Let’s eat and go to my beach.”

The room echoed sounds of agreement and excitement, but Sara was in thought. They all were so extraordinarily loyal to her. Each and every demon in the room worried about her welfare. What an odd and overwhelming feeling. Her smile grew, and she melted into the moment, just enjoying their company as a whole.

* * *

After playing in the water with Satan, Beel, and Levi, Sara walked up the beach to the shaded sand. There was a covering stuck on posts that their drinks, towels, and snacks were posted. Lucifer sat underneath as Lord Diavolo was relaxing on the sand in the sun. 

Lucifer did not change and was rather uncomfortable, but Diavolo had on these Hawaiian looking board swim shorts. He was grinning as they chatted. In the distance, Belphie was napping on the sand under an umbrella. Mammon and Asmo were lying next to him and talking about what seemed to be who’s trunks looked better.

Sara had reached the covering and snatched up a bottle of water as the two demons gazed at her. Yes, she was likely in the smallest swimsuit of her life. Diavolo picked it out because he liked the back. It was a bright red suit that covered up her chest in a less modest way while the suit's strings went down her back in a crisscross below his mark. The bottom half had the same style on the hips of her suit.

“That’s truly attractive,” Diavolo sighed as he pulled off his sunglasses.

Sara wandered over and sat down on his towel with her back pressing to his side. “Well, at least it stayed on when I was in the water.”

Diavolo ran his fingers along her ribs and hummed. “Yes, I was thinking how horrible that would be if it didn’t,” he laughed.

“Truly devastating,” Lucifer smiled and pressed his ankle over his knee as he lounged in the beach chair.

Sara reached for her sunglasses next to Diavolo and placed them on before relaxing against him. “You both aren’t going to start teaming up on me.”

Diavolo’s grin only grew. “Oh? Is that a concept you’ve been playing with, Lucifer? I wouldn’t mind watching. You know I love to see you work,” he voiced and traced Sara’s arm with his fingers.

“Diavolo,” she puffed.

Lucifer tapped his chin and then waved his hand. “When she isn’t embarrassed, I wouldn’t disagree.”

Sara groaned and shook her head. “Demons.”

“You best get used to the attention, Sara. We are quite adaptable when there is someone that provokes our interest. Demons do love to covet and relish,” Lord Diavolo chuckled and ran his fingers over her abdomen. “Lucifer, why did you place your pact mark here? I was debating where I wanted mine displayed and not have such distraction when she’s working.”

Lucifer arched his eyebrow and hummed. “I didn’t realize you were interested in that, Lord Diavolo. I would have chosen a different spot if you wanted such.”

“No, don’t be silly, you’re not going to really make a pact with me, Diavolo,” Sara groaned before drinking her water.

“Why wouldn’t he? You would live substantially longer,” Lucifer countered.

Diavolo sighed and grasped her thigh. “I was thinking of right here and then making a band around it. It would look like a jewel.”

“A band? You can do that?” Sara asked as she glanced at him.

Diavolo nodded and smirked. “I can do plenty, Sara. I choose not to, but I’m quite powerful.”

Lucifer rocked his head and reached for his iced tea. “Yes, that would look quite prestigious,” he agreed before drinking.

“Alright, if we’re going down this path,” Sara started and waved her hand. “Then I want to have some allowances.”

“Allowances?” Lucifer asked.

“I want to be able to go into the Devildom with anyone of the demons tied to me. No worries about me working out in the park or going to the bookstore,” Sara nodded.

“That’s quite fair. They can keep the masses away,” Diavolo agreed. “I know I’ve been a bit overly cautious due to the gossip lately.”

Sara smiled and reached over to touch his cheek. “That’s alright; I know I’m important to you.”

“And?” Lucifer added.

“And I want them to be acknowledged as my personal bodyguards, so to speak,” Sara voiced.

“Oh, what a splendid idea!” Diavolo declared and kissed her palm.

“I’m going to be at RAD quite a bit throughout next semester, and I want them to feel like no matter what, that I’m not leaving them behind,” Sara explained.

Diavolo sat up and kissed her hair. “Yes, that’s a brilliant idea, Sara.”

“Mammon does not come to the castle unsupervised,” Lucifer grumbled.

“Very true,” Sara laughed.

“I also think that you shouldn’t be alone with Solomon,” Lucifer voiced.

“Solomon? Why?” Sara asked.

Diavolo nosed at her hair before turning his view to Lucifer. “Yes, why is that?”

Lucifer twitched his nose. “He was asking questions on my birthday. Some of which sounded to be leading suspicions. I don’t want him to think he can get close to you, Lord Diavolo, through Sara.”

“Good point. He’s been too nosy in the past. Not that I believe he’s evil, but he is self-concerned,” Sara agreed with a nod.

“My brothers will be visiting the week before the semester begins. Lucifer, I’ll need you for three days,” Diavolo declared.

Lucifer bobbed his head. “I’m at your disposal.”

“But until then, let’s make this routine,” Diavolo grinned and gestured to the demons down at the water.

Lucifer’s expression softened, and he sighed. “They do appear happy.”

“And that makes Sara happy,” Diavolo grinned as he wrapped his arm around her.

Sara exhaled and beamed with a nod. “It’s quite insane when you think about it. I really did find myself a home amongst all of you. I never thought I would quite fit in anywhere.”

“Well, if we can help it, you’ll be a permanent fixture in the Devildom,” Lucifer voiced with warmth in his tone.

“Yes, I’d enjoy that,” Sara hummed as Diavolo kissed her shoulder.

Sara leaned into his torso and watched the brothers out on the beach. It was such a beautiful picture, one of which she’d love to frame and place in her mind. The home you build is truly based on the lives you touch. In her case, the demons. All this time, she thought she had family and love figured out. With the start of this crazy adventure, it changed her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end, but only the pause until the next chapter begins. What awaits our mighty little Sara in the next part? Meeting Diavolo's brothers, the new year at RAD starting... and possibly a few things she wasn't expecting? Stay tuned for the next year!


End file.
